Maximum Ride: Passing the Torch
by eclipsed heart
Summary: Much has changed in the flock after fifteen years. At their second reunion, secrets lurk at every corner and disaster strikes, upsetting the delicate balance of their new lives and thrusting their fate into unprepared wings. SEQUEL TO MR: THE AFTER YEARS!
1. Looking for the Right Fit

**AN: And here it is! **Maximum Ride: Passing the Torch**!! This is Chapter One and it is written in the perspective of a character who will be introduced quite early on. She is a key character. Also just keep in mind that it's been fifteen years since the flock has been together, all seven of them. Now, before I spoil the entire story, read and enjoy!**

Maximum Ride: Passing the Torch  
Sequel to MR: The After Years

Summary: Fifteen years is a long time. So much has changed in the flock. Secrets linger on all sides, hanging over their heads like a flaming sword. When disaster unexpectedly strikes, the fate of the flock is thrust into the wings of an unprepared receiver. Sequel to The After Years.

Chapter One: Looking for the Right Fit

**Jackson Household, Phoenix, Arizona**

When I was growing up, my parents always called me "special." But not in the conducive way that everyone else's parents did so. No, no, no. They actually meant it.

And they weren't the only ones who called me "special." Everyone did. And they were right. At least, if you consider having wings and being able to fly "special."

Who am I, you ask. Me? I am intoxicating, a faerie queen who causes men to dream of what they love. I am small, petite, and carry myself on nature's back.

At least, according to Shakespeare, more specifically Mercutio, that's who I am.

My name is Mab. Please don't go sticking a "Queen" on the front.

In fact, compared to Queen Mab, I'm nothing too special.

Compared to my sister, I'm the norm.

Compared to my parents, I'm still the norm.

And you know who my parentals are?

Nickolas and Madison Jackson.

More commonly known as Fang and Max (at least that's what they call each other).

And my twin sister, Behitha, is exactly forty-six seconds younger than me. Dad told me he counted.

Anyway, most of you are probably wondering who the hell they all are and why they're so important and why I'm more "special" than you.

Well, my parents aren't human. Not fully anyway. Only 98%. Because they each passed down half their genetics, to me (and Beth), I'm not fully human either. I'm 2% bird (and so is Beth).

So, with that out of the way, my parents had Behitha and me almost fifteen years ago and moved to Phoenix, Arizona. My mom is very active in politics while my dad uses the computer more often than Beth and I put together (but he gets paid for it).

Behitha and I usually wear clothes that are a couple sizes too big, so as to hide our "specialness." Mom and Dad can be very strict when it comes to who knows just how extraordinary we are (which translates to no one), and they refuse to let us fly in broad daylight. Occasionally (which here means very rarely), our parents will let us take a short night flight, but one of them must accompany us. Beth doesn't mind much, but I'm more rebellious (or, as Dad puts it, more like my mother).

In attitude, I'm a lot like Mom, but I'm a spitting image of my dad. I have long, thick, midnight hair, dark eyes, olive toned skin, and my wings are a smaller copy of his.

Behitha, on the other hand, has Mom's same brown blond hair, warm chocolate eyes, light skin, and brown and white wings, like an eagle's. That's why her name is so fitting. It means, "Eagle Child."

Anyway, while she's Mom's mini she's a lot like Dad: calm, quiet, easygoing, and she has the best darn poker face the world has ever known, besides Dad's.

Obviously, my rebellious nature leads me to break the rules a lot. This includes at home and at school. At home, it's a rare night when I don't sneak out for a breath of fresh, untainted air, flying high above everyone and everything, feeling like I own the world. At school, I make it a point to not attend any detention that I've been given for whatever stupid reason. Of course, Beth usually covers for me, but that doesn't mean that I tell her every secret of mine.

Another point I make at school is that I think most guys are _fine_. I take every chance I can get to look at guys, talk with guys, flirt with guys (and sometimes a bit more), but never go out with them. I prefer to stay single, in case a better guy comes along so that I don't have to go through the stupid break up drama. Of course, all the guys flirt back. I am, after all, "intoxicating."

Another thing I know about myself: yes, I am full of it. Sometimes I can come off as a witch with a capital "B", but you just gotta give me a chance. I can be nice if I try. Just ask Beth.

So, when Mom and Dad called Behitha and I out to kitchen for some "news," I was sure the vice principal had finally had it with my attitude and was suspending me. This would lead to Mom grounding me, Dad restricting my computer use, and Beth saying nothing.

Another possibilty was that report cards had arrived (cringe) and they wanted to open them with us there. Of course, as always, they would marvel at Beth's grades and get a pretty magnet to stick her report card on the fridge. Then, they would open mine, try to smile, give each other a look that said, "Oh, well," and then turn to me, and say, "At least you tried your best." Now, this usually wasn't true, so I would then roll my eyes and walk away.

I knew my parents would be perpetually stumped at how Behitha got such fabulous grades and earned the love of her teachers, while mine were hopless and my teachers pulled their hair out at the mere sight of me. Guess I just can't help my charm.

**AN: Okay, so I'm going to be quite frank on a couple things: One, if you don't like Mab, then that's perfectly fine. I didn't create her to be easy to love. But as she continues to narrate, she'll open up about some things that will be an enlightening insight to her character and why she is the way she is at times.**

**Two, I don't expect everyone who read **The After Years** to follow up on the sequel. I know some of my audience is lost and while it is saddening, I know that the story might pick up some new readers too. The one thing I would hate to see vanish: your guys diligence in reviewing.**

**Please REVIEW and you'll be hearing from me again shortly. :)**


	2. How I Came to Be

**AN: Yay! I love you guys who didn't abandon me! And I'm quite surprised that most of you like Mab. I know I don't much like her. I did base her off of Max, and how I think Max would've turned out if she had grown up pretty normal. Same with Behitha and Fang, except giving Fang...feminine parts and more normalness. While Beth usually chooses to stay silent and unemotional, she isn't a rock like Fang. She expresses emotion more frequently than Fang did in his youth, but is still pretty distant. Mab is a rebel, which is how I'm sure Max would've turned out if there were rules standing in her way.**

**Anyway, now I'm rambling on about unimportant things. THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!! (See, now that wasn't unimportant.) Okay, I should finish typing now. Enjoy!**

Maximum Ride: Passing the Torch  
Sequel to MR: The After Years

Summary: Much has changed in the flock after fifteen years. At their second reunion, secrets lurk at every corner and disaster strikes, upsetting the delicate balance of their new lives and thrusting their fate into unprepared wings. SEQUEL TO MR: THE AFTER YEARS!

Chapter Two: How I Came to Be

**Jackson Household, Phoenix, Arizona**

"Alright, Mab, Behitha. Your father and I have some news."

I wiggled anxiously, knowing it was good news when I saw Mom and Dad smiling instead of frowning. Mom looked to have just gotten home from work, still wearing her suit and such and pulling her hair out of its professional-looking bun. She was standing in the kitchen, on the opposite side of the counter from where Beth and I stood. Dad stood right behind her, his chin resting on her shoulder, his hands on the counter on either side of her.

"What news?" I asked, trying to stay calm and not go ballistic.

I looked to Beth for encouragement, but she was just standing there, looking more than a little distracted, her poker face sturdily in place.

Dad smiled. Mom told me that, once upon a time, he never smiled. I found that quite hard to believe, because now it's all he'll do, at least when I'm around.

"Calm down, Mab," he said, "We'll explain ourselves soon enough."

I looked to Mom.

"Okay, guys. You remember your aunts Monique, Ella, and Ariel, right?"

I nodded. My aunts were impossible to forget, though they rarely visited and it had been about seven years since we'd seen them last. Monique was a famous Hollywood talk show host who could never shut up. Ella was one of the coolest people I'd ever met. And Ariel was…well, Aunt Ariel was more than a little creepy. Of course, they aren't all actually my aunts. The only one Beth and I are actually related to is Ella, who is Mom's half sister.

"What about your uncles, Jeff and Zeke?"

This time, Beth beat me to the nod. They were also impossible to forget. Uncle Jeff was a blind pyromaniac, though he didn't seem at all blind. He's married to Aunt Monique. Zeke is also a pyro, but he's not blind or anything. He just has MAJOR gas issues. He's married to our only real aunt, Ella, making him our only real uncle (Dad says he doesn't have any siblings, but that he's always considered Jeff a brother).

"So then you guys definitely remember your cousins, Hawk and Gisli?"

"Yes, Mom. We remember our extended family." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, fine. Just making sure." She paused, as if expecting me to comment again. "Anyway, we all get to start our summers early this year. Next week will be your last week of school. Then, we'll be taking off for Lake Tahoe."

My face lit up. "You mean _literally_ taking off? As in, we get to _fly_ there?"

Dad frowned. Mom smirked.

"Sorry, kid. We're taking the car and **not** our wings," he said.

I grimaced. "Whatever. Why are we going to Tahoe anyway?"

Mom smiled again, a big, wide smile that showed off all her white teeth. "You remember how we've told you that, about fifteen years ago, your father, your aunts and uncles, and I all met up and hung out for a while? You know, the reunion."

Ew. Major EW. Our parents had told Beth and me about this reunion plenty of times. It was because of this reunion that my parent's confessed their love for each other and ended up having sex. Hence the birth of us, their lovely daughters, a few months later. This was why I didn't like to dwell too much on that reunion.

I know other stuff happened besides them making love. That was at the end. Other stuff happened, including Mom and Monique getting in a huge fight before Jeff and Monique ran off together (causing Gisli to be born), Ariel yelling at Mom, Dad watching Mom kiss her ex, Ella and Zeke becoming 'interested' in each other, and Jeff finally fixing things up and making them all famous in the process. Come to think of that famous part, my parents had never shown Beth and I the tape of their day on Monique's talk show.

Hesitantly, I nodded. Beth looked just as uncomfortable as I did.

"Well, we've decided to have another reunion. Except this time, we're bringing our kids!" Mom looked ecstatic.

Behitha and I exchanged that knowing twin look that clearly declared our parents' insanity.

"So, we leave for Tahoe next week. Get ready, girls." Mom then turned to Dad. "Oh, Fang! Isn't this gonna be wonderful?"

Dad smiled. "Yes, love. It's going to be _very_ wonderful indeed." I saw Dad lean in before I realized what they were doing. Quickly, I covered my eyes.

"Ew, gross. Mom, Dad, could you _please _wait till Beth and I have left the room before you make out?" I scurried out of the kitchen from which Beth had already made a silent retreat (as usual).

-_-_-_-_-

I was absolutely ecstatic. I could tell Fang was, too, but he just didn't let it show too much.

Ah, our first reunion in over fifteen years. At the end of it all, Mab and Behitha would be turning fifteen. It was incredible that my baby girls were growing up so fast.

That night, I couldn't sleep. I tossed and turned, trying not to kick Fang who was as silent as the grave when he slept. Apparently, I wasn't trying hard enough. I got him square in the shin.

"Ouch! Max, what's wrong?"

"Sorry! I just can't sleep! I was trying really hard not to wake you!"

"It's alright, love. You need anything?"

"No, but thanks, Fang." I searched for his face in the darkness and gently kissed his lips.

"No problem. Anything you want to talk about, that you gotta get off your mind to sleep?"

"No, just anxiety, I guess."

"What're you anxious about?"

"Seeing everyone altogether again. I just can't wait."

"I know how you feel, Max. I can't wait either. But we have to. It's just another week."

"Yeah, then we'll all be cramped up in the car for hours. How are we supposed to stand each other that long? You know how the twins get."

"Lots of rest stops."

"Can't we just fly it, Fang? You know you want to."

"Yes, I do. But we can't do that to the girls. They have trouble flying for three miles, and Lake Tahoe's a lot farther than three miles."

I sighed.

"Look, just think about Ella and Gazzy. They can only drive there because Ella has no wings and Hawk can't fly, no matter how much his name suggests. They don't have another option."

"Exactly. So why should we drive when we've got that other option, the privilege of flight?" I sat up in the bed.

"Privilege? Not too long ago, you thought it a curse, and you weren't alone in your opinion." Fang shot up in the bed next to me.

"That _was_ long ago, Fang. We're not as young as we used to be, in case you didn't notice. Don't you think we should pass our knowledge onto them, because, whether we like it or not, they'll need it, maybe sooner than we'd like."

"Look, Max. I get your point. I just don't think it's safe."

"Fifteen years ago you wouldn't have had a problem about it! What's so different now?"

"Fifteen years ago I didn't have two daughters to look after! Fifteen years ago, **you** were the only person that mattered in my life! I didn't give a damn about anyone else! The whole frickin' _world_ could've gone to hell, but if you'd stayed behind, I wouldn't have noticed! But I've changed in the past fifteen years; I've gotten smarter. I've watched two beautiful girls come to life and watched them grow, knowing that without me, they wouldn't have been possible. Don't you think I have some right to protect them from our pasts? What if the School finds out about them?"

"Fang, you and I both know the School no longer exists! And besides that, they're not gonna be your little girls forever! They're growing up! Can't you see? They're going to be fifteen in two months! They're not gonna want your 'protection' anymore! You can't keep them under your wing forever, away from the world! So you can take your 'rights' and shove 'em up your ass!" I shouted.

He looked at me, hurt obvious in his eyes, as if I'd just slapped him hard across the face. And then Fang did what I least expected. He rose from the bed, grabbed his pillow, and walked out of the room. "I'll just sleep on the couch tonight," he growled back at me.

"UGH!" I screeched, falling back on the pillows with a hollow _thud_.

Fang and I rarely fought. Usually, we just 'disagreed.' But even when we fought, we didn't raise our voices, we never threw out the insults, and we never, _ever_ went overboard.

But I'd just broken that little tiny rule that had helped our marriage so much. And I could only pray to God that the damage wasn't permanent, that everything would be fine in the morning, or that I was, perhaps, just having some sick nightmare.

Too bad God doesn't always answer, "Yes," to prayers.

**AN: So the good thing about this chapter: I snuck a bit of FaXNeSS in there. The bad thing: Max and Fang just had their first big fight after fifteen years of being married. Oh no! Will they ever make up? Boy, I sure hope so, or this is gonna be one lousy reunion. Enn-tee-ways...**

**REVIEW if you want Max and Fang to make up.**

**ALSO go check out the MR oneshot I just posted. :) (And REVIEW that as well.)**


	3. Cramped Spaces and You

**AN: I don't have anything important to say at this moment, besides THANK YOU for REVIEWING and PLEASE read the BOTTOM AN!! But for now, just read the chapter and enjoy. :)**

Maximum Ride: Passing the Torch  
Sequel to MR: The After Years

Summary: Much has changed in the flock after fifteen years. At their second reunion, secrets lurk at every corner and disaster strikes, upsetting the delicate balance of their new lives and thrusting their fate into unprepared wings. SEQUEL TO MR: THE AFTER YEARS!

Chapter Three: Cramped Spaces and You

**A Random Highway, Nevada**

I hated long drives. The longest I could stand was three hours, and even then it was pushing it. Keep me in too long and you've got a nightmare on your hands.

I do not agree with Cramped Spaces. And when Cramped Space invites Behitha over when it's also invited me, I'm not a very agreeable person (understatement of the century).

"Damn it, Beth! Can you scoot the hell over? Your stupid wing's invading my personal space!" I shouted.

"Think you could ask a bit nicer, you damn hag?"

"Mab, Beth, language!" Mom warned sharply from the front seat.

Dad just sighed. Behitha shut up. I was fuming, my arms folded across my chest as I glared at nothing.

"Jeez, Mab. Can't you just keep your trap shut for one measly hour? Behitha doesn't seem to have a problem with that!"

"Can't you and Dad just stop giving each other the silent treatment like you have for the past week?" I retorted.

"Can't you just mind your own business?"

"Not when it concerns my parents 'disagreeing' and not speaking with each other," I remarked snidely.

"We are **not **giving each other the silent treatment; we're not that immature," Mom muttered.

"Then why has Dad been sleeping on the couch for the past week? And you guys can barely look at each other. Are you gonna get separate hotel rooms, too?"

"No," Dad provided. "That'd be too expensive," he joked, his pitiful attempt to lighten the mood.

"Look, Mab, it's none of your business. Your father and I can work things out without the interference of our fourteen year old daughter," Mom said.

"So, what? You guys finally had your first big fight? Only took you fifteen years of 'disagreements'," I muttered under my breath.

"Mab, that's enough! If you don't cut it out right this minute, then you can get your own ass to Lake Tahoe!"

I shut up, but only because Dad rarely blew his top, so I knew he was dead serious.

I hated being quiet. But with my silence, the rest of the car fell silent too. It was so eerie, like a graveyard, or a ghost town. I also realized that Mom and Dad were avoiding each other's eyes, as if one tiny gaze would trap them forever.

They were definitely using the silent treatment.

I vaguely recalled a memory from the week before, in the middle of the night, when I'd been awaken from the noise of shouting, yelling. Mom screamed something I didn't quite catch, then I heard Dad walk out of the room. The next morning, he was sound asleep on our shabby little couch. Mom was in the kitchen, fixing herself a cup of coffee (that's about all she can cook without burning it) and acting perfectly normal.

They were definitely having a fight. What about, the world may never know. But I sure hoped they resolved it soon, like, _before_ we arrived in Tahoe.

All my friends always told me that their parents were nothing like mine: best friends and lovers, compatible opposites. Mom always said that she and Dad go _way_ back, to when they were only just babies. She never really said more than that and neither did he. And they never once mentioned what was up with the wings.

Honestly, I wasn't even sure if our 'aunts' and 'uncles' knew about our family's feathery predicament. Dad said that they'd all known each other a long time, but that was it. Behitha and I were forbidden to tell anyone.

Once I was old enough to figure out that other kids weren't like us, that they didn't have wings or any of that, I yearned to meet someone (more specifically a guy) who I wasn't blood related to who also had wings. Maybe I dreamed of meeting an angel. Maybe a harpy. Or maybe he was just a figment of my imagination, never to be real. But whatever, whoever, I dreamed of, I wanted him more than anything else.

That was why I flirted with guys, so I could get close enough to see for myself if he had wings. That's why I avoided relationships, because if the boy with the wings came along, I wanted to be ready to receive him.

Finally, Dad pulled the car off the highway. We were almost there. And thank carbs! I was just about ready to explode from the claustrophobia (and the tense silence)!

"Mom, can I talk again?"

"Your father's the one who told you to shut up, so ask him."

"Dad?"

"Sure, whatever. We're almost there anyway."

I let out a deep sigh. "Thank you." Then, before I could stop it, all the exhaustion of the long car ride fell down and knocked me out.

-_-_-_-_-

I felt really immature. I know that I'd told the girls that Fang and I weren't giving each the silent treatment, but it was a total lie. We hadn't looked each other in the eye or exchanged a word all week. I was still determined to let the girls know the truth, but he seemed to believe they were too young. But _fourteen years_. If I had grown up with my parents and they had kept secrets from me for that long, I would've been beyond mad, which means Mab would probably try to disown us.

Mab and Behitha didn't know how Fang and I got wings. They didn't know that anyone else in the world had the same issue. They didn't know what had happened in the past to change up our futures forever. Sometimes, I craved to tell them every word, and others, I just wished I was a normal mother who didn't have any secrets to keep.

And I decided that it was soon going to be time for them to know the whole truth and see the big picture. I'd talked to Ella and Nudge and they'd told me that they were planning to tell their kids soon. I got them to agree that we should all tell the four kids once we were settled at Tahoe. It turned out that Angel was bringing Total with her, so he might make things a bit easier to believe, what with his human qualities.

Since Ella and Nudge were on speaking terms with their respective husbands, I wanted to ask them if they could get Iggy and Gazzy to talk some sense into Fang. But then they launched into how perfect we were for each other and how we were the last couple they could ever imagine getting a divorce, and that made me backtrack. I didn't want to mention our big fight.

Instead, I'd played that everything was fine and that we couldn't wait for this flock reunion. Then I'd said the goodbyes and hung up.

Shamefully, I looked over toward Fang, as he drove toward the hotel we were meeting at. He kept his eyes on the road, his face the perfect sculpture of emotionless.

I let out a big, long sigh. Fang's eyes flickered to me. I tried to catch his gaze, but he turned away almost immediately. Damn.

Don't get me wrong, I love Fang and all, and I'm beyond glad I married him, but…I don't know. I guess I was just pissed that I couldn't get my way.

Tahoe's scenery was amazing. Gorgeous. Beautiful. Almost immediately, I recognized Nudge and Iggy's red BMW and Angel's yellow VW Beetle. Our dark blue Scion was dull compared to the bright colors of their cars.

Fang smoothly pulled into a parking space and Behitha silently got out. I turned around to wake Mab.

After unloading the car, we all drifted towards the hotel lobby, ready to check in and face new adventure.

**AN: A new adventure indeed. This'll be wicked fun...**

**AHEM! ATTENTION PLEASE! THE BELOW PARAGRAPH CONTAINS VITAL INFORMATION!! SO READ IT!!!  
Okay, so you see, I leave for Washington state tomorrow, Saturday August 1st. Since I am traveling alone, my dad is not letting me take the laptop. Which means one: I'm gonna have to resort to notebooks (sorry trees!). And two: next Friday I am almost positive that I WILL NOT HAVE ACCESS TO THE INTERNET, nor any other time during the week. I MIGHT have access next Saturday, in which case I will post chapter four. If I don't update, DO NOT NAG ME. THE WEEK AFTER I also may not have Internet access, but I WILL DEFINITELY POST THAT SATURDAY! Got it? So: Friday, August 7th NO UPDATE. Saturday, August 8th POSSIBLE UPDATE. Friday, August 14th POSSIBLE UPDATE. Saturday, August 15th DEFINITE UPDATE (if update was not made day before). Capiche?? I SWEAR TO ALL MY BOOKS I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS STORY!! That's pretty much impossible now, seeing as I'm nearly half way through writing it. :)**

**Anyway, REVIEWS are always nice. In fact, REVIEWS are like FUDGESICLES on a HOT SUMMER DAY. Is it just me or did someone turn up the heat?? REVIEW please!**


	4. Getting to Know You

**AN: I'M BAAAAACK!!! So, I had computer access last Saturday, BUT Fanfiction was being retarded and I couldn't log on, though I tried for about an hour. Grrr. And I had the time of my life last week, from August 3 to 8. Why? Okay, so, as some of you might know (it's says on my profile) I am LDS, or Mormon. And I spent that week at a sort of church camp, and it was utterly, jaw-dropping, tear-jerking, AMAZING! I can't wait for next summer when (hopefully) I'll get to go back.**

**Anyway, I know you guys probably wanna read the chapter already, because, for one, I disappeared off the face of the earth for two whole weeks. For two, you get to meet Iggy's incredibly sexy son in this chapter. :p Enjoy!!**

Maximum Ride: Passing the Torch  
Sequel to MR: The After Years

Summary: Much has changed in the flock after fifteen years. At their second reunion, secrets lurk at every corner and disaster strikes, upsetting the delicate balance of their new lives and thrusting their fate into unprepared wings. SEQUEL TO MR: THE AFTER YEARS!

Chapter Four: Getting to Know You

**Hotel Lobby, Lake Tahoe, Nevada**

I looked around the hotel lobby. Yeah, it was nice and all, but, quite frankly, I preferred the scenery outside. Behitha stood beside me, her eyes scarcely wandering around. She looked completely careless, as if nothing in the world could ever matter to her. Though I knew my sister was brilliant, when she had that look on her face, she could easily pass for a dumb blonde.

There was a ding across the lobby as an elevator opened and revealed a tall woman with curly blond hair, in her early thirties, I guessed. A little black dog, who had an uncanny resemblance to Toto from _The Wizard of Oz_, trotted at her heels. It was wearing a tiny purple sweater. A wide smile spread across the woman's face as she and the pup came our way.

"Max!" she called out. Mom turned around immediately, her hair whipping through the air. Mom's eyes and lips smiled at the strange woman. They embraced, holding each other tight, laughing.

"Oh, my Angel. It's been what, seven years since we last saw you? I never thought I'd see you so grown up!"

I swear to carbs, the little black dog cleared its throat.

Mom knelt down, releasing the woman, who I now recognized as my Aunt Ariel. "Hey, Total," Mom said to the dog, rubbing her nose against his. The dog, Total, licked her face.

Ariel looked at Beth and me. Her eyes widened. "Oh my flipping sailboats! Mab? Behitha?" She took a few steps toward us. "Max, why didn't you tell me your girls had gotten so big? How old are you guys now?"

"We'll be fifteen soon enough," I answered for the both of us. Ariel wrapped her arms around me.

"It's amazing how much you look like Fang." She turned to Beth, hugging her as well. "And how much you resemble Max."

Dad walked up then, having just gotten our room keys, one for him and Mom and one for Beth and me. "Yeah, but their attitudes would surprise you."

Ariel turned quickly. "Fang! I see you're just as quiet and sneaky as ever." My aunt, who seemed to be quite fond of giving hugs, hugged my dad. He hesitantly hugged her back.

I felt something hairy brush my leg and yelped. I looked down, expecting to find a rat, but instead there was Total, the little black dog. My parents were already deep in conversation with Ariel, trying to act naturally toward each other. Great. They weren't dropping the silent treatment yet. Oh, well, maybe when more "family" arrives, they'll stop it.

I squatted down, scratching Total behind the ears. I'd noticed that lots of dogs liked that. This one licked me. I scrunched up my face in displeasure. I heard the dog chuckle, or at least that's what it sounded like. Damn, Aunt Ariel had one _weird _dog.

"Hi, doggie. You're so cute, doggie, you know that?" I cooed. Total grumbled.

"Mab," Beth said. "Come on. We're going up to our rooms now."

I stood, brushed off my knees, picked up my bag, and followed her to the elevators.

Fifteen minutes later, as Behitha and I unpacked our stuff, a knock sounded on our half-open door.

"Come in!" I called out.

That was when I saw him, a pure angel, sans the wings. Oh, God, he was so beautiful! His skin was a toasty golden color; his hair looked like burnt honey, frozen into loose curls; his eyes were like the sky, shining a deep clouded blue through his black rimmed glasses. He was tall, but not too tall. Toned but subtle muscles practically shone through his gray T-shirt. His hands rested lightly in his pockets, slightly flexing the muscles in his forearm. He looked just about my age, give or take.

I didn't notice my mouth was open till Beth reached over and closed it for me. I looked at her gratefully, vaguely aware that my hair was a mess and that I was in no way fit to be seen by anyone besides my immediate family.

"May we help you?" Behitha asked calmly. She didn't acknowledge that he looked any different from a normal teenage boy.

The boy looked uncomfortable, reaching up to scratch his head in uncertainty. "Um, actually, I was wondering if I could help _you_."

My lips curled into a mischievous smile. "I wouldn't mind that."

The boy blushed lightly. "Well, my parents just sent me up to see if I could help you guys settle in. They went next door to chat with your parents."

I shot Beth a confused look, which she mirrored.

"I-I'm Gisli. Gisli Griffiths."

Gisli! I hadn't seen him since we were kids, but he had definitely grown up _nice_.

Griffiths! No!

"You mean you're…"

"…Jeff and Monique's kid," Beth finished for me.

"Yeah. And you guys are Madison and Nick's kids."

"That's us," we said together.

"Okay, can you just tell me who's who?"

"I'm Mab," I said, smiling and running a hand through my midnight colored hair.

"I'm Behitha, but you can just call me Beth." I heard the smile in her voice, though I knew hers was more of a friendly, I'll-try-to-get-along-with-you-but-I'm-not-making-any-promises smile than a flirtatious one like mine.

"Mab. Beth. I think I can remember that. And I think I remember you guys. Not too well, but from a few years ago."

"Yeah. You and your parents came down a few Christmases ago," Beth mentioned.

"So…do you guys need any help with anything? Wanna find the pool, or the game room, or just wander around…?" Gisli offered.

"Wandering sounds good. What do you think, Beth?"

She shrugged. "Anything goes, I guess." She rose from her bed, pulling her long blond hair into a ponytail as she stood.

"Okay, just gimme a sec," I said, rummaging through my suitcase.

"I'll just step outside," Gisli said, slinking out into the hall and closing the door behind him.

Almost immediately, I turned to Beth. "Oh my gosh! He is sooo _gorgeous_! Did you _see_ his eyes? He's like an angel!"

Behitha rolled her eyes at me. "Oh, geez, Mab. How many guys _haven't_ you said that about? Two? Three?"

I frowned at her. "Whatever. I guess you have a point." I paused, looking for my hairbrush and something decent to wear. "But you have to admit, there's something about that guy that gets a girl's mind going."

"If only he had wings," Beth whispered.

"If only…"

-_-_-_-_-

**Max and Fang's Hotel Room, Lake Tahoe, Nevada**

Fang was totally silent. We unpacked in silence. We walked past each other in silence. Silence, silence, silence! It was absolutely everywhere! And it was pissing the hell out of me.

When he plopped down on the bed beside me, the bed that we were sharing, and picked up a book without acknowledging me, it was the final straw.

"Damn it, Fang! We're married! We're grown up! Shouldn't we be behaving better?"

He looked at me, completely aloof. "Oh, you're ready to talk to me again?"

"What the hell do you mean? Why are you going to try to put it off on me? You could've ended the silence at anytime, but you just kept on ignoring me. You were the one that walked out on me, the one who chose to stop talking when we could've worked things out!"

"No we couldn't have, because _you_ weren't in any state to reason! Neither of us were!"

"Ugh! I just want to tell the girls what they need to know about us! We can't keep them in the dark forever! Nudge and Ella agreed with me and are willing to tell their kids, too, so we can all do it together!"

"Max, we agreed to tell them right before they turned sixteen. That leaves another year!"

"Yeah, and before that, before they turned fifteen, before that fourteen, and before that thirteen. We've put this off for too long! Look, I just have this really, _really_ strong-"

There was a knock at the door. Angered, I stood and walking over, pulling it open almost violently. "What do you want?" I growled before glimpsing the visitors. My hand went over my mouth in surprise. I felt Fang walk up behind me, his face most likely wiped clean of emotion, and any evidence of our argument.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Nudge, Iggy. I was just irritated."

"What, did we interrupt something important or…" Nudge's eyes glinted wickedly, "…intimate?"

I felt the blood rush into my cheeks. Iggy didn't smile at his wife's joke. If he could see, I would've tried to catch his eye, to find out if he had overheard the fight.

Meanwhile, Fang answered Nudge. "No, no. She's just upset she missed her favorite show."

Nudge smiled. "Ah. Well, Max, if you're not too mad, I'd like to ask permission to give you a hug."

I couldn't help it; I smiled. "Permission granted." I extended my arms to her, wrapping them around her tenderly. Though I constantly spoke to Nudge on the phone or emailed her, it had been eight years since we had seen each other. "Iggy?" I released Nudge and stepped in front of him, my arms open wide. He chuckled lightly and hugged me.

"It's great to see you guys again."

"Uh, Igs? I hate to break it to you, but you're _blind_."

"I know, but I still have a mental picture. Nudge is standing beside me, smiling her pretty mouth off, just brimming with conversation. Fang is standing in front of her, his best poker face on, his arms folded across his chest. And you, Max, are standing in front of me, mouth open, in awe at my near-perfect description." Iggy smiled jokingly.

I nodded in approval. "I must admit, that was pretty good. Very accurate. Except that my mouth wasn't open; my eyebrows were raised."

Iggy shrugged. "Eh, oh well. I'll keep working on it."

"So how was your trip? Comfortable?" Nudge asked.

I grimaced. Fang smirked.

"Why don't _you_ try being in the car, for hours on end, with our kids? You'll _never_ want to use 'comfortable' to describe the journey."

"Huh, I thought you guys might fly over with them," Nudge pondered.

I froze. Fang stiffened beside me.

"Well you see, _I_ wanted to fly but _someone_ here said flat out, 'No.'"

"Aw, Fang, why do you have to be such a party-pooper?" Iggy remarked sarcastically.

Fang glared at him.

"Max knows the girls aren't that strong yet. It would've taken us days to get here," Fang grumbled.

"Jeesh. When we were their age, we could've flown cross country and across seas for hours straight! You need to get them to exercise more often."

"We do fly with them occasionally, but we really don't want to draw any more attention to ourselves. If we got a nice big place in the country, then we would've had them flying before they could crawl!" I said, one side of my mouth lifting in a smile.

"Hey, where's Gisli?" Fang asked, changing the subject onto more stable ground.

Nudge and Iggy exchanged a look (though I don't know how they accomplished that). "Well, we sent him next door, to see if he could help Mab and Behitha at all."

I'm pretty sure my face paled. I suddenly felt very sorry for him.

Nudge giggled. Iggy filled in, "Don't worry, we warned him that they might be overly welcoming." He smirked.

"But, truthfully, he didn't seem to mind his assignment much."

This time, Fang and I exchanged the look that said, clear as a bell, "Uh-oh."

**AN: So...what'd you think of Gisli? You think he's sexy? You don't? Do you think Max and Fang should stop fighting already? Should they tell the girls what's up with their 'extended family'? Did you miss me? Did you like the chapter? Should I update next week? Yes...No...Maybe... Whatever. As long as you tell me by pushing the pretty little button below. :) REVIEW!!**


	5. Mischief

**AN: Sorry, another Saturday update. After this, it should go back to Friday updates.  
Okay, so the MFAQ (most frequently asked question) in the reviews last chapter was:** How do you pronounce Gisli's name? **Answer: I'm honestly not sure. I just found his name on Baby Names (dot) com and liked it. But lemme see if I can find the answer to that question...*dashes off* (20 minutes later) Okay, so apparently, I picked a _very_ uncommon name for Gisli. While I found tons of pronunciation guides, none of them contain "Gisli". Even the ones for Scandinavian names! Well, his name isn't changing anytime soon. I like it; it's unique. And it's Scandinavian for "Ray of Sunshine". Nice, eh? Anyway, I'm gonna best-guess this: I think Gisli's name is pronounced like: Gi (like "gig" without the second "g") s (like hiss) li (like "Lee"). Yes, no, maybe...  
Most Frequent Comment: **I thought Gisli had wings**! Well, I never did say he didn't...only Mab said that, and keep in mind that she and Beth believe that their immediate family are the only mutants. Another reason that Max and Fang need to tell them.  
Well, anyway, I should probably carry on with the story. Things juice up in this chapter and the next. Oh! Almost forgot: from here till pretty much the end of the story, the chapters will switch off perspectives. This means that this chapter is in Mab's POV and the next will be in Max's (plus one surprise perspective), then Mab, then Max, and so on. Yeah, there'll be a couple exceptions, but I won't have you guys hoppin' around trying to figure out who's speaking. NOW, on with the story!!**

Maximum Ride: Passing the Torch  
Sequel to MR: The After Years

Summary: Much has changed in the flock after fifteen years. At their second reunion, secrets lurk at every corner and disaster strikes, upsetting the delicate balance of their new lives and thrusting their fate into unprepared wings. SEQUEL TO MR: THE AFTER YEARS!

Chapter Five: Mischief

**Hotel Elevator, Lake Tahoe, Nevada**

Gisli led Behitha and I out of the elevator and into the lobby. I honestly didn't care where he was leading us; I'd follow him off a cliff!

Beth leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Do you think there'll be any hot guys at the pool?"

I whispered back, "Why would you want some other guy when we've got the hottest one right in front of us? Just imagine if he went swimming: he'd have to take his shirt off and--"

Behitha raised an eyebrow at me, something I could never do. "Mab! You can't possibly be thinking of – him! He's practically our cousin!"

"Actually, Mom said herself that she and Dad weren't related to either Jeff or Monique, just good friends. So he's not blood related to us, which means that I can."

"Jeez, you're such a flirt, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. But he's just utter perfection."

A family of three walked through the hotel entrance. The father had curly blond hair and blue eyes and looked quite fit. The mother was graceful with long dark hair and tanned skin. Their son looked about eleven, with dark curly hair, his father's eyes, and his mother's darkened skin. The mother looked at the three of us and smiled wide, rushing toward us.

"Oh, Mab! Behitha! Gisli! It's so good to see you guys again!"

"It's great to see you, too, Aunt Ella," I said, finally recognizing her as my mother's half-sister and my only real aunt.

"Is everyone else already here?"

"Yeah, Angel got here first, then us, then the twins and their parents. You guys are last," Gisli answered.

"Oh, Max and Fang are already here?"

Beth nodded at the same time I did.

"Upstairs, third floor, room 306," I provided.

"Alright, Gazzy and I'll go get settled then go see them. What about Nudge and Iggy, Gisli?"

"Room 428, but they went to visit Nick and Madison."

"Okay. And I think we'll manage to find Angel and Total. Do you guys mind taking Hawk with you?"

"Sure. We're just lookin' around."

"Great." At that point, Uncle Zeke and Hawk finished checking in and came to retrieve Ella.

"Hey guys," said Zeke. "It's great to see you again. You remember Hawk?"

The boy—Hawk—smiled shyly at us.

I crinkled my nose. "Vaguely, but he's there."

"Yeah, I remember," Behitha stated blankly.

Gisli just nodded.

Ella slowly circled around Beth, whose face betrayed no emotion at her strange behavior.

"You know, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were Max and you'd discovered the Fountain of Youth. But you act nothing like her."

Beth's lip twitched. "I get that a lot."

Ella turned to me. "And you, with a haircut and more masculine features, you could easily pass as your father twenty-five years ago. But I must say, Fang would've looked good as a girl."

I giggled.

"Well, anyway, we'll catch up later." She turned to Zeke. "Come on, honey, let's go."

Once they were in the elevator, I asked, to no one in particular, "What's with all our parents' weird nicknames?"

"I don't know, maybe it's like what they called each other when they were younger," Gisli offered.

Behitha shrugged.

Hawk spoke up for the first time. "I heard that those are, like, their more common names, at least for each other."

"But why doesn't Aunt Ella have a nickname? She's just always Ella. I mean, Aunt Ariel is Angel, Mom is Max, Dad is Fang, Uncle Zeke is Gazzy, Uncle Jeff is Iggy, and Aunt Monique is Nudge. Aren't those names just a _little_ weird?"

"Look, Mab, I don't think it's any of our business. Besides, they're just harmless nicknames, nothing more."

I shrugged. "Fine. Whatever. Let's just keep looking around then."

**Hotel Pool, Lake Tahoe, Nevada**

"So…what should we do?"

Hawk looked at Gisli with bright eyes. "Can we go swimming?"

Behitha and I stiffened. We rarely went swimming and never in public. A swimsuit would only betray our secret.

Gisli didn't look too pleased with the concept, either. He scratched his head uncomfortably. "Uh…I didn't bring my trunks," he said in that silky voice of his.

A shame, really. I would've loved to see him shirtless.

Hawk grimaced. "Oh. Okay."

Behitha got a wicked grin on her face, her eyes glinting with excitement. "How does a little…mischief sound?"

I felt the same glint spread through my eyes, and Hawk and Gisli's too. "Mischief sounds…just wonderful…"

Stealthily, we crept through the different corridors on the hotel's ground level. Finally, we came across a door marked "Employees Only" which, of course, only made us want to go through it more. Hawk gave the area a quick scan, and we slithered on through. This was it.

Room Service.

"Behitha, Hawk, you guys go left. Gisli and I will go right," I ordered, casually walking through the hub. In all the hustle and bustle, no one noticed the four of us, out of place.

My eyes scanned around, looking for trouble that was just waiting to happen. I spotted it. The orders.

"Come on, Gisli." I beckoned him to follow me.

I grabbed a pen that sat there, waiting, and began to scribble different things on the orders. Sometimes a different dish, sometimes a different room. But whatever I did, I knew it would throw everything out of whack. Gisli seemed to have read my mind and picked up another pen, wreaking havoc on a different set of orders. Five minutes, and much laughter, later, we abandoned the pens and scurried off to find Beth and Hawk.

"Nice thinking, Mab," he complimented.

I nearly blushed. "Thanks, G." I tried to catch his eye but he averted my gaze. Why was that?

Suddenly, we saw one very angry chef storming over to the two of us. We looked at each other and simultaneously said, "Run." We hurried through the crowded kitchen and at last burst out into the hallway we had entered from. We ran down it for a few seconds before plopping down on the ground. Beth and Hawk were still nowhere to be seen.

Gisli began to chuckle. "Well that was fun while it lasted. Did you see that chef's face? He looked like a tomato with a mad face Sharpied onto to it!"

I laughed along with him. After a moment, we fell silent once again. I needed to find a way to talk with him.

"So, Gisli, what's Southern California like?"

He closed his eyes, as if that could take him home. "I love it there. The weather is perfect all year round. You could go swimming on Christmas Day and not get sick. You can see the sky and the sun without seeing the clouds. The only thing is that, at night, you can't see the stars. But then in September, in the fall, when the fire season starts, it's beautiful. Not like flowers and daisies beautiful, but like Mother Nature's wrath beautiful. It's as if she's angered by all the bad we've done to her world that her only way to stop us, to set us back, is to destroy, destroy in order to let new life take its breath. And the ashes, falling from the sky, they're like snow, snow that brings warmth with it. And the fires themselves…they're amazing. Gorgeous. Beauty like that is hard to come by.

"What about you? What's Arizona like?"

It took me a moment to realize that it was my turn to speak. I'd just been so lost in his captivating words, his hypnotizing descriptions, that I'd forgotten I could speak.

"Oh, well, it's gonna sound real boring after that. It's actually really similar, except I can usually see the stars at night. And we don't have any huge fires that scare the wits out of people." I giggled. There was a lot more to this boy than I'd first thought. He had so much fire in him, and he loved things where others could only find the capacity to hate them.

"You're not much of a talker, are you?" he said.

I looked at him incredulously. "What? You really think that? Everyone else says that I can't shut up."

"Oh, you should see my mom. She can talk on and on for hours, sometimes without stopping for a breath. My dad always has to cough up a lung just to get her to stop talking."

"I've heard. My mom would always talk about how she practically put duct tape on her mouth just for a moment of silence. But trust me, Beth is the quiet one. Mom says she takes after Dad while I'm stuck with her attitude."

"I remember when my mother was telling me about their first reunion, she said that she just snapped and took everything out on your mom then ran off with my dad. Then she'd say how much she always wished she could take it all back, to have never said any of whatever it was she said. She told me it was one of her greatest regrets."

"Yeah, my mom told me some about their fight, but she never told me what it was about. Whenever I'd ask, she'd just say, 'Now, now, Mab. That's a story for another time,' and then pretend like I'd never asked. It used to get on my nerves so bad, and still does."

"I asked my dad and he just told me, 'That's your mother's story to tell, not mine,' and walk away."

"Gisli, don't get offended or anything, but what's it like? Having a dad who's…who can't see?"

For a moment, he didn't speak. "Well, honestly, I never really think about it. It's hard to notice. The only give away is how cloudy his eyes are. But he always knows what he's talking about. The only things he can't do are drive and read and watch TV. But he's one hell of a cook and a police officer. Usually, my friends don't even notice. He knows where everything in the house is, he never misses the sofa, or the fridge, or the stove. He always knows who's speaking and can usually look them in the eye. So I don't think it's that different from having a normal dad."

"Huh. Never really saw it that way," I pondered.

"I figured. I've heard that phrase a lot."

"You have a lot of friends?"

"Kinda. But it's hard to find the ones that won't ditch you in an instant if they suddenly didn't like something about you."

"Well what's not to like? You're nice, funny, cool, decent…"

He chuckled. "Thanks, I guess. But what I meant was, what if you told them something about yourself and they decided that you were an outsider? And they decided to make you feel like one? You know what I mean, Mab?"

To be honest, I knew exactly how he felt. I could never know just how faithful my friends were because I could never reveal my greatest secret to them.

I spoke slowly, tasting each word on my tongue. "I guess you just have to close your eyes and trust them, no matter how hard it is."

"I trust you. I don't think you'd ever turn your back on me."

"But you don't even actually know me."

"I know. But there's just something about you that's…intoxicating. And somehow I feel that you understand me, like no one else can." He leaned a bit closer to me.

Was he going to kiss me? That hadn't taken long. But what about the boy with the wings?

I smiled at him seductively. "And maybe I do understand you. Maybe I trust you, too."

"Good." Then his lips were on mine. It was the sweetest feeling I'd ever had and the most wonderful kiss I'd ever shared with someone. I felt like paradise had caught up with me and embraced me in its wings. Wings! Could Gisli be him?

I let my hand stroke his cheek and travel down his neck. I felt his solid strength beneath my fingertips, his lips still caressing mine. I let my hand wander to his back and—

He broke away from me abruptly, his blue eyes shimmering behind the lenses of his glasses. But there was something in his eyes, something that was misplaced in their deep, cloudy sky.

It was caution.

What had I done wrong? I didn't have time to ask him, because right then, Behitha and Hawk busted through the door down the hall, their eyes darting around frantically. They spotted us and dashed over.

"Mad cook. Big spoon. Chased us," Beth explained, using fragmented sentences as she tended to do when she was in trouble.

"What did you guys do?"

"When the cooks' backs were turned, we'd add things into what they were cooking. Chili powder mostly," Hawk said, smiling.

"Nice," Gisli remarked, his eyes displaying no more emotion than Behitha's.

"_Very_ nice. All we did was switch up orders."

"Ah. So that's what they were all yelling about."

I cocked my head to the side, giving Hawk a curious look. "They were yelling?"

"Yeah. Something in one language or another. But it didn't sound too nice."

"Just a suggestion. Let's book it. Now."

We all agreed with Beth and went off to find adventure elsewhere.

**AN: One thing's for sure: I don't wanna stay at the same hotel as them.  
Here's some fun for you: a riddle. By me. x) I wrote it as a poem and then thought: Hmmm, this would make a good riddle... Here it is:**

I am a savior  
In my own sick way  
I always bring destruction  
To make way for creation  
Every creature meets me  
At some point in time  
Many people fear me  
And what I always bring  
Everyone is my enemy  
No one is my friend  
My powers are great  
I'm right up with divinity  
Respect is always mine  
As is a mighty angel  
Fear me, expect me  
Who I am is____

**Any ideas what it could be? Kudos and a chapter dedication to whoever gets it right. :)**

**So...tomorrow is my birthday. No joke, it really is. And...reviews always make nice birthday presents...just thought I'd mention that. :DDD REVIEW!!**


	6. Dangerous Secrets

**AN: Thank you for reviewing! As for the riddle, I got some interesting answers. I think the most common one was Fire. I know someone guessed Itex. And a couple of you said Nature. The correct answer? *drumroll* Death. The last lines of the poem/riddle are, **Fear me, expect me/Who I am is Death**. So...kudos to: **Blawwmkw**,** kitkatgal137**,** Aleria14**,** Dark Chocolat**,** **and** Kina Kalamari**. This chapter's for you guys!  
****Okay, so this chapter...Chapter Six...this is where things start to get interesting. The first bit is just a sort of joke (thank Mab and Gisli for it) and then surprises. Lots of surprises... **

Maximum Ride: Passing the Torch  
Sequel to MR: The After Years

Summary: Much has changed in the flock after fifteen years. At their second reunion, secrets lurk at every corner and disaster strikes, upsetting the delicate balance of their new lives and thrusting their fate into unprepared wings. SEQUEL TO MR: THE AFTER YEARS!

Chapter Six: Dangerous Secrets

**Max and Fang's Hotel Room, Lake Tahoe, Nevada**

Ella and Gazzy had just arrived at the hotel and had immediately come to our room. Then there was a knock at our door, which we all assumed was Angel and Total. However, when I answered the door, I was quite surprised to see a waiter dressed nicely in black and white, holding a silver platter.

"Your food, madam?"

I was definitely confused. "I didn't order any food."

The waiter crinkled his nose in annoyance. "But the order clearly says room 306," he insisted.

"But no one in here ordered anything. Sorry." I closed the door and was about to jump back into the conversation when there came another knock. I spun around and pulled open the door.

"Angel! Total! Come on in!" I opened the door wider and ushered them through.

"Gazzy!" Angel called to her brother.

"Hey Angel!" I watched as the two embraced, united once again.

"El!"

"Ange!" Ella embraced her sister-in-law as if she were some long lost friend.

"Why didn't anyone tell me where the party was?" Angel asked, pretending to be offended when she so obviously was not.

Iggy rolled his unseeing eyes. "Because we knew you'd figure it out sooner or later, like you found Max and Fang right when they entered the hotel."

"True. But it still would've been polite, Igs." She crossed her arms over her chest and that's when I saw it.

My mouth instantly became a fly trap and my eyes became the sun and the moon. "Is that…? Angel…? Oh my…" I found myself unable to speak coherently. I began to feel a tad faint.

Nudge saw it, too. "Oh, Angel…why didn't you tell us before?"

Angel blushed furiously, tucking her hands behind her back. She was nervous. "Um, uh, wh-what are you guys talking about?"

I reached behind her and grabbed her arm, inspecting her hand more closely. "Wow. I don't know how I didn't see it before… It's HUGE…"

Angel tried to tug her arm away, but my grip didn't falter. "Gazzy, did _you_ know?"

"Know what? What are you guys talking about?" The Gasman stepped toward Angel and me ever so cautiously. His eyes nearly fell into his open mouth as they spied what Nudge and I had so dramatically announced. I could feel the others creeping closer for a better look.

"Who is it Angel?" Ella asked timidly. Her husband was still speechless with shock.

"Geez, will you guys just _quit_ making such a big deal? So what? I'm getting married. Whoop-dee-doodle-doo. All the rest of you have been married, even Total! Why is it such a big deal when I decide to tie the knot?"

My lips trembled like a child's. I took Angel into my arms, swallowing her in a hug. "Oh, Angel. I just can't believe it. My little baby's all grown up. She's facing even more bad guys in that courtroom. She's already turned thirty. She's nearly taller than me. And now she's getting married. I-I just can't believe it."

Angel sighed. "I'm sorry, Max. I should've told you sooner."

It took all my strength to hold back the tears that were almost too ready to spill out of my eyes. "It's okay, baby." I released her and got serious again. "Now sit down and tell us all about this fellow of yours."

Total coughed from our feet. "Don't worry, he's perfect for her."

Angel took a seat at the edge of the bed. The rest of us took our seats. Total leapt into Angel's lap.

"Well, his name's Anthony Joshua, but everyone just calls him AJ. He's another lawyer at the firm. I met him when we got put on the same case. When it was all over, he asked me out to dinner. I agreed and had the time of my life. That was three years ago.

"I continued to see him and soon enough, I fell in love. And then, last week, he took me to my favorite restaurant, nothing fancy. Then we went for a long walk down at the promenade, and there were fireworks, even though nothing special was happening that day. And then I saw an "A" in the sky, and an "R" and so on. And then a ring. I turned to AJ and he was on one knee, that velvet box in hand, and he asked me to marry him. I was crying, harder than I've ever cried. And I said yes."

"AWWWWWWWWW!" Nudge and Ella chorused, obviously charmed.

"What does he look like? What color are his eyes? How's his hair look?" Nudge bombarded.

Angel laughed. "Well, he's tall, with beautiful brown hair. And his eyes are like melted chocolate with a hint of honey, and just as warm. He goes to the gym regularly. He likes comedy and black and white movies. He's into rock music and some punk. He's a _great_ lawyer. Another thing, he loves bird watching."

"Angel, does he know about…us?" I asked, knowing this was the most important question.

She was silent, looking slightly ashamed. Then she looked me straight in the eyes, her gaze piercing. One solid word came out of her mouth.

"No."

For a moment, no one dared speak. No one needed to. Angel was a mind reader and knew even the thoughts we didn't voice.

"Yes, Fang. I do want to tell him, but I don't know how. I'd need your guys help for that."

I glanced over at Fang just as he nodded.

"I have a bunch of tapes of the show when you guys came on. I could give you one to show him. I'm sure he'd recognize you."

"Thanks, Nudge. That'd be nice. The funny thing is that, one night, he struck up on conversation about the 'legendary flock, complete with wings' and was utterly fascinated. He told me that, when he was a kid, he was obsessed with learning everything he could about us, and how he wished he, too, could fly off on his own pair of wings."

"Well why didn't you tell him then?" Gazzy asked.

"It was too early. Our relationship was too unstable. I wasn't sure what would happen, if we would break up the next day, or something. I was trying to be careful, to protect our secret."

"Don't worry, Angel. I know how you feel," I reassured.

"To some extent, yes you do. But this is different. I _want_ to tell Anthony. But you never really wanted to tell David."

In my peripheral, I swear I saw Fang stiffen at the mention of my ex.

"You know, I know four people who probably feel exactly as you do," Nudge spoke.

Total lifted his head. "Speaking of those kids, Max, I'm afraid I don't much like your daughter."

"Which one?"

"The one that looks like Fang."

"Why?"

"She treats me like I'm a pooch! She was all cuddly and using baby-talk. And I. Do not. Speak baby."

I rolled my eyes. "Total, to her, you _are_ a dog with no special qualities besides the fact that you wear a sweater."

"Humph. Well I'm getting sick of them thinking I'm some ordinary dog off the street. You guys need to tell them already."

"Tell them what? That you talk? Why don't you do that yourself?" Iggy smirked.

"Not just that. You should tell them _everything_. About the School, and the whitecoats, and the flock, and Itex, and the whole enchilada!"

"NO!" Fang shouted. "They aren't ready for it; give it another year."

"Geez, excuse me for not knowing this was a sensitive subject for you." Total rose from Angel's lap and trotted over to the window.

-_-_-_-_-

As I looked out the window and down below, I spotted a woman and her dog walking into the hotel. Though I couldn't get a very good look, I decided that this was one dog I'd like to get to know better.

Behind me, the others continued to chat. The girls gushed about Angel's fiancé while the guys talked about what they should do for the reunion.

Unfortunately, they didn't get much time to do so, because two minutes later, the door burst open and a dark shadow flew over the window, wrenching it open. I gave a little doggie yelp as I scurried under the bed. But before I reached my destination, I saw the infiltrator. She was a short woman to whom the years hadn't been so kind. She had blond hair in one solitary braid down her back and scars painted all across her face. Her eyes held malice and hate and disgust and she was the single scariest thing my eyes had ever laid eyes on.

Suddenly, I found that my legs couldn't scurry fast enough.

"Maximum Ride. We meet again," I heard the scary woman say.

From my vantage point, I saw nearly a dozen black-clad figures enter the room through the window.

"Who are you?" Max demanded in that strong voice that could give the boogeyman the willies.

"Oh, you don't remember me? But you shall, Maximum, you shall."

And I watched as, one by one, the seven of them fell to the ground and the dark figures carried them away. I didn't dare breathe, even when I saw Angel's face, her eyes closed in unnatural sleep, peer at me from where her captors took her down.

Fear was the only emotion my body had room for as I watched my family being taken away, and I didn't know if I'd ever see them again.

**AN: Can you say fOrEsHaDoWiNg?? I hope you guys could tell who narrated the last part. If not, it was Total, our furry little friend. From here on out, only Mab and Max will narrate, no one else. **

**IMPORTANT!!! IF YOU KNOW WHO THE SCARY LADY IS, HOLD YOUR TONGUE! Please don't spoil things for everyone else. The identity of the scary lady will be revealed soon enough, so just sit tight. Wait, I think I'm lying about the 'soon' part. You guys have to wait till Chapter Eleven. Haha. BUT STILL DON'T TELL!!**

**Reviews, reviews, reviews. Do you guys know the difference between chocolate cake and brownies? Cake uses baking _soda_, brownies use baking _powder_. I want this story to be a big, fluffy, tasty chocolate cake. The reviews are my baking soda. If you don't REVIEW, then I'll have to use baking powder and I'll end up with flat, crumbly, icky brownies instead. Now, who wants some chocolate cake? :D**


	7. Bird's Out Of the Bag

**AN: Ah! The formidable (yet somehow lucky) Chapter Seven! And it's not even Friday yet! I pumped a lot of reviews out of you guys last chapter (taking us past a hundred!! BRAVO!!), and it turns out most of you prefer brownies! I swear, I'm not dessert-ist or anything; I do like brownies. And cake. Both are awesome!**

**Okay, so a bit of a mix-up happened last chapter. **Setfiregirl** reviewed Ch5 and answered the riddle correctly just a hair before I posted Ch6, and the answer. Since I didn't find her review till afterwards, she gets this chapter all to herself. Whoo-hoo!**

Maximum Ride: Passing the Torch  
Sequel to MR: The After Years

Summary: Much has changed in the flock after fifteen years. At their second reunion, secrets lurk at every corner and disaster strikes, upsetting the delicate balance of their new lives and thrusting their fate into unprepared wings. SEQUEL TO MR: THE AFTER YEARS!

Chapter Seven: The Bird's Out of the Bag

**Hotel Elevator, Lake Tahoe, Nevada**

After causing mayhem down at the pool, the four of us decided to retire to the room Beth and I were sharing. We snickered constantly, remembering the angry chef and pool lurkers.

But Gisli still wouldn't look me in the eye.

The elevator dinged at the third floor and we piled out and headed to room 308, our room. But, as we passed 306, where all our parents had been, we saw that the door had been forced open. Curious, I peered inside.

It was empty.

Confused, I stepped inside. I heard two other sets of footsteps behind me, but knew Behitha was following, too. I couldn't spy anything out of the ordinary. There was my dad's book, resting on the end table. There was Mom's watch, the one she always had on her wrist when she went out.

And then I saw it, a piece of hotel stationery on the bed. But I didn't recognize the handwriting.

I tried really hard to keep my cool as I read the torn slip of paper. The messy handwriting announced:

_To whom it may concern:_

_Alas! I have done it! Revenge is mine, as well as the famous flock! No ransom will be made. They will only disappear for good. I have deemed retrieval impossible and nothing will make me let them go, now that I have them._

_--B.D._

"Uh, guys…I think our parents have been kidnapped…"

"What is it? A ransom note?" Hawk asked anxiously.

"No, actually. It clearly says that 'no ransom will be made.' It's signed 'B.D.' I don't recognize the handwriting."

I heard a little cough come from under the bed. We all turned to see Total the little black dog crawl out.

I rolled my eyes and groaned. "Oh, great. Aunt Ariel's kidnapper left the weirdo dog in the sweater behind." Beth giggled at my remark as I turned away from the dog to speak to the others when a voice behind me boomed,

"How dare you! I probably have better manners and more smarts than the four of you put together!"

Startled, I spun around. Total the weird little dog was glaring swords and daggers at me. I could practically _feel_ the ice in his stare and the looks of awe on everyone else's faces. My eyes got as big as volleyballs and I swear I could feel the soft carpet under my chin.

"D-did the dog just _yell_ at me?" I asked the air

"Yes, as a matter of fact I _did_ just yell at you, and I can do a hell of a lot more than yell. Any other questions?" This time, I couldn't deny it; I _saw_ the dog's mouth move with his words.

Gisli cleared his throat. "Uh, um, does anyone else know that you can, uh…"

"Talk? Of course! Angel and Max and Fang and Iggy and Nudge and Gazzy and Ella and a few others know. They've known for a loooooong time."

"Exactly how old are you?" Hawk squeaked.

Total smiled. "Ah. Older than you guys, that's for sure. And your parents. I do believe that I am…fifty years old, give or take."

"That's in dog years, right?" Beth whispered, still in a bit of shock, though her face was as guarded as ever.

Total chuckled. "Nope, kiddo. That's in human years."

I tried unsuccessfully to hide my shock. Behitha politely raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"What's with all our parents' weird nicknames?"

Total chortled again. This dog obviously had a strange sense of humor. His tail wagged ferociously as he sat down. "First of all, they aren't nicknames. Now, before I go any further, you guys might wanna sit down, too."

Obediently, the four of us plopped down on the carpet. That's what you do, you know, when you discover that your aunt's dog can talk: You obey and believe every word that exits his furry mug.

"Geez, I told your parents to tell you ages ago, but, of course, I end up doing it," Total grumbled. Then, his eyes brightened. "Okay, I think I know how to do this. Now, you four have lived your lives in secrecy. And it's about time you guys revealed your secrets. To each other. Right now. Go." He looked at us expectantly. Then, Gisli stood up. Leave it to the hot one, I guess.

"Um, well, my parents told me to never tell, but this is an emergency, so…" Slowly, almost cautiously, Gisli peeled off his shirt. His beautifully sculpted muscles had me wiping drool from the corner of my mouth, but _nothing_ could've prepared me for what happened next. In one split moment, he went from standing there, bare-chested, and then he closed his eyes and the most amazing, gorgeous, outstandingly beautiful wings I've ever seen revealed themselves from his back.

He was it. He was the boy with the wings.

At that moment, the world didn't matter. I forgot my kidnapped parents, I forgot the talking dog, I forgot any danger I was in. At that moment, in that room, I was flying higher and faster than ever before. At that moment, I knew I was in love with Gisli Griffiths.

His wings were pure sunshine, bound in feathers and molded into wings. So bright and warm, it took everything in me to not throw myself into his arms.

I vaguely noticed that Beth was looking at me curiously. I felt her finger brush my cheek and realized I was crying.

"Mab, are you okay?" the angel asked with concern.

Quickly, I regained my composure. "Yeah, yeah, I'm okay. Just got something stuck in my eyes."

Gisli rolled his eyes at my pathetic excuse. "Well, yeah. My parents told me to never show anyone my…wings."

"That's what our parents told us, too," I blurted, speaking for both Behitha and I.

Gisli's eyes sparked. "Really?"

Beth nodded soberly.

"I really do understand you, Gisli," I whispered.

He smiled.

"But I'm not gonna take anything off to prove it," I joked.

Beth understood what I meant and got out her pocket knife. She crawled behind me and carefully cut to slits into the back of my shirt. She handed me the knife and I did the same with her shirt. Then, we unsheathed our wings.

Gisli was entranced, I could tell, by my wings, looking as if darkness itself had swallowed them whole. The light from the window shone a bit on them, exposing purple streaks.

Total smiled. "You two look just like your parents."

Hawk coughed and we all turned to look at him.

"Um, I have wings and all, but you see…" Shamefully, he pulled at the back of his shirt. There, right in the middle of his back, were two tiny wings, feebly quivering. They were no bigger than a pigeon's.

Total slapped what I supposed to be his forehead with a paw. "I was afraid of something like this."

We all turned back to him. "You might wanna close the door, before someone sees you, Mab," Total whispered. I did as he said.

"Okay, Mr. Expert. Tell us what's going on, since you seem to know everything from infinity to beyond."

Total sighed. "I guess I can't put this off any longer.

"Where to begin, where to begin… Oh, wait, if I'm going to tell all, you guys aren't allowed to interrupt. No exceptions. Agreed?" We all nodded in unison. "Okay, I guess I'll start at the beginning.

"So, I'm sure you guys have wondered more than once what's up with the wings. You see, when your parents were still infants, they were taken by an organization called the School. The scientists ran multiple genetic tests on them, screwing around with this and that. And _voila_! They had wings. They were never given proper names, just little names that were easy to remember. There was Maximum, or Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, the Gasman, or Gazzy, and Angel.

"They managed to escape the School, eventually, and four years later, Max learned she was supposed to save the world. Long story short, she finally did, when she was fourteen. Then, we all split, had a reunion ten years later, Fang and Max—_finally_—realized they were in love with each other and they had you two." Total pointed his paw at Beth and me. "Iggy and Nudge ran off together, hence Gisli. And Ella and the Gasman became properly acquainted, yada, yada, yada.

"Now, here we all are, fifteen years later. And I've just taken your parents' job."

I was, for once, speechless. Behitha's face showed no emotion. Gisli's eyes were wide, his glasses slipping down his nose. He still hadn't put his shirt back on. Hawk looked unsatisfied.

"But why do I have tiny wings when the others don't?"

"Well, my guess is that while Beth, Mab, and Gisli are two percent avian, you're only one percent."

"Why is that?"

"Both Max and Fang are two percent avian, first generations. It was only logical for Mab and Behitha to also be two percent bird, except they're second generation.

"Nudge and Iggy are also first generation, two percenters. So Gisli is also two percent.

"But you mother Ella is fully human. Your father passed on to you one percent of his avian genetics, but your mother had none to pass down. So you're only one percent."

"Oh. I get it. I think," Hawk said.

"Anyways, I think that's enough storytelling for one day. Now, I do believe you guys need a plan, and you better plan to travel light and fly far."

"But what about you? And Hawk?" Gisli asked.

"I think Hawk has more birdie qualities than meets the eye. He's probably lighter than any of you guys. As for me, will someone _please_ take off this wretched sweater?"

Beth crept forward. She had yet to speak after Total's story. She carefully grabbed hold of the purple material and peeled it off. Total shook it away impatiently. "Thank you, Beth. As you can see, I have my own method of transportation built in."

And he did. Stuck onto the dog's back were two miniature wings, but they seemed just the right size to accommodate his weight.

"Well, wait are you waiting for? Start planning!"

**AN: Ya gotta love Total. :D AGAIN, IF YOU KNOW (OR THINK YOU KNOW) WHO THE SCARY LADY IS, DON'T SAY IN A REVIEW! DON'T SPOIL IT FOR ANYONE! However, if you are in desperate need of telling, PM me. But just because you ask me, doesn't mean I'll tell you if you're right or wrong.**

**WAIT! I have some news. Do you want the good news first, or the bad? I'll just start with the bad: I have started school. My summer is over, and so is a lot of my free time. What can I say? When you're still in high school but stuck in a college Pre-Cal class, things get pretty hectic. Homework. Drama. Friends. Projects. Clubs. (Speaking of clubs, I actually decided to join a few, like Yearbook, Literary Journal, and Theatre.) Well, what about FanFiction?  
Thankfully, that's where the good news comes in. As of now, I am _nearly_ done writing the story. :D All that leaves then is writing up ANs that you guys probably don't always read, and finding the time to post. Last year, I was able to update at school a lot of Fridays, so I might be able to again this year.**

**Ideas, ideas, ideas! For those _Thief Lord_ fans out there, I'll try to update **The Greatest Joy** soon and finish writing the story. That way I can start on this other MR idea I have that I really like. **

**OMtothefrickinG! Are any of you guys fans of _The Hunger Games_? THE SECOND BOOK CAME OUT TUESDAY! AHHH!!**

**Okay, now I'm just rambling unimportantly.**

**Riddles are fun, don't you think? Here's another one to bite at your brain cells and get you ready for school:**

Ah, such sweet power  
Always at my fingertips  
Oh, what great power  
Making what is not  
It's a prime position  
Working with the imaginary  
To negogiate for reality  
But who wants reality?  
When they can have  
All that is mine  
My works, my fruits  
All so astoundingly fine  
Come forward, my children  
Indulge yourselves, as long  
As you know me  
Try to succeed me  
I am so many  
You can be me  
Who am I? I  
Am a ____ ____

**Twenty lines, four words per. Two word answer. Anyone wanna take a whack at it? For a chapter dedication? Good luck! REVIEW!**


	8. A Plan is Born

**AN: Wow. I got a lot of good guesses on the riddle, but only one was right on the first shot. Congrats to **Kina Kalamari**! **Lyla Ride** also answered the riddle correctly, but only after quite a few tries. This chapter goes out to them!! (By the way, the answer to the riddle is as follows: **Who am I? I / Am a fiction writer**.)**

**All right. So, I am nearly done writing this story. Chapter Twenty-Two is in the works, but I will still continue to update once a week only. Sorry folks, but if I put it all on here now, there's no room for suspense, which I think is crucial. I also think I should probably look that stuff over a few more times, because I keep changing my mind on somethings, which means that I keep nedding to go back and fit the rest of the stuff for it. It's actually pretty annoying, this whole editing process. **

**Also, because of some of that editing stuff, as well as the credible timing, this chapter is also Mab's. Max and the flock will show their faces again in Chapter Nine. Sorry about that. Then it will switch off between them for a few chapters, during which there will be a guest-star-perspective. Honestly, it won't be hard to figure out.**

**Okay, now I know you guys don't want me to keep you from the chapter (which has some "Masli", as **ripmyhairout** dubbed it). Enjoy!**

Maximum Ride: Passing the Torch  
Sequel to MR: The After Years

Summary: Much has changed in the flock after fifteen years. At their second reunion, secrets lurk at every corner and disaster strikes, upsetting the delicate balance of their new lives and thrusting their fate into unprepared wings. SEQUEL TO MR: THE AFTER YEARS!

Chapter Eight: A Plan is Born

**Gisli's Hotel Room, Lake Tahoe, Nevada**

"Wow, Gisli, you must be the most organized guy I know," I remarked as I looked around his room. There was no mess. The bed was made. Clothes were all neatly folded.

"Mab, this is a hotel room and I've only been here for a day. I haven't had enough time to make a mess yet."

"True," I agreed, smiling.

Total (yes, we were still obeying his every order) had suggested we not go anywhere alone, because our parents' kidnapper(s) might be waiting in the wings to get us. So after Beth and I had filled our backpacks with a few basic necessities, with Hawk, Gisli, and Total watching close by, Beth went with Hawk and Total to get some of their needs, and I had escorted Gisli.

I strolled over to his window as he filled his backpack. "You have a nice view. Much better than the concrete parking lot that I saw from my room."

"Too bad I don't have much more time to enjoy it," he replied, walking up behind me. "How old are you, Mab?"

"I turn fifteen August tenth. What about you?"

"Fifteen on the twenty-ninth of July."

"Only twelve days difference."

"Yup."

"So…you gonna finish packing?" I turned around to face him.

"I'm already done."

"Oh, well, then, um…" I was at a loss for words. This never happened to me! But then again, Gisli made me feel like I'd never felt before, and while I loathed being stripped of my over-bearing confidence, I somehow liked feeling a bit vulnerable for once.

"Look, Mab, about what happened earlier…I feel like I should explain."

"What part of what happened earlier? A lot happened earlier."

He took a step towards me, leaned in close and brushed his nose against mine. "This part of what happened earlier," he whispered.

"_That_ part of what happened earlier. Well what's there to explain?" I breathed back, yearning to touch my lips to his.

"I-I'm sorry. Not for kissing you, but for pulling away like that. But you understand, don't you? I hadn't known that you shared my secret but I knew that you were about to find out."

"That's what I was doing."

"What do you mean?"

"I wanted to know if you shared my secret."

"Well now you know."

"And? What now?"

He kissed me in response. "How about that?"

I pulled him a little closer, looking through his glasses into his deep blue eyes. They reminded me so much of the sky, complete with clouds. And I loved the sky.

"Gisli, I just want you to know, for my entire life, I've felt like it was impossible for me to belong. All my life, I've been looking for the boy with the wings that's haunted my dreams. And at last I've found him."

He chuckled halfheartedly. "A boy with wings. If I wasn't a boy with wings, I'd think you were crazy."

"Well then come closer, my boy with wings…" I was just about to kiss him again when a sharp knock sounded at the door.

"Mab! Gisli! Are you in there?" Behitha called.

Leave it to my twin to ruin the moment.

"Yes! We're here; we're safe," I shouted back to her.

"Okay, I just hope you guys aren't doing anything dirty in there," she mumbled less audibly.

"Now what would make you think that, dear sister?" I picked up my stuff and opened the door. "We were just admiring the view." I smiled at Behitha, who looked at me with suspicious eyes.

"Uh-huh. Sure, sis. I believe you." She rolled her eyes.

"Will you two cut it out? We've gotta go!" Total said impatiently. He had tucked his wings in enough that, as long as you didn't look too close, they seemed to be a part of his fur.

"Fine. Then let's get outta here already," I murmured.

Gisli came out of the room as well and the four of us (plus dog) strolled toward the elevators. A few dings later, we were pushing our way through the lobby and outside.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but I still don't get how Hawk's movin'," I remarked, looking pointedly at Total. So far, he seemed to have the answers to everything.

Total snickered. "Alright, Mab. Since you seem to doubt my wisdom the most, why don't you pick up your cousin?"

"Huh?"

"Put your arms around him and lift him into the air."

I looked at him doubtfully, but obeyed. I put my arms around Hawk and his backpack, and lifted, expecting to find a heavy weight, like a bundle of bricks. Instead, to my great surprise and shock, I found he was as light as a feather, or a few of them.

"Wow, Hawk. What diet are you on?" I asked as I set him down.

"I'm not; I've tried real hard, but I never seem to gain weight."

I turned to Total the Wise for an explanation.

"You see, Mab, Hawk is equipped with all the necessities to fly, just like you are. His bones are hollow. He has a few air sacs in addition to his lungs. His wings just haven't grown with him, but if they had, he would be perfectly able to fly."

"So, you're telling me that if my wings were smaller, I'd be as light as him?"

"It's a possibility. Now enough questions. Gisli, you seem to be the strongest, and you are the oldest, so you should be able to carry Hawk and fly with no problem."

"Okay, I can do that."

"Mab, Beth, you two get to fly solo, but I'm tellin' you, if you see me falling out of the sky and don't even try to catch me, then I will come back and haunt you."

"Is that a possibility?" Behitha asked quietly.

"Unfortunately, it is. For all of us."

Hawk gulped. "You mean…we can seriously…_fall?_"

"Of course. What goes up must come down, and not always willingly."

Gisli smiled and ruffled Hawk's hair. "Don't worry. Even if you aren't related to me, I won't let you fall."

"I hope you stick to that promise," he mumbled.

"Then we should be able to leave now, unless you guys need a flying lesson, too." Total began to trot towards the edge of the parking lot.

"I do not need a flying lesson," I said defiantly. Yes, I know. I'm a snob.

"I'm stable enough on my wings," Gisli offered.

"I've actually only flown a few times," Beth whispered, "but I think I can get the hang of it soon enough."

"Alright-y then. Up-up-and-awa--. Wait. You guys haven't decided where you're going."

"I thought you knew, oh-so wise pup."

"Mab, I am not a pup. Plus, I have no idea who took your parents or where they are. But I can suggest a starting place that might help us out along the way."

"Then, pray tell."

"Your grandmother might know something."

"Grandma Val?"

"Yep."

"But why would she know something?"

"Dr. Martinez has a long and dark past. She helped create your mother and she knew exactly what would happen. She was also around for your parents' golden years and is bound to know a thing or two about what's going on."

"My parents told me some about Valencia Martinez, but nothing much beyond chocolate chip cookies," Gisli said.

"I don't think Grandma would know anything. I see her a lot and she doesn't seem like the kind of person that would be involved in something as brutal as kidnapping," Hawk defended.

Behitha stayed quiet.

"Well we don't have to go there. It was just a suggestion."

"I think we should listen to the dog. He's been right so far, so I say we take the chance. What've we got to lose?"

"I agree with Mab," my twin said, standing up a bit straighter, as if daring one of the guys to challenge her.

"Then Arizona it is. To Grandmother's house we go!" Gisli chuckled.

Hawk just shrugged. Gisli picked him up easily in one smooth motion, as if Hawk were a mere child, not an eleven-year-old boy.

Then, Total started running, deeper into the forest that bordered the parking lot. And in a few seconds, his wings had snapped out of their clever little hiding place and he was flying. Behitha followed him almost immediately. I looked at Gisli, who smiled at me, pushing his glasses farther up his nose before taking off with Hawk. Beth had done him the courtesy of cutting two long slits into the back of his shirt. I watched them go, thinking it a beautiful picture.

I then tightened the straps of my backpack and ran, only stopping when I could no longer feel the ground beneath my feet.

I was flying.

_We_ were flying.

And I had never felt more elated in my life.

**AN: Whoo-hoo! You guys have been awesome, you know that? So, next chapter is back to Max, where she will tell of the situation she and the flock are in. Also, I AM AWARE THAT MOST OF YOU KNOW WHO THE SCARY LADY IS!! THERE'S A HUGE GIVE-AWAY RIGHT BEFORE YOU CLICK ON THE STORY! I know it's not that difficult; just keep in mind that none of the characters have all the info. Max has the description of who she saw (but people change a lot in twenty-five years) and she's gonna get a huge shocker in Chapter Eleven, while Mab&co. have a note and some initials. You guys have both _as well_ as the basic story info.**

**REVIEWS are past the hundreds now. Can you say AWESOMENESS??!! I can. It seems to me like I got the most reviews when I discriminated against brownies (who knew they were so loved??). No, don't worry, I'm not gonna do that again. Brownies are cool. As is cake. :)**

**Soooo...in an attempt to weedle more REVIEWS out of you guys, I have come up with _yet another_ riddle. I've been having quite a bit of fun making these up and there's plenty more to come. This one is a tad bit more difficult (hopefully):**

Shape me, change me  
Make me what you will  
Do what you like  
For I am but ____.

**Think you can answer it? You might wanna really try this time because THE STAKES ARE HIGHER!! The ones who answer the riddle correctly, with one try, before the next update (when the answer is revealed) will get a chapter dedication AND they will also find in their FF inbox an excerpt of a later chapter. Now who thinks they can answer it?? REVIEW!!**


	9. A Captor's Shadow

**AN: Whoo-hoo! Thank you for reviewing!! A lot more people than I anticipated got the riddle right. If I knew so many people would get it, I probably wouldn't have promised sneak peeks. But those of you who answered right and got your excerpts are probably ready to curse me to the depths of the earth, because some of them were quite evil...x). Anyway, this chapter goes out to...  
**Blawwmkw**,** Midge 1012**,** Kina Kalamari**,** Setfiregirl**,** darkfairy136**,** 2sweet2B4gtn**, and** Toxic Rain42**. ****The answer, one was only one word (I got some two-worders, when there was only one space): CLAY!!! I was trying to think up something random that no one would get right and that was the randomest thing I could think of. You have to admit, it is pretty random to think of clay when you're sitting in Pre-Calculus. Don't you think??**

**NEWS FLASH: Any **_Romeo and Juliet_ **fans out there? If so, check out my new fanfic for it. :)**

**Anyways, this chapter (NINE!!) is back to Max and the flock! They went missing for two chapters because they were in the process of being kidnapped by the Scary Lady. But they're here now. Enjoy!**

Maximum Ride: Passing the Torch  
Sequel to MR: The After Years

Summary: Much has changed in the flock after fifteen years. At their second reunion, secrets lurk at every corner and disaster strikes, upsetting the delicate balance of their new lives and thrusting their fate into unprepared wings. SEQUEL TO MR: THE AFTER YEARS!

Chapter Nine: The Captor's Shadow

**Location Unknown**

It was dark. That was the first thing I noticed. When I finally remembered to open my eyes, I found that it actually wasn't that dark. There was a scarce amount of light entering from a five foot long window at the opposite end of the room. Too bad the window was only about three inches tall. No escape possible through there.

The second thing I noticed was that I couldn't move. Anything. At all. Except my eyes.

"Max, Max! Are you okay? Wake up!" I heard someone say frantically. I tried to find the source of their voice.

Fang. Fang, Fang. My Fang. I think the only time I was happier to see him was all those years ago, on that forlorn beach on the east coast. Oh, and of course in Orlando some fifteen years ago.

I tried to speak to him, to tell him that I couldn't move, but my lips were too heavy, like two lead bricks and my tongue felt like it was made of iron.

I let my eyes dart around, hoping he would see that they were open. For the first time in over a week, he looked me in the eye. He exhaled a sigh of relief.

"Max, thank God you're alright."

I wanted to nod, so badly I wanted to nod, but my head wouldn't budge.

"The tranquilizer should wear off soon. The others are okay."

_Where are they?_ I wanted to ask.

_I'm right here, Max. The rest of us are behind you. I still can't speak._

_Oh Angel! You're okay!_

_Yes. Don't worry._

I wanted to sigh in relief. Everyone was okay.

But who had captured us? Who had found us after all these years and known that we would all be in one place? Who wanted us and why?

"Max, do you have any idea who's behind this? Blink once for yes, twice for no," Fang whispered.

I blinked twice.

"Do you think the girls are okay?"

My eyes widened with fear. What if they'd been captured too?

"You're worried about them."

I blinked.

"I am, too, Max. I am, too"

"Ah! At last I can move something besides my eyes! I can't even use them!" Iggy.

"Shh!" Fang hissed.

"Sorry!"

"Iggy, do you think you know--"

"Sorry, man, but the lady didn't ring a bell. The Director's long been dead. I saw her dead body with my own two eyes. Er, at least, Angel put the picture in my head. And it wasn't too pretty."

"What about the kids? Do you think they're here?"

"If they are, then at least we'll have some help kicking ass. Gisli's showed up more than one officer at the station."

I could do nothing but listen to their exchange. Iggy wasn't worried about his kid, so why should I worry?

_Because they would have no idea what was going on!_

My lips began to feel a bit lighter. I tried to speak again. Still no success.

"Don't push yourself, Max," Angel advised. "Just be patient and soon enough you'll have exactly what you want."

_The kids,_ I thought. _I'm worried about the kids._

"Of course you are, Max. It's only natural, you being a mother and all."

_It's not just that! They won't have any idea what the hell's going on! They don't know about any of this! We've doomed them, Angel. Completely doomed them. They'll probably go to the police or something and then they'll be told all about us. I didn't want that; I didn't want some stranger to tell them that their parents have lied to them all their lives._

"No, I don't think they'd go to the police. Besides, Total isn't here, which means he got left behind. He'll help them."

_Great. A flying, talking dog gets to tell them their parent's lied to them. At least that's a step up from a stranger._

"Max, seriously. They'll be fine."

_Fine. Can you get anything from whoever has caught us?_

"No. I just get walls everywhere I go, except from you guys, in this room. But I don't want to keep trying. Running into walls, even mental ones, gets to be quite painful after a while."

_Okay, baby. Don't push yourself._

"Don't worry about me, Max. I can't be hurt. It's yourself that you should worry about. Whoever she was, she obviously wanted you. She wouldn't hurt the rest of us."

Suddenly, I heard foreign voices from outside our prison.

"…but what do you expect us to do with them? What do you expect them to do? They couldn't possibly be worth anything now."

That kinda hurt. Yeah, I was a lot older than I used to be, but I was in no way out of practice. Okay, but no more than a little.

"Don't worry. I plan to drain them of all the worth they have left," came another voice. This one I recognized as the one that had addressed me earlier.

I heard a door open, but I couldn't turn to see it. I noticed that Fang pretended to still be immobilized, turning stalk still and silent as the grave. I assumed that Iggy and Angel did the same.

"How are you, Maximum? Not so 'Maximum' anymore, now are you? Soon enough, I'll be on top and you will be dead to the world."

I still couldn't move or speak, though every muscle in my body wanted to cuss this woman out while I brought her within an inch of death. How _dare_ she endanger my flock _and_ jeopardize my kids! I was a pissed off mother, and that was just an understatement.

"Aw, you still can't move? Oh, poor Maximum. And you're in for much worse."

I was boiling with anger and hatred towards this woman whose identity was still unknown to me.

The woman bent down to look me in the eye. I still could not recognize her, and the scars that covered her face were no help. Her braid thwacked me in the face.

"Who's gonna save the hero now? You've made so many mistakes, Max. Too many. But soon you'll make no more. Unless you find a way to become undead."

Apparently that was it for Fang. He swung his legs around and knocked the woman over. She landed with an _oof_ and I could see Fang scowling at her, his face twisted in disgust. I guess we were on decent terms for the moment.

"No one threatens my wife," he spat.

The woman laughed. Yes, _laughed_.

"Ah, Fang. You never cease to amuse me." She stood up and brushed herself off. Then she snapped her fingers. Out of nowhere, two mansion-sized buffoons entered my line of sight. I didn't see what they did; all I saw was Fang fall to the ground, looking much bloodier than before.

Now, I _really_ wanted to throttle someone.

"Fang, Fang, Fang. Didn't your mother ever teach you that it was impolite to hit a girl? Ah, but you never did know your mother." The woman leaned over him, cupping his bloody chin in her cruel hands. Her face was too close to his for me to be comfortable.

"I can also see that you don't remember me, or that you're trying to block your memory. Well, sweetie, it might comfort you to know that I wasn't threatening your dear wife. I was only telling her the truth."

And with that, the woman released Fang. She snapped again and her two minions followed her as she left the room.

The second she was gone, I let panic flood my eyes. Was Fang alright? He certainly didn't look it. His cheek was swelling up, as well as his eye and the left side of his face was dripping with blood.

"Are you okay?" Angel asked for me.

"What happened?" Iggy asked. Behind me, Angel quickly filled him in.

"Nudge is waking up," Angel announced. "Nudge, don't panic. You'll be able to move again soon enough. And now, Fang, you really look like you could use some help."

"It's just a scratch," he replied. He already pulled up part of his shirt and was using it to cover the wound and stop the bleeding. On the side of his stomach, I could still see the scar he had, just a little pinker than the rest of his skin. I hoped he wouldn't have any new scars by the time we got out of here.

Because we were gonna get out of here.

Somehow.

**AN: YAY! Fang spoke to Max! And he stood up for her!! Have they finally gotten over themselves, now that they've been kidnapped?? Eh, not yet. They're just gonna go right back to ignoring each other, because I'm a cruel author like that. ****Next chapter there's gonna be a guest star!!! (*applause*) Dr. Valencia Martinez will appear next chapter, and in a few chapters yet to come. :) Don't you just love her? Well, when I'm done, you might not love her so much. Good thing she makes such delicious cookies, because every character needs a redeeming quality! (Except maybe Mab...I'm not too sure if she has one of those... Gisli, on the other hand, has plenty *swoon*.)**

**Let it be acknowledged that...I GIVE UP! You all know by now who the SCARY LADY is, right? If you wanna say so, go ahead. I pretty much gave it away last chapter anyway. Oh, well. So much for suspense...**

**ARE YOU BORED?? If so, I have a recommendation: **Angelic Tyranny** by **Kina Kalamari** was really good. It's an MR fanfic that I (sorta) stumbled across and greatly enjoyed. Go check it out!**

**Here's another riddle to wake you up. (Don't you just LOVE these??) School's back in session and you gotta exercise that brain of yours! This one's a lot harder, I think. Also written in my Pre-Cal class. x)**

I can overpower Power  
And murder Death  
I can drown Water  
And burn Fire  
I can make Tears cry  
And Honesty lie  
I can be the shadow of Doubt  
And the ray of Hope  
I can make Love despise  
And Hatred compromise  
I can make Silence speak  
And Cacophony deaf  
Courage cowers in my eyes  
And Cowardice fights  
I can make Lies tell the truth  
And Humble turn to greed  
Tell me what I am  
You may never get it right  
But keep trying anyway  
I am the __________.

**Think you can get it? No specifics to this one; it's completely free-verse. BUT, here's a hint: there's only one space. Send me your answers in a review. You might just find excerpts from the story in your inbox. :D NOTE: IF YOU ARE LEAVING AN ANONYMOUS REVIEW AND WOULD LIKE YOUR REWARD, LEAVE YOUR EMAIL ADDRESS!! If you don't and you get the riddle right, I won't be able to send you the excerpts.**

**REVIEWS are like MONEY. They're worth a lot these days. :)**


	10. A Long and Dark Past

**AN: So...the riddle... Wow, I didn't think it was _that_ hard. No one got it. Absolutely no one. Some of you came close and some of you gave really good answers, but nobody got it right. Oh, well...**

**Back to Mab and company now. One reviewer commented that they were beginning to find these guys more interesting. Oh, how that made me laugh! But I really do hope you at least _like_ the new characters. Just a little, maybe.**

**Anyway, as promised, Dr. Valencia is making an appearance this chapter. Yes, we all love her and her cookies. But will you still love her when you learn the truth?? I can almost hear some of you guys saying, "What truth? Are you gonna tell us her super secret recipe??" No, guys, I'm not. Everyone has dark secrets and things they're ashamed of. This chapter tells a few of Valencia's. So keep reading and enjoy!**

Maximum Ride: Passing the Torch  
Sequel to MR: The After Years

Summary: Much has changed in the flock after fifteen years. At their second reunion, secrets lurk at every corner and disaster strikes, upsetting the delicate balance of their new lives and thrusting their fate into unprepared wings. SEQUEL TO MR: THE AFTER YEARS!

Chapter Ten: A Long and Dark Past

**Grandma Val's House, Phoenix, Arizona**

It took us two days to fly from our hotel in Lake Tahoe to Grandma's house in Phoenix. Gisli was worn out quite often, carrying Hawk. Behitha was almost always exhausted, as she rarely flew, but she didn't show it. Hawk was fascinated by the thrill. He had never before been in the air. Even I was tired, the muscles in my back aching. I hadn't expected the pain, what with all the night flights I took.

The only one who pressed forward in flight without tiring was Total, his minute wings flapping nonstop. He always gave frustrated grumbles when we insisted on stopping to rest, mumbling about how we were a bunch of lazy couch potatoes and didn't get enough exercise.

I led the way up Grandma's front walk. She lived in a tiny, quaint house that was just perfect for a grandma. We must have looked like an odd bunch there, sweaty and dirty, backpacks on our backs, bags under our eyes, dog at our heels, trudging up the walk to a clean little house.

And then there were the secrets under our shirts, invisible to the unknowing eye.

Tentatively, I knocked on the door. It was about 9PM, and I wasn't sure if Grandma Val would still be awake.

I waited a few seconds and knocked again. I could hear footsteps inside the house. She was coming. When the door opened, Grandma looked at us oddly.

"Hi Grandma," I said.

She cocked her head to the side. "What are you doing here, Mab? Aren't you guys supposed to be in Nevada?"

"Well, we were, but then a few…complications arose," Behitha said.

"What do you mean?"

"Val, we need some help," said a voice below. I felt something furry brush against my leg. Total. "All of us."

Grandma's eyes widened. Hadn't she known about Ariel's freaky dog? Whatever it was, she opened the door even wider, ushering us through. We followed her through the hallway, into the dining room where she told us to sit. Even Total claimed a chair as his own, standing on his hind legs in order to see over the table.

"How long have they known, Total?" Grandma asked, folding her hands under her chin, thoughtfully looking to him.

"Just over two days."

"Do they know everything?"

"Not even close. I just gave them a crash course."

"Why did you tell them? Why didn't the flock?"

"Um, Valencia?" Gisli started.

She looked at him. "You must belong to Iggy and Nudge. You look a lot like them. Your name's Gisli, right? What is it you wish to say?"

"Well, you see…" Gisli pushed his glasses a bit farther up his nose, before they could slip off, and explained everything.

Grandma Valencia didn't look too shocked, or worried for that matter. But she was speechless.

"So...someone broke into the hotel room and kidnapped seven grown adults? Just like that?"

"There were about a dozen of them. From the looks of it, things went pretty smoothly," Total elaborated.

"But why did they take Ella? She's not like the others."

"Maybe they didn't realize that. But in any case, Val, both your daughters are missing, along with their spouses, Iggy, Nudge, and Angel. And we five need your help."

"Total, aren't you getting a bit too old for these crazy adventures?"

"That's what I thought, but apparently my work has yet to be finished."

"Alright, Total. As long as you don't get my grandkids killed or lost, you do your thing. And I'll do everything I can to help save the flock."

"I knew you would. That's why I suggested we come here first."

Grandma smiled, looking ten years younger. "Tell me what you need."

Total didn't speak. None of us did. I wasn't too sure why we were here; Total was the Jedi Master in this field; we were just following his lead. The little black dog looked Grandma Val directly in the eyes, a glint of emotion there that I never before seen on a dog.

"Dr. Martinez, you know what they need."

Grandma hung her head in shame. What did Total mean?

"Why, Total? I can't even bear to tell my own kids."

"And now your kids' lives could depend on it."

She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "I was young and naïve, Total. You know that. I had no idea what I'd gotten myself into, and once I did, I couldn't get out."

"Valencia, we've all made mistakes, especially when we're young and naïve."

She put her arms on the table and rested her face in her hands, running her fingers through her graying hair.

"It's okay, Val. I never told a soul. This is your secret to speak, not mine."

"Will someone please explain what's going on?" I demanded. "I feel clueless here! First, my parents get in a huge fight and stop talking to each other. Then, they deny that and don't tell us what's up. Next thing I know they're being _kidnapped_. And then, of course, I have to learn that they _lied_ to us all our lives, from a dog who can miraculously _talk_. And now I'm being towed off on some wild-goose-chase where I learn that not only do my parents have secrets, but my _grandma_ does too! So will someone _please_ tell me what the hell's going on?"

All eyes were on me and I suddenly felt a tad self-conscious.

"I'm sorry, Mab. It's just that my past isn't something that I'm proud of. Thank goodness few people know of it."

"Well how does Total know? Who else knows?"

"Total knows because he was part of my past for a very brief time. The only other person I've kept contact with that knows is your grandfather."

"Our grandfather? But Mom always said he was dead," Behitha whispered.

"She may have thought that, but he's not. He's still out there, still alive. But he doesn't want to be found."

"Why? Why doesn't Grandpa want to be found?"

"No, no, Hawk. He isn't _your_ grandfather. Your grandpa _is_ actually dead. But the twins' isn't.

"You see, Max and Ella are only half-sisters. I was never married to Max's father and God forbid that ever happen.

"Max's father is a complicated man. He raised her for twelve years without ever telling her who he really was. When she was fourteen, he finally told her. That was also the first time I met her, my daughter. For fourteen years I had never once laid eyes on her and then she showed up at my doorstep."

"Come on, Val. Pick up the pace. Time is short and I'm not getting any younger." Total did seem quite bored.

Grandma sighed. "Has Total told you about Itex?"

Hawk shook his head. The rest of us said nothing.

"Well, Itex used to be a world power. But secretly, they also ran an organization call the School, where scientists would run all kinds of genetic tests on different specimen. That was where I first came across Total. I was working as an intern in the New York branch of the School, but I hadn't yet seen behind their pristine, business-like walls, into what they were really hiding. Total was my first glimpse into that world. I saw him, sitting all filthy and broken in a little dog crate. I didn't know what he was doing there because I had never seen the scientists run tests on a living creature before.

"Soon after, I was promoted and transferred to California, to work in their Death Valley facility. That was where I met Jeb Batchelder, Max's father. He was my partner, meant to train me in the ways and secrets of the School and their sick genetics. I was still new, so I was only allowed to work with the animals. It was a long time before I saw the kids.

"I was soon promoted again, up to Jeb's level. We still worked together quite frequently and became good friends, even outside the lab.

"Then, I got the assignment. Er, _we_ got the assignment. The Director of Itex herself came to Jeb and me and asked us if we would take on this very important, very special assignment: she asked us to create a child that would save the world. Jeb and I accepted and nine months later, Max was born.

"I never even got to hold my baby. After the delivery, I fell unconscious. Jeb was there, and the Director came soon after. When I awoke, she was already gone and so was the baby. Jeb told me what happened and I just lost my mind. By then I had seen the children there, the horribly mutilated children with scales on their backs and forked tongues. I didn't want my baby to end up like that. I screamed and screamed, thrashing in the hospital bed. Jeb tried to comfort me but I didn't want to see him. He worked for them and he wanted to be there. Finally, I just broke down and cried. I cried and sobbed and shrieked. I never stopped crying about my baby, even when the tears stopped falling."

One thing was for certain: the tears were definitely falling now. Grandma Val had tears streaming down her cheeks like waterfalls.

But I wasn't crying. I was mad. "You mean you actually _helped_ those monsters? You _helped_ them do all those dreadful things to my parents?"

"Mab, please, understand. I had no idea what I was doing and when I realized it, I jumped out of that boat. After I lost Max, I left California and I married, officially changing my name. I didn't want Itex to find me, but it didn't take Jeb long. He told me that the only reason he stayed with them was to raise our little girl. He told me what she had become and of the others like her. Sometimes he sent me pictures.

"Then he told me he was planning to take our baby and the others like her to get away from the School. He did. For two years, I didn't hear a peep out of him. And suddenly he reappeared out of thin air, telling me he had to go back for his son before they made him a monster. But he was too late. However, he was convinced it wasn't too late for Max. He did his best to keep them off her trail and succeeded for another two years.

"Then all hell broke loose. Max, Fang, and Nudge took off to rescue Angel. Max was shot saving Ella and showed up at our home. I cared for her and when I saw the wings, I couldn't stop thinking, _Is this my baby?_ And she was, she really was.

"The months passed and Max finally completed her mission, the purpose for which Jeb and I were asked to create her. She saved the world, but almost died. She's brushed with death so many times now that she could laugh in his face."

"Grandma, what happened to _my_ grandpa?" Hawk asked.

"He was killed. He didn't know about my affiliations with Itex and when they came knocking, he didn't have a clue what they were talking about. They didn't believe it though, and they put a pistol in his mouth."

"Do you have any idea who could've taken them? Who would've done it?" Gisli was obviously trying to get us back on track.

"No, Gisli. I'm sorry, but everyone I can think of who would have wanted to abduct them is dead. They made sure of that, blowing up every single Itex facility on the planet. Their enemies took a low blow and they shouldn't be resurrecting anytime soon."

"So there isn't anyone who could've possibly taken them?" Behitha's voice was no more than a whisper.

"Not that I know of, Beth. But I do know someone who might know."

"Who?" I asked.

"I already told you all about him. Jeb might know a thing or two and he definitely knows a lot more than I do. He played insider at Itex for sixteen years and he watched their downfall from his front-row seat with a smile."

"Well where do we find him if he doesn't want to be found?" I demanded.

"It shouldn't be that hard. I can just give him a call and you guys can go scare the wits out of him. But keep him alive long enough to interrogate him and figure out what's up. I want my daughters back home with nothing more than a scratch or two."

"Sure thing Grandma Val. You gonna make that call?"

"Right now, sweetie. Just give me a minute or two." She rose from the table and walked into the kitchen, where I guessed her telephone was. I heard her dial a number and then she started talking.

"Hey, Jeb, it's Val." Pause. Laugh. "Oh yeah. So how've things been going for you these days?" Pause. "Wow. Really? That's great! Where're you staying anyways?" Pause. "What? You've got to be kidding! And she hasn't noticed?" Short pause. "Gee, she really is oblivious." Pause. Chuckle. "Hey, do you think you could give me your address? I'm thinking of heading that way soon so I might have the time to stop by for a visit." Pause. "Uh-huh." Short pause. "Uh-huh." Shorter pause. "Okay. Got it. Thanks, Jeb. It was nice talking to you." Pause. "Yeah, hope to see you soon. Bye."

Grandma walked back into the dining room, smiling, a slip of paper in her hands. "Jackpot. Here's his address. Now don't go losing it." She extended it out to no one in particular, waiting for someone to claim the responsibility.

"I'll take it," said Total.

Grandma Valencia looked at him dubiously. "Where you gonna keep it, your mouth? At least then you'd shut up, but you'd also get drool all over it. Anyone else?"

"I'll hold on to it," Beth whispered. She had barely spoken the entire evening.

"Okay, Behitha. I know I can trust you to keep it safe." Beth reached out and plucked the paper from Grandma's hands.

"Well, you kids wanna crash here tonight? You've got a long flight ahead of you. You can stock up on food here and rest your feathery little selves till you can't rest no more."

"Thank you, Grandma Val. I think we'll take you up on your offer."

"Yes! Sleep in a house! Sweet joy!" Total sang as he jumped off the chair and dashed out the dining room.

"I'll go make up the guest room for you girls. Do you guys mind sleeping on the couch?"

"Not at all, ma'am," Gisli replied for both he and Hawk.

"Then we're good. But we can't be so sure about the others."

I gulped. That was what worried me.

**AN: I sure do hope the flock is okay... I sure do hope the Fang isn't bleeding to death... I sure do hope no one dies...(Note: that was supposed to screw with your minds.)**

**POLL! ON MY PROFILE! PERTAINING (slightly) TO THIS STORY!! What do you think of EPILOGUES?? More specifically, what would you think of an epilogue for this story?? You see, I have a bit of a situation: I HAVE FINISHED WRITING THE STORY! That is, unless you would like an epilogue. :) I've got twenty-four chapter and one hundred and three pages on the Word document, and a lot of boredom with life now that it's finished. So, I'll ask now, and again and again and again. 'Kay??**

**So, I've decided to give you guys another chance with this one. HINT(S): IT IS NOT A PERSON. IT IS ALSO VERY FITTING IN MORE THAN ONE WAY. Have fun. x)**

I can overpower Power  
And murder Death  
I can drown Water  
And burn Fire  
I can make Tears cry  
And Honesty lie  
I can be the shadow of Doubt  
And the ray of Hope  
I can make Love despise  
And Hatred compromise  
I can make Silence speak  
And Cacophony deaf  
Courage cowers in my eyes  
And Cowardice fights  
I can make Lies tell the truth  
And Humble turn to greed  
Tell me what I am  
You may never get it right  
But keep trying anyway  
I am __________.

**No real rhyme scheme; all rhyming was unintentional. One space, one word. Chapter dedication and excerpts to those who answer correctly.**

**REVIEWS are like A+s. I love them. In fact, I think we all do. REVIEW!!**


	11. This is What Revenge Looks Like

**AN: For some bizarre reason, I don't think you guys are gonna get that riddle anytime soon. I got some really good guesses, and the closest ones were: the **nonexistant** and **nothing**. Therefore, since no one actually got it right, this chapter will go out to the two who submitted these guesses: **Kina Kalamari **and** Aleria14**. Yay! Bravo to you two!**

**Now, the _actual_ answer was different. The last lines of the riddles go: **Tell me what I am/You may never get it right/But keep trying anyway/I am...***drumroll*** IMPOSSIBLE**!!!! Yes, the answer is impossible. :)**

**Moving on. This is the chapter where the suspense ends for the flock. It might not be very long, but the next chapter, where the suspense ends for the kids, is a mile long. For those of you who received excerpts of the story, some of those quotes are in this chapter. Most are not.**

**PLUS! Things'll get even more interesting in Chapter Thirteen, where I will do something that I have done with at least one fic that I've written in all the other categories, but not yet in the MR category. I am going to **** a *********. Yes, in fact I will end up ****ing more than one *********, as hinted in the excerpts. Of course, most of the stuff in the excerpts was meant to throw you guys off and torment you. There were even a few Red Herrings swimming in them. XD But now, I'm getting ahead of myself. Enjoy the chapter!!!**

Maximum Ride: Passing the Torch  
Sequel to MR: The After Years

Summary: Much has changed in the flock after fifteen years. At their second reunion, secrets lurk at every corner and disaster strikes, upsetting the delicate balance of their new lives and thrusting their fate into unprepared wings. SEQUEL TO MR: THE AFTER YEARS!

Chapter Eleven: This is What Revenge Looks Like

**Location Still Unknown**

Fang's face hadn't stopped bleeding, but he still insisted it was "just a scratch." I felt like reminding him that one of the last times he said that, he nearly died.

It wasn't much longer till my tongue lost its lead-like qualities, and my lips no longer felt like bricks. I could speak.

But I still could scarcely move.

"I hope the kids are okay," Nudge whispered. She hadn't spoken more than two sentences at once after she found her voice again.

"I do, too. I don't know what I'd do without the girls."

"Losing Gisli would be like losing Iggy. I would die if it happened."

"They're so much alike aren't they?"

"Yes."

Fang was also as quiet as ever, Iggy sitting beside him, having sacrificed part of his shirt to Fang's wound. Angel sat alone, in the far corner, twisting her engagement ring this way and that. I knew she was thinking about AJ.

Ella was still fully unconscious; Gazzy was absorbing our prison with sad eyes, unable to move anything else yet.

"What does she expect us to do? Sit and mope? Or plan our escape?"

"I don't know. But I wouldn't want to disappoint her."

"I want to plan something, but she **must** be listening in, or watching us, or _something_. It wouldn't make sense otherwise."

"I agree," Nudge mumbled.

I spoke a bit louder. "What do you guys think?"

Iggy rubbed his forehead. "I think we're getting too old for this."

"Fang?"

He didn't even look at me or acknowledge that I'd spoken. I guess it was back to the silent treatment.

"What about you Angel?"

She looked up at me, away from her hand and the ring that it wore. She looked glum, like she was greatly regretting some misdeed.

"I think we need to get out of here at any cost. And we should get a move on it."

"Any suggestions for getting out then?"

"Wait till we're all conscious and sane. She'll come in. We'll attack her. Then we'll cross our fingers and run like hell."

"You haven't really thought that through, have you Angel?"

"Not yet. I'm still working out the details."

I was about to ask her more but our captor walked in once again. She seemed to enjoy patronizing us. My face turned to stone at her entrance, as did everyone else's. Iggy looked in her direction, letting his eyes follow the sound of her steps. Nudge didn't look so broken anymore. Fang was himself, a rock solid reserve of emotion that wasn't leaking through anytime soon. Angel lost her morose attitude and glared straight at our captor. I knew that if Gazzy could move, a blue streak would be exiting his mouth, aimed right at her. Ella was probably the only one who would show fear.

"Glad to see you awake, Maximum, awake and functioning."

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice ice cold.

She grimaced. "On the contrary, I'm slightly saddened that you don't remember me. But, then again, it only adds to my motives."

I couldn't help but stare at the many intricate scars the woman had on her skin, her face, her hands. Something terrible must have happened for the damage to be so extensive.

"I don't give a damn if you're saddened, just answer my question: who the hell are you and what right do you have to mess with my family?" I pulled my eyes away from her scars and looked her straight in the eye. I saw a small dash of fear hidden in them.

"I assure you, Max, I have every right. You took everything from me. My friends, my family, my career, my reputation. And I won't stop till I know you're writhing in pain like I was all those years ago."

I watched as she walked across the room, straight towards Ella, who still lay motionless. The woman's one long braid swung behind her. It was mostly blond, but I could see a few strands of solid gray.

"Just who is this girl? Pity she's of no value," the woman assessed.

I saw Gazzy's eyes widen with fear for Ella. I tried to hide my own.

"She's no one you will harm. I suggest you step away from her before I make you," I said menacingly, standing up.

"Ah, ah, ah, Max. Remember my little friends outside? Do you want to look like your lover?" She bent down and continued to evaluate Ella.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" I shouted, running at her. The woman was definitely scared, at least for a moment. I heard a sickening crunch as my fist collided with her rib cage. She was weaker than I thought.

I was going in for another swing when I found myself held back. Those bozos were back.

"Do not harm the specimen! If you do, it will all be for nothing!" the woman protested.

The men released me reluctantly.

"Just exactly who are you?" I spat.

"Right now, I'm your worst nightmare. You sure stirred me up, toots, but now, I'm turning the tables. You will suffer and mourn till your life slips away and becomes meaningless. You will know all the greatest pains that ever existed. And then you will die, slowly and painfully, all at my fingertips."

From the corner of my eye, I saw Fang brace himself to attack. I gave him a warning look. Apparently this was my battle, and I would fight it to the end.

"It's me you want, not them. So let my family leave, and then I'm all yours," I negotiated.

"Oh, you superheroes, always pulling the same lines out of your butts. 'Take me, not them'," she mocked. "But don't you see Maximum? Without them, this game's no fun. Without them, I have no point in being here."

I glared daggers at her, secretly wishing one would chop off her pretty head. At least then I'd be pleased.

"What is this game of yours anyway?"

"Your life. Your pain. Your death. That's the game I'm playing at right now. And I will win, now that you're the weaker contender."

"Will you stop talking in riddles?! I don't intend to let you win your demented little game. Me? The weaker contender? Over my dead body! And will you just give me a damn straight answer? Who. Are. You?"

The woman began to laugh as she and her buffoons headed toward the closed prison's entrance. With one foot out the door, her laugh became a cackle, a sickly sound that would make any sensible creature retreat. And how I wanted to do that.

She looked me pointedly in the eye. "Why, I'm just me. I'm Brigid Dwyer."

**AN: Big shocker there. :O Who had that figured out already? Anyone? I know most of you did. And BD's got plenty more in store for the flock, and for Max...Bwahahaha...I feel like such an evil author...**

**New riddle. I seriously hope this one isn't so hard. Written, once again, in PreCal. I do need something to keep me awake in there, and I ran out of Sour Patch, so...**

I am the greatest gift  
Yet I am foolishly spent  
I'm hard to live with  
But impossible to live without  
I try to be kind  
To all that I meet  
I am not very strong  
In fact, I'm quite weak  
Many creatures love me dearly  
While others hate me greatly  
I really mean no harm  
It is not my fault  
I am not the Fates  
So I do not decide  
I am not Almighty God  
I am just merely _______.

**Who thinks they know the answer? Who knows they know the answer? Who is confident enough in their guess to submit it in a review, risking absolutely nothing? No real rhyme scheme. Five words per line, sixteen lines. One line, one word answer. THOSE WHO GET IT RIGHT JUST MIGHT FIND A CONVERSATION BETWEEN SOME OF THE CHARACTERS IN THEIR INBOX!! And they'll also see their name(s) at the top of Chapter Twelve. :D Now who's down??**

**REVIEWS are like RAIN to DYING PLANTS. In fact, I have a pot of dying pansies in my backyard that definitely need some cold. So, REVIEWS are also like COLD to DYING PANSIES. Great, healthy, rejuvenating, reviving even. Anyone wanna help save my poor pitiful pansies??**


	12. Seek Those Who Don't Wish To Be Sought

**AN: *Cough, cough* Ugh. I am sick. What else is there to say really? I am sick and I have homework and I am posting a new chapter. This one is back to Mab and company and starts off just after Chapter Ten. NOT because of popular demand, but because of the characters who cannot keep their hands off of each other for two frickin' seconds, it starts off with a piece of "MASLI". **

**The riddle. The answer was as follows: **I am not the Fates/So I do not decide/I am not Almighty God/I am just merely LIFE**. **AlyNic**,** Midge1012**,** Lyla Ride**,** Toxic Rain42**, and** Lily1998m **answered correctly. This chapter goes out to them!**

**Note: This is one of the longer chapters I've written in my two+ year fanfiction career. Over 3000 words... Jeb makes an appearance a bit after Mab and Gisli finish making out and the suspense ends for the kids. They finally find out who kidnapped their parents and they're sent off to the right place. Total also learns some other stuff, as do the kids. Oh! The very begininning is loosely based on Max and Fang's conversation before the docks scene in TFW. Anyway, I should probably shut up already and let you guys read...**

Maximum Ride: Passing the Torch  
Sequel to MR: The After Years

Summary: Much has changed in the flock after fifteen years. At their second reunion, secrets lurk at every corner and disaster strikes, upsetting the delicate balance of their new lives and thrusting their fate into unprepared wings. SEQUEL TO MR: THE AFTER YEARS!

Chapter Twelve: To Seek Those Who Do Not Wish to be Sought

**Grandma Val's House, Phoenix, Arizona**

"Hey, Mab."

The warm voice made me stir. "Yeah?"

"Come with me."

I rubbed my eyes, closed with sleep. "Where?"

"Just outside."

I opened my eyes to look him in the face. "Why?"

"I don't know. I just wanna talk."

Isn't it just a bit sad that I don't need a better reason?

I got up and followed him out the bedroom, quietly closing the door behind me, careful not to wake Behitha. She would definitely protest. On our way outside, we passed Grandma Val's door and the living room, where Hawk lay asleep on the couch. The front door opened smoothly and silently. Once it was shut behind us, I sat down on the porch.

"So what's up?" I asked, my voice still thick with drowsiness.

"Do you trust Valencia?"

"My grandmother? Of course. She wouldn't hurt a fly. Why do you ask?"

"Well, she's obviously hurt a lot more than flies in her time."

I didn't know what to say. He had a point. If I trusted Valencia then I believed her story. But in believing her story, it was hard to trust her.

"Mab?"

"Well, Gisli, obviously she had the heart to get out of there, and now she's a vet. I think that almost forty years is enough time to change a person for the better."

"Or the worse."

"You don't trust her, do you?"

"Why should I? I don't know her; I've never met her before. All I know about her is that she helped our parents end up how they are and us."

"You said you also knew she made great cookies."

Gisli's lip twitched. "That's not the point. The point is that I don't trust her and I have my reasons for it."

"I'm gonna trust her. If this guy, my grandfather, knows what she says he knows, then it should be a piece of cake finding our parents."

"Finding them isn't enough."

"Huh?"

"Mab, don't you think that whoever kidnapped our parents is desperate? Maybe even insane? I doubt we'll be able to negotiate their freedom."

"What are you suggesting, wise guy?"

"I'm not; I'm just saying that getting them back can't be as easy as finding them."

"Great, thanks for raining on my parade."

"Sorry. I don't know, I'm usually not this pessimistic."

"And I'm usually not very optimistic, but hey, one can try."

"I still don't trust her."

"Well I do. I plan to find this 'Jeb' guy and get him to tell us where the hell my parents are. Then I'm gonna get them out of this mess they've gotten themselves into and get them to tell me the whole stinkin' truth for once."

"I don't mean to rain on your parade (again), but the rest of the world might not agree with this plan."

"Oh, it will. I am, after all, the center of the entire freaking universe."

"Uh, yeah. You wish."

"It wouldn't be too bad."

I looked over at Gisli; he was smiling at me, the moonlight illuminating his face.

"Well, if it helps you feel any better, you're being opted for the center of mine."

Truthfully, it did make me feel better. Lots better. But I wanted him to keep going so I didn't show it.

"Is that all I'm being opted for?"

"No. Definitely no. You're way too amazing to settle for so little."

"Are you putting yourself down?"

"Only bringing you up."

I looked him in the eye. "And why would you ever do such a thing?"

His smile widened. "Because you seem to need it."

He was calling me insecure. I don't think he knew how right he could be. Oh, Gisli! Please go on!

"And I want to be the one to give you what you need."

"I'm a teenage girl with wings; there's lots I need."

Gisli leaned a bit closer to me, the stars fleeing to hide behind him.

"I want to give you the world, Mab."

"But I don't need the world."

"What do you need? What do you want?"

"You know that's not the same thing."

"But I want to give you both."

"What I want right now is you," I whispered seductively.

"I'm glad. Our wants seem to match." Gisli leaned in further and closed the space between us. I loved the feel of his lips on mine, moving so very softly. He was so gentle and yet I could feel the desire burning in him.

Spontaneously, I kissed him harder. I let his taste soak into my tongue, just like warm honey. Yes, warm honey. That's what he tasted like to me. He kissed me back full-force, his hands gripping my waist. I let my own tangle into his hair, pulling him even closer. I felt his glasses beneath my fingertips and broke away for a moment, taking them from him. Then I pulled him back to me, my hands cradling his face, rubbing where his glasses had sat. His hand touched my back and I felt my wings shiver in pleasure. His lips curved up against mine. I smiled too.

I wanted to kiss him forever. He was utterly amazing in every way. My hands crept down to his chest, feeling the muscles under his T-shirt. I wanted to feel his wings, see if they could possibly be as soft as mine. I lifted the hem of his shirt and let my hand wander up his back, feeling the feathers of his bright wings.

The only thought running through my head was: If this isn't heaven, God please kill me now.

**Middle of Nowhere, Mojave Desert, United States of America**

I could still feel the lips of the gorgeous Gisli Griffiths on my mouth, still feel his hands on me, still see his beautiful features in the moonlight. I hoped I would never forget any of those things.

I looked over at him from where I was, smiling. He was still carrying Hawk as we flew through the blazing heat of the Mojave Desert. Total and Behitha flew close to each other, conversing loudly, so as to be heard over the wind.

No, we weren't lost; we knew _exactly_ where we were going.

Most of the time.

Grandma Val had given us the address of "Grandpa" Jeb and pointed us in the general direction of where he'd be. She'd told us it would take a while to get there, but it was now mid-afternoon and the California/Arizona border was far behind us and I could see civilization up ahead.

"Yo, Beth! What city is he in again?" I shouted.

Behitha fumbled around for a moment, searching for the paper. "Uh…Hollywood."

Gisli sharply turned his head to her. "Hollywood?"

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

"Positive. Why? Is there something wrong with that place?"

"Not exactly…"

I was about to jump into the conversation, but Hawk beat me to the punch. "Gisli, what aren't you telling us?"

"I live in Hollywood. Beth, what's the exact address?"

Behitha rattled off the address, suspiciously eyeing him.

"Okay, I know where that is. More importantly, I think I've met your guys' grandfather."

This took me off guard. "WHAT?!"

"That's the same address as my mom's producer, Bej Elderbatch. Sounds too much like Jeb Batchelder to be a coincidence, don't you think?"

I was in awe. Not only was Gisli the boy with the wings, but he also quite possibly knew more about my previously non-existent grandfather than I did.

"What's he like, Gisli?" I asked quietly.

"He's a neat guy. He's been behind my mom her entire career and she wouldn't be where she is today without him."

"Is he nice?" Beth asked.

"Yeah. He's a pretty decent guy."

"How decent can he be? Look at what he did to our parents," I spat.

Gisli turned to me. "I honestly never would've guessed that of him, if Valencia hadn't told us."

"I guess the saying 'Don't judge a book by its cover' can go both ways," Hawk supplied.

"That's for sure," Total muttered.

"Total, what's _your_ take on Jeb Batchelder?" I asked the pooch, narrowing my eyes.

"Jeb Batchelder…I'm not sure. I'll just say it took a hell of a lot of time to figure out which side he was on. I think he was kinda torn though, because his son was on the evil side and Max was on the good side. And it was a long time before those two stopped going at each other."

"Wait, I know that Grandma mentioned he had a son, but he was one of the _bad_ guys?" I was shocked.

"Yeah, he was. Ari and Max were arch enemies for a long time until Max finally killed him. Then through some weird science-y stuff, he was resurrected and set off to kill her. He eventually died, but not before they realized they shared a father and made up for all the time they spent warring."

"So…I had an uncle…"

"Yup. And your father will never forget him. Ari almost sliced him up like a Christmas ham and Fang's still got the scars to prove it."

"Wow. I never thought Dad was the fighter type," Behitha commented.

"He used to be, but I think he's gotten rusty over the years. At fourteen, though, he could take on an army of Erasers or Flyboys singlehandedly."

"What're Erasers?" "What're Flyboys?" Beth and I asked simultaneously.

Total smirked. "I'll let Fang tell you that one."

**Hollywood, California**

"Which house is it again?"

"It's a big blue one, number 5782," Gisli called back to me. "It should be around here, so I suggest we land and walk the rest."

"Okay," we all agreed.

Slowly but surely, we descended, following Total's direction and Gisli's navigation. We landed in a deserted alley, completely out of view. We brushed ourselves off, Gisli put Hawk down, and we smoothed out our clothes, trying to look presentable. Then we followed the local until we reached house 5782.

Gisli pushed a little button on the gate's arch.

"Do you have an appointment with Mr. Elderbatch?" rang a voice from a tiny speaker.

"Monica, it's me. Gisli."

"Oh, hey Gisli! Back from Tahoe already?" the voice replied. She ("Monica") sounded quite young. I felt a sudden burst of jealousy, but tried not to let it show.

"Nah, my parents decided to let me stay."

"Okay, well Bej should be down soon, so you can just come on in." There was an obnoxious buzz and the gate opened. Gisli held it open for all of us, girls, boy, and dog. We went up the way-too-long walkway that led to the enormous porch and the front door. It opened before we had the chance to knock.

He was nothing like what I expected. He wasn't sinister and he didn't have that evil glint in his eye. He had gray hair aplenty and soft, sad eyes, altogether with some laugh lines. I could see Mom's nose sitting on his face. This had to be my grandfather.

"Hey Gisli! I could've sworn you'd left with your parents."

Gisli just shrugged. "These are some of my friends. There's Mab, Beth, and Hawk." He gestured to us in turn.

"Hey, don't forget about me, wise guy!" Total piped up.

To my great surprise, Jeb didn't faint, or gasp, or show any surprise whatsoever, at seeing a talking dog on his doorstep. Instead, he gazed at Total thoughtfully. "Hello, Total." Then he looked back at Gisli. "Why don't you guys come inside?"

We all followed Jeb down the majestic hallway, with its high ceiling and walls. It seemed my grandfather was a well-off man.

He led us into what I assumed was a living room, what with its cozy couches and fireplace. We all sat as he closed the door behind us. Then, rubbing his forehead, he looked straight at Gisli.

"What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"How did you come across this dog?"

"Why didn't you ever tell my parents, 'Bej'?" Gisli countered.

Jeb's eyes sobered, his expression mellowing out. "What else do you know? Who are these kids really?"

"I'm exactly who Gisli said I am. I'm Mab Jackson. And apparently you know much more about my parents than I do."

"Thank you, Mab. Who are you, Miss Blonde?"

"I'm Behitha Jackson, Mab's twin sister."

"And you, little fellow?" he asked Hawk.

"I'm Hawk Brown."

Jeb turned back to Gisli. "Just how exactly did you all meet?"

"Flock reunion," Total answered for us.

"Total, they are who I think they are, aren't they?"

"Mab and Behitha are Max and Fang's girls. Hawk is the Gasman and Ella's son."

"And where are all of them?"

"That's what we're here for, Jeb. Or would you like me to call you Gramps?" I said.

"Either one, Mab."

"Why haven't we ever met you before, if you're our grandfather?" Beth asked.

"Because your mother and I haven't spoken in fifteen years, since she last saw me, and even then she only spoke two words to me."

"What happened fifteen years ago?" Hawk asked curiously.

Total was shocked. "Wait, you mean _you_ were her producer even back then?! _You_ were there when we revealed ourselves to the world?!"

Jeb nodded. I was still clueless.

"I found Nudge before she was a star and I was convinced that she would lead me to the others, so I brought her fame, fortune, and all that. In turn, she brought me to my daughter. She never knew where I was in her past and still doesn't. I intend to keep it that way."

"So, her entire career she hasn't figured out who you are?"

"No. No one has, except Max. Now I've talked enough. Tell me what happened."

I wanted to learn more from this guy before he learned our intentions, so I definitely wasn't going to spill now.

"The flock is missing." I glared at Total for 'fessing up.

Jeb seemed to awaken. "What?"

"They were taken, kidnapped, abducted."

"By who?"

"We were hoping you would know."

"Are sure they didn't just go out for dinner or something?"

I rolled my eyes. "No duh! Total saw them taken with his own eyes! And don't you think we would've checked before flying from Tahoe, to Phoenix, to L.A.?"

"Valencia helped you." His eyes grew worried at that concept.

"Yeah, she told us _you_ would be able to help!"

"Did this person leave a ransom note, or a phone call, or anything?"

"They left a note, but it said that no ransom will be made," Behitha whispered.

"Would you happen to have that note with you?"

Beth fumbled around for a moment, searching, but finally found the note tucked away in her backpack. She handed it to Jeb, who commenced to examine it carefully.

"B.D. Rings a bell, but a dead one." He tossed the note back to Behitha.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I yelled.

He sighed. "I once knew a woman by the name of Brigid Dwyer-"

"Oh, no. Not her again," Total moaned.

Jeb cleared his throat. "As I was saying, I _once_ knew her, but she died some twenty-five years ago."

"Any other B.D.'s in your memory bank, Gramps?" I was obviously annoyed.

"None. And it looks like her hand-writing too. I'm starting to think that maybe she didn't die at all."

"How did it…supposedly…happen?" Hawk asked.

Jeb sighed again. "In order to fulfill her mission of saving the world, Max took it upon herself to blow up every Itex facility. She succeeded, and Brigid Dwyer died in one of the explosions, or so it was thought. After all, she was never heard from again.

"But that note… It sure gets your brain juices moving. Could I see it again, Behitha?" She passed it back to him. "I have a note from Brigid Dwyer herself stowed away somewhere. Let me see if I can find it… Give me a few minutes, will you?"

Jeb walked out of the living room to search for his note. It seemed as if we were getting somewhere.

_Fifty-seven minutes later…_

Jeb finally came back, flustered, a crazy glint in his eye and two sheets of paper in his hands.

"It's her. Brigid Dwyer. She's behind this all, I just know it."

"What? But you said she's dead," I protested.

"Nowadays, it's hard for even dead people to stay dead. You guys have to move fast. She's in Sammamish, Washington, with your parents, but they might not be much longer."

"How do you know for sure? Why'd you take so long? Where are you getting all these crazy theories?" I argued.

"Mab, there's no time to explain. You guys have to move. Fast. Before things change."

He began to usher us out of the room and down the hallway, towards the front door. He handed Behitha a slip of paper. He was making us leave now.

"Go save the world," were the last words I thought I heard him say as we took off.

**AN: OoOhH!! What will happen?? Note: The title of the chapter is a little piece of my good friend fOrEsHaDoWiNg. It not only refers to Mab and the others looking for Jeb (who doesn't wish to be found), but to Jeb finding Brigid and the consequences that will follow. It just might result in some stuff that I hinted at last chapter (I think). What will I do?? What tortures will I inflict upon my characters next chapter, when we return to Max and the flock?? **

**Ugh. Because I am too tired, too sick, and too lazy (not to mention too busy watching Star Trek x)) to go to my room to get my PreCal notebook and type up the next riddle, there will be none for this chapter. Let your brain cells rest for the moment. I'll try to post another riddle next week.**

**EPILOGUES, people, EPILOGUES. The story has a perfect ending (of sorts) at the moment. Do you want an epilogue to tie all the remaining little loose ends?? TELL ME.**

**Next chapter: Brigid tells why she did what she did and her side of the story (part of it anyway). Wanna know her side? Then REVIEW!! ('Cause REVIEWS to me are like LOGIC to VULCANS. Totally necessary and Spock agrees. ;))**


	13. When Good Succumbs

**AN: Chapter Thirteen!! Well, according to my mum (who knew she was superstitious??) 13 is a very unlucky number, so I guess it suits this chapter. Creepy, no? Anyway, this is the FIRST chapter where I **** a ********* (*** of them to be exact). Anyone figured that out yet? If you haven't, you'll know by the end of this chapter (hopefully). **

**This is for Camilla, aka Milla (the sort of devoted reader). I don't know if she'll get this far, but thanks for all your help Milla!!**

**Okay. ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!**

Maximum Ride: Passing the Torch  
Sequel to MR: The After Years

Summary: Much has changed in the flock after fifteen years. At their second reunion, secrets lurk at every corner and disaster strikes, upsetting the delicate balance of their new lives and thrusting their fate into unprepared wings. SEQUEL TO MR: THE AFTER YEARS!

Chapter Thirteen: When Good Succumbs

**Location Now Known: Sammamish, Washington**

Brigid Dwyer.

But she was dead.

Dead! She was _dead!_ Why the hell can dead people just _not_ stay _dead!_

I wanted to scream. I think I actually did a few times. Why me? Why was she doing this to me? I didn't kill her! She brought herself down! She had _deserved_ her fate.

No one spoke. Out of shock or horror, I wasn't sure. But whatever it was, it kept the prison room as silent as a crypt. A bit too ominous and foreshadow-y for my taste.

Fang still refused to look at me. Angel only twisted her engagement ring this way and that. Nudge hugged her knees, rocking back and forth. Iggy just sat, most likely cold, as his shirt still dressed Fang's wound. I suspected that Gazzy could now speak, but he only stared. Ella was still out.

I stood up and began to pace around the room. There had to be some way out of here, but the door the woman—I still refused to believe that she was Brigid Dwyer—came in through was pure steel and the one open window was too small to squeeze through.

I wasn't sure how much time had passed. We were fed periodically, but it was impossible to count the days, because light never shone through the window.

Finally, after what felt like eternity, the Gasman spoke.

"What are we going to do, Max?"

I stopped pacing and looked at him. "I don't know, Gaz."

"Why won't Ella wake up?"

"She's not dead, Gazzy," Angel whispered. "I can hear her thoughts. They're in total chaos. But she's not dead."

"Apparently neither is Brigid." I shifted my eyes to Fang.

Suddenly, the door opened. "Yes, Fang. I'm not dead."

"What now?" I complained. "First you kidnap us, and paralyze us. Then you dump us in this hole and taunt us. Then you scare us half to death by telling us you're some dead lady. Haven't you done enough already?"

"No, Max. I haven't. That's why I've brought up your father. And your mother."

I froze. Not Mom. And Jeb. I hadn't seen him in fifteen years.

She smiled menacingly. "Ah, yes. You know who I speak of. You know exactly who I mean."

That's when they came in, held by the bozos. Jeb was bleeding, oh so much blood. It hurt to look at him. Mom wasn't in much better condition; she looked as if death himself had breathed upon her, but still she held on to life.

Nudge gasped when she looked up at them. "Bej?"

He nodded weakly. "Hello, Nudge."

Nudge dashed over to him, glaring at the woman. "You've made a mistake. This man has no relations to Max."

She smiled. "I don't make mistakes, sweetie. This is Jeb Batchelder. And soon he will die, in payment for Max's mistakes and his own, as will Valencia. Romantic, isn't it? Two old lovers, at last reunited, only to die."

"Jeb. Mom. What did you guys do?" I asked, my blood cold.

"They're coming," she whispered, so quietly I almost couldn't hear her.

"Who?"

"You know very well who," Jeb spoke for her.

The woman looked at me. "Is that so, Max? Do you know who they speak of? Because I surely don't. And they refuse to say."

I blinked. "I have absolutely no idea."

"Then I guess they're of no use." The woman turned to her henchmen. "Take them. You know what to do."

I tried not to let the horror seep into my face. Nudge gasped, obviously understanding what would become of her beloved producer, and our old friend and caretaker. Though he and Mom left, the woman stayed, almost staring us down.

Angel's head snapped up and she glared at the woman from her corner. "So what's your story, Brigid Dwyer?" she growled.

I could see the woman gulp as Angel stood.

"What's the story?!"

The woman regained her composure and resumed glaring at us. "You must know my reasoning, Angel. And you don't even need your mind-reading abilities, just some time and logic."

"Say it out loud. Let them hear it, too."

"I'm getting my revenge, Max."

"Brigid Dwyer is dead."

"I AM BRIGID DWYER! The sooner you accept that, the sooner I'll tell you my incredible story."

"Fine, then. You're Brigid Dwyer! Happy?"

"Do you really believe that, Max?"

"YES!" I shouted.

She smirked. "I was on your side."

I didn't believe it. "No, you were a traitor! You were a double agent, and you cheated us while playing for them."

"No, I was not a double agent. No, I was not a traitor. I was a triple agent. I was playing for your side, and cheating the other side while they thought I was cheating you! I was going to Australia that day to help _you_ but they found out my game. They took me prisoner, and then you guys came along and blew us up. I nearly died in that explosion and the face in the mirror will never let me forget that.

"But you, Maximum. _You_ had to tell everyone that I was a traitor and that I was feeding information to the other side. And they believed you. They severed all contact with me. My reputation was destroyed. My life may as well have been lost."

"What if I don't believe you?" I challenged.

"It doesn't matter whether or not _you_ believe it. It's already too late for you. Soon enough, you'll be like me, except you'll be six feet under, with the rest of your flock.

"I'll kill them all. Don't underestimate me. I'll kill every single person you love, right before your eyes. If this isn't it, I'll track down the rest. Your children even…"

No. Not the girls. I wouldn't let her touch them.

"Oh, yes. Your lovely twin girls. They would already be here, if they had only stayed in one place. But apparently, they've disappeared. Rest assured, it won't take me long to find them and then you'll get to watch them die."

I couldn't look at her anymore, because now all I saw when I looked at her was death.

"They'll die so brutally that you won't be able to recognize them when I'm through. They'll be so horribly mutilated that God himself will refuse to look upon them."

"YOU'LL NEVER TOUCH MY CHILDREN, YOU BITCH!" I screeched and ran at Brigid. I'd already snapped a few ribs, but this time I'd do so much more damage. My fist collided with her jaw and sent her spinning backwards. I let rip a roundhouse kick, feeling the strain in my muscles and hers and my foot sank into her abdomen and floored her. I reached down and pulled her back up, punching her gut. She made a sickening noise and then a fist connected with my lower back. One of the buffoons. Pain shot up my spine and I released her, collapsing myself. I heard the bozo grunt and saw that Fang had come to my rescue. Not only Fang, but Iggy, Nudge, and Angel, too. Gazzy was holding Ella in his arms.

We were gonna make a break for it.

The henchman went down and no other reinforcements came. So we ran.

"Come on guys! Now's our chance!" We sprinted through the steel door and into the next room.

The room was identical to the one we had just exited.

Except that the exit was sealed.

She had us.

And there was no escape.

Damn it!

**AN: Poor Max... Brigid just might be a bit too brilliant...**

**DISCLAIMER: Max's final line to Brigid is totally inspired by Mrs. Molly Weasley in _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. Who's read it and knows what I'm talking about? If not, this is basically what happens in HP: It's the last Final Battle at Hogwarts, when everyone goes mad after Hagrid's brought in the "dead" Harry. Stuff happens, the house elves show up, the Hogsmeade people arrive, and the Death Eaters start biting death. The move the Dueling into the Grea Hall. Ginny and Luna and fighting Bellatrix Lestrange and Ginny almost dies, which gets Mrs. Weasley's (and Harry's) attention real fast. Mrs. Weasley screams, "NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU B****!" She fights Bellatrix, Bellatrix dies, and so on. So thank you to Mrs. Weasley for that inspiration. :)**

**Has anyone noticed that Max is being a bit of a hypocrite? Way back in Chapter Three, she told the girls to watch their language, yet she's cussing out dead people. Max, Max, Max...*shame, shame***

**No riddle this week either. I'm not sick any more, so that excuse is invalid, but I'm in a bit of a hurry. Plus, it's the last riddle I have lying around. x)**

**OMtothefrickinG!! Who is a fan of _The Looking Glass Wars_ by Frank Beddor?? BOOK THREE _ArchEnemy_ COMES OUT TODAY!!!! Confession: I somehow got it in the mail on Wednesday and I'm almost done!! IT IS FABULOUS SO FAR!! I can't wait to see how it ends!! (If you haven't read this book, nor ever heard of it, I highly recommend it.) AHHH!!!**

**REVIEWS are like ENDINGS. Without them, there's absolutely _no_ point to the story (hence the invention of fanfiction). Eleven more chapters (at least) till you hit the end of this one. Now, who would want me to skip over the ending? REVIEW!!**


	14. In the Face of the Enemy

**AN: I've been forgetting to say: WE'RE PAST TWO HUNDRED REVIEWS!! WHOO! Fabulous, guys. Utterly fabulous. THANK YOU GUYS!! (I've noticed that my ANs are getting quite long, so I'll just let you read the chapter now. :))**

Maximum Ride: Passing the Torch  
Sequel to MR: The After Years

Summary: Much has changed in the flock after fifteen years. At their second reunion, secrets lurk at every corner and disaster strikes, upsetting the delicate balance of their new lives and thrusting their fate into unprepared wings. SEQUEL TO MR: THE AFTER YEARS!

Chapter Fourteen: In the Face of the Enemy

**Sammamish, Washington**

The flight to Washington was shorter than we expected it to be. A day and a half after leaving Hollywood, we could see the lush green forests and overbearing trees of Sammamish, Washington.

"Okay, the paper says to look for an unusual break in the trees, where we will see one solitary building," Behitha called, sifting through Jeb's unexplained directions.

"What the heck? There's, like, a million breaks in the trees!" I remarked.

"What does it mean by unusual?" Gisli asked. "Unusually small, unusually large, unusually dry, unusually green…"

"Everything's green, Gisli," I muttered.

"Look down there. The grass in that clearing is totally brown! Plus, there's a building smack-dab in the middle."

I smirked. "You've sure got a hawk's eye, Hawk." He laughed. "Alright, well, let's check it out."

The four, er, five of us angled downward, heading toward the edge of this peculiar field. Total made no comment on our decision to stop.

We landed. It was strange to feel the ground beneath my feet after having spent so much time in the sky. In the past days since we had left Tahoe, I had flown more and farther than all of my previous flights sown together. I'm not gonna lie and say I wasn't in pain; my back muscles hurt like hell.

I took the lead as we cautiously walked forward. One step, two steps, three, until we were at the very tree bordering the clearing. No more hiding, only taking action.

"Maybe we should back up a little and figure things out first," Beth whispered.

Or planning.

"I agree with your sister, Mab," Total said from my heel.

I sighed. "Fine. Might as well rest up, I guess."

We all backed up a few trees, making sure we could still see the strange building, and plopped ourselves down on the ground, stretching and massaging our backs. I have to admit, resting sounded _very_ enticing.

"So what do you guys plan to do?" Total asked, taking charge.

"Why are you making it sound like you're not coming with?" Hawk asked back. The kid had a point.

"I never said I wasn't going. In fact, if you showed up without me, your parents would all probably go for my head. So I am going, even though I think I'm way too old to do this anymore."

"Well first of all, we need to actually get in there," Beth commented.

"How, though?"

"I can kinda pick locks, so we just need to find a door."

"What if the door requires a certain voice, or fingerprint, to unlock?"

Beth said nothing.

"Exactly. We need a method that is infallible and will not fail us no matter what."

"I know how to build a bomb," Gisli whispered.

Total smiled. "Ah, a pyromaniac, just like his father. I'm gonna guess that Iggy showed you a thing or two."

"My dad showed me some stuff on bombs, too," Hawk piped up.

"Alright. So we've got two bomb-makers and one lock-picker. But I think explosives should be last resort."

"Okay. So, we blow a hole through a wall to get in," I summarized.

"Yes, but a small one, only large enough to squeeze through. We don't want to cause a huge catastrophe.

"But what will you do if you come across someone?" I think Total raised a questioning eyebrow at us.

I blinked. I was fresh out of ideas.

"I don't know about you guys, but I don't really wanna kill anyone, not unless there's no other option. I just wanna get the flock and get out," Gisli said stubbornly. What a sweetheart he was.

"I have a spare shirt," Hawk stated. "We could rip it into pieces and gag whoever we come across."

"I could tears one of my shirts, too, that way we could bind them as well," Beth volunteered.

"Blow a small hole into a wall, get in, tie-up whoever gets in the way, find the 'rents." I would've said more, but I was sure Total would _have_ to comment.

"How do you plan on finding them?"

"Search relentlessly. Leave no door unopened, no hallway unchecked," Beth said forcefully.

"And if you can't find them…? What if they're already gone, just like Jeb said?"

"Then we blow the place up." I looked at Gisli as though he were crazy.

Total just smiled, though. "Okay, what if we have the wrong building all together?"

"We don't." Behitha sure sounded confident in that statement.

"Then I say you've got yourselves a good plan. Don't forget it. Once you find your parents, they should be able to get you out of there."

"Total, you seriously sound as though you're not going." In truth, Total was scaring me a bit. I mean, more than before. And yet, he only shrugged and moved on.

"Hawk, Gisli, what do you guys need to make all your bombs?"

"Not much. Nothing we shouldn't be able to find around here."

"Alright, you guys get to work on that. Tonight, we sleep. Tomorrow, we invade."

**A Little Piece of Heaven, Sammamish, Washington**

"Psst! Gisli!" I hissed. Everyone was asleep, except me and, hopefully, him.

I heard a low moan from him.

"You awake?" I whispered.

He turned over and looked at me, rubbing his eyes. He didn't have his glasses on. "Now I am," he grunted.

"Sorry."

He shook his head at my apology.

"How many bombs did you and Hawk make?"

"A lot. I lost count."

"They're not gonna blow up on us or anything, right?"

"No, I have to light them tomorrow, as they're needed."

"Am I bothering you?"

He looked at me again, sleepily. "Why would you think that?"

I shrugged as best I could, lying on my side.

"No, Mab. You could never bother me."

"That's not what everyone else says. Everyone else gets annoyed of hearing me talk."

"But I don't. I like hearing your voice."

I smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem, beautiful."

Now I started to blush. "I'm not beautiful," I murmured.

His eyes widened. "Don't say that, Mab." He got up and crawled over to me, lying down and hugging me to him. "Mab, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. When I saw you, back when I came to help at the hotel, it took everything I had not to run up to you and kiss you. I thought you were an angel."

"Beth's the angel."

"To tell you the truth, I don't really find blonds attractive. But you, God, you're so beautiful, Mab. Can't you see it?"

I shook my head. I wanted to cry. I had never felt beautiful, never in my life. Especially when for the entirety of it, I had been standing next to Behitha.

He tilted my head up to look me in the eye. "But why? You're so confident and outspoken and-"

"That's to make up for the beauty I lack." I averted my eyes.

"Mab, look at me. I think you're beautiful. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Yes." More than he could ever imagine. But it also hurt that Gisli, this boy I had only met maybe twice in my life, believed in me more than even I did.

"Then what more is there? Look, I know this is going to sound really silly, especially since I live in California and you live in Arizona, but I want to be with you, Mab. I want to always be there for you, through everything. I want to be yours. Will you let me?"

Gisli believed in me. He really, truly did. I wished I could believe in me, too.

But wait…why couldn't I? What was holding me back from believing in myself and my potential? I could believe in myself. Gisli, Hawk, and Behitha believed in themselves. I wasn't that different from them, so why couldn't _I_, Mab Jackson, believe in myself?

What if I was beautiful? I had personality; that much I knew. But what if I had personality _and_ looks?

Maybe I really was beautiful.

Maybe I really was.

"Mab?" Gisli sounded a bit sadder than before. "Are you okay? Do you not want that? I'm sorry, Mab, really. I'll just…pretend I never said it." I could feel his arms around me loosen and he began to leave.

"No! Gisli, wait!"

He stopped. "Look, Mab, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have asked it. Just-"

I put a hand over his mouth and pulled him closer to me. "Gisli Griffiths, just shut up and kiss me already."

His eyes widened in surprise as I removed my hand from his lips. He didn't hesitate to lean down to close the remaining space between us. He kissed me briefly then pulled back, searching my eyes.

"Yes," I answered.

He smiled and we didn't stop kissing for a long time.

**AN: *sigh* Well there's some gushy romantic fluff for ya. It's also the last bit of Masli for a while. Things'll really start to pick up after this (more so than they already have). And I will be very evil in the coming chapters. Very, very evil...bwahahahahahaha...*cough cough cough*...hahaha...*cough cough*...ha...**

**IMPORTANT!! Okay, so lots of you have been saying that you want an epilogue. FYI: THERE WILL BE NO SEQUEL TO THIS STORY. Sorry guys, but I'm not gonna be swayed on that. If you _really_ want an epilogue, listen here first: I'm considering posting an "extras" chapter, with random little facts (such as Gisli's _one_ flaw), original names of the kids (Mab was named WHAT?!), and other trivial things (NUH-UH!!). I'm not gonna make you guys pick one or the other. If you want both, I'll give you both. If you want one of 'em, I'll give you one of 'em. If you don't want eiher, then you won't get either one. **

**Guess what?? THE RIDDLES ARE BACK!! Hopefully I'll be able to write more in PreCal. But for now, here's something to bite at your brain stem:**

I am an invisible force  
Yet I can drive people to great lengths  
For they cannot easily resist my voice  
My seductive purr of voice  
I am everywhere  
All around you  
Everyone knows me in some form  
Though they do not always realize  
I never pick sides  
I always play neutral  
Unless you pick for me  
Because you can have a say  
Just open the door for me  
I'll put your wish at your feet  
I am totally at command  
At least, in the beginning  
If you let me stay too long,  
I'll betray you and bring you to your knees  
You shall be my slave and  
I, _________, shall be your master.

**One space, one answer. Think you know it?? YOU JUST MIGHT GET AN EXCERPT!!**

**PLUS!! Since I have finished the third and final _Looking Glass Wars_ book (*fangirl moment*), I have started a fic for it. If it will ever fall through, I'm not sure. But if it does...:)**

**Okay, so when I was a kid, I was cursed by this witch. The curse said that writing would be the death of me by the time I was fifteen and a quarter (next month). BUT then these fairies came along and because they couldn't undo the curse, they blessed me, saying, "She will only die of writing in her story is not reviewed enough." Now, apparently I have a month left to live if people don't REVIEW, and we wouldn't want me to die, now would we?? REVIEW!! :)**


	15. The Feeling of Regret

**AN: No one got the riddle. Oh well. So no dedications or excerpts were released. But you guys can have another go. :)**

**You guys are gonna kill me for this chapter. I just know it. I can feel it coming, so bring on the torches and the pitchforks! But first, enjoy the chapter.**

Maximum Ride: Passing the Torch  
Sequel to MR: The After Years

Summary: Much has changed in the flock after fifteen years. At their second reunion, secrets lurk at every corner and disaster strikes, upsetting the delicate balance of their new lives and thrusting their fate into unprepared wings. SEQUEL TO MR: THE AFTER YEARS!

Chapter Fifteen: The Feeling of Regret

**Location Still Known: Sammamish, Washington**

We were back in our original prison room. I guess we weren't as good at escapes as we used to be. We'd probably have difficulty finding our way out of a cardboard box.

"Ugh, I wish I was young again," I complained.

"Join the club," Iggy acknowledged.

"Escape obviously won't be as easy as running like hell."

"Hey, you have to admit it was a half-way decent plan," Angel snapped.

"Yeah, the half-way mark being where we started running."

"Why don't we just kill her the next time she comes in? And her wingmen," Gazzy suggested in full sincerity.

"Because then we'll still have the problem of being stuck in the stupid place, except that we won't have any way out at all."

"She has a point, Gazzy," Angel agreed.

"Well then what are we supposed to do?!" Gazzy yelled, rising with his voice.

I ignored his loudness. "I don't know. Don't you think that if I _did_ know, we'd be outta here already?"

"C'mon! We're the flock! You're Maximum Ride! We can do anything!"

"Wrong, Gazzy! We _were_ the flock! We _could_ do anything! Apparently invincibility wears off with age!"

"Just because you've given up doesn't mean the rest of us have to!" he shouted at me.

"I HAVEN'T GIVEN UP! If there's one thing I'll never do, it's give up. Didn't you ever learn anything about me in the eight years I led you?"

"I'm not a kid anymore, Max. I don't think like one, I don't look like one, I don't act like one."

"The problem with you, Gazzy, with all of us, is that none of us were _ever_ kids! Kids get to have fun and laugh and play all day! Kids get to be taken care of and feel love and support. We were never kids! We all grew up the moment we had to, and that moment was much too soon."

Gazzy was speechless. The room was dead silent.

"That's why I didn't want them to know," Fang whispered.

I turned to him. "What?"

"They're still kids, Max. They actually got to be kids! We didn't! I didn't want to rob them of that before it was necessary. To know what we know, what we are, _who_ we are, they can't be kids anymore."

"Yeah, well look where your logic got us! We are stuck, in a room with a sealed door and a tiny window that a _bird_ would barely fit through!"

"My logic probably saved them and it's given us some hope!"

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

Fang stood up. His face was now devoid of dried blood. "They're gonna try their best to find us, Max. Behitha and Mab are not quitters. They'll do everything they can to find us and get us out of this mess. They'll go to the police and take them to us, or something."

"Like you said, they're _kids_. How're four kids, all alone in the world, gonna find us with a _dog_ as their only lead? What makes you think the police would go on the word of four kids?"

"Max, you know just as well as I do that they are not ordinary kids and that Total is not your average dog. Plus, Gisli has practically been raised as a cop."

More silence.

"Alright, Buddha. How did your 'logic' save them?"

"Don't you think that Brigid knows that they had no clue about us? Don't you think that if they had known, she would've figured it out and they would be sitting here with us? Or worse, they'd be with Jeb."

The door opened and in she walked. Speak of the devil, I guess. She was obviously still recovering from our attempted escape.

"Bravo, Fang. Max, you ought to give your husband more credit. He's smarter than he looks." The door closed and she walked (more like limped) to Fang, clutching her middle. "And in this case, he's exactly right. I didn't touch your girls because they didn't know who you were. I knew that them learning from another of your true identity would spark a flame that I would only kindle. If they had known, they I would've just brought them in and they would already be dead.

"However, since I have yet to find your children, I can't feed them off to the sharks." She cackled. "So I'll be forced to pick on one of your flock."

She smiled menacingly and began to pace around each of us. I so badly wanted to heed Gazzy's suggestion.

She stopped at Ella. "Still asleep? Pity. Guess the tranquilizer was too strong for someone who's fully human. It'd be no fun to kill her first."

She took a couple more steps, landing her in front of Gazzy, who was fiercely protecting his wife. "The Gasman, also known as Mr. Zeke Brown. You've never been too close to Max, so again, no fun."

She stumbled across Angel next. "Angel, or Miss Ariel Brown, almost Mrs. Ariel Joshua. Shame the wedding won't happen, dear." She pretended to show pity. "Once, you were Max's little girl, her baby, her sole weakness, her pride and joy. But no one wants a thirty-year-old baby."

Nudge came next. "Nudge, Nudge, Nudge. Been Mrs. Monique Crystal Hart Griffiths for almost fifteen years now. That's quite a mouthful. You had that huge grudge against Max for ten years and finally snapped. That's a long time to be angry. Too bad you guys made up. "

She stepped towards Iggy. "Iggy, a fabulous police officer by the name of Mr. Jeff Griffiths. Where'd all your police buds go, Jeff? They're probably glad to be rid of you. You never had anything special with Max. You respected her, and Fang, too much. Much too much."

"Ah, Fang. Mr. Nickolas Jackson. Remember when we got along so well? Remember how easy it used to be, just you and me, before hormones and Max got in the way? Do you want a refresher, Fang?"

Oh, no. Hell no. This bitch wouldn't dare…

She took a step closer to Fang, which he matched going backwards. She took another step, but he was stuck against the wall. He couldn't move back any farther and she was too close for him to run. She leaned in, way too close for her health. I wanted to murder her.

She kissed him. I kid you not, Brigid Dwyer kissed my husband right before my eyes.

I'm telling you, she had a death wish, and I was about to grant it when she stepped away. Fang's face was twisted into a look of disgust as he spat at her.

She laughed. Something was seriously wrong with her head.

"Fang, Fang, Fang. I can see that you do remember, but you do not wish to. It would seem that someone's a good husband. But if that's so, why do you ignore your wife?"

Fang was Fang, silent and emotionless.

"I thought so. Now, you'll need to come with me, Fang. Death is knocking on the door, and he's calling your name."

**AN: Are you guys taking up arms yet? Well, I did tell you to expect evilness, and it's in its worst form: a cliffhanger. So feel free to hunt me down, put a stake through my heart and a silver bullet in my head. Just keep in mind: I'm the only one who knows the password to my account. Therefore, I'm the only one who has any access to the next few chapters, which you guys will probably be wanting some time in the very near future...x) I feel so evil...**

**AND the evilness isn't over yet. Heck, it's just begun and it'll go on and on until...Chapter Twenty-Two. That leaves A LOT of room for evilness...**

**As for the riddle, I _did_ say you could have another go. (:**

I am an invisible force  
Yet I can drive people to great lengths  
For they cannot easily resist my voice  
My seductive purr of voice  
I am everywhere  
All around you  
Everyone knows me in some form  
Though they do not always realize  
I never pick sides  
I always play neutral  
Unless you pick for me  
Because you can have a say  
Just open the door for me  
I'll put your wish at your feet  
I am totally at your command  
At least, in the beginning  
If you let me stay too long,  
I'll betray you and bring you to your knees  
You shall be my slave and  
I, _________, shall be your master.

**One word, guys. No rhyme scheme at all. Just free-verse. Enjoy solving for a chapter dedication and (quite possibly) an extra. HINT: Part of the first line is underlined because it is a BIG hint. If you think about it right.**

**Halloween. Spiderwebs and skeletons and bats and jack-o-lanterns. Black cats and witches and Death and everything that goes bump in the night. Of all those things, though, it would not be complete without CANDY! And, if I recall correctly, I mentioned in **The After Years** that to me, REVIEWS are like CANDY! So make my day by REVIEWING and, if you celebrate Halloween, have fun, be safe, and PIG OUT! But remember to REVIEW! **


	16. How to Sacrifice a Character

**AN: Well...it's been a week since I posted the Chapter Fifteen, and last I checked, I'm still pretty much alive. But I'm afraid that after this chapter, I'm going to have to go back to fearing for my life...**

**I seriously didn't think the riddle was _that_ hard. Again, no one got it. The closest person was** darkfairy136**. So, **darkfairy136**, this one is for you! (By the way, the anser was: **And I, ADDICTION, shall be your master.**)**

**Note: I would ask (or beg) that you refrain from killing me until you have finished the chapter, because the title will tip you off on some of the events that will take place. So no killing 'til you've finished. Please?**

Maximum Ride: Passing the Torch  
Sequel to MR: The After Years

Summary: Much has changed in the flock after fifteen years. At their second reunion, secrets lurk at every corner and disaster strikes, upsetting the delicate balance of their new lives and thrusting their fate into unprepared wings. SEQUEL TO MR: THE AFTER YEARS!

Chapter Sixteen: How to Sacrifice (Yet) A(nother) Character

**Enemy Territory, Sammamish, Washington**

Something wet and rough slid along my face. Can you guess what it was?

Total's tongue, you sickos.

"Wha'?" I mumbled, still half-asleep. Can you blame me? I had only slept about an hour, maybe two. After all, it's kinda hard to go to sleep when you're busy making out with the hottest guy to ever walk the earth (or fly the skies). But **back off**. He's mine and I won't share.

"Mab, get up." Total licked me some more. Eeewww!

"Okay, okay, I'll get up! Just keep your tongue in your mouth."

"Tell that to yourself. Now wake up the others."

Uh-oh. What had Total heard last night?

"Mab, did you hear what I said? Wake up the others!"

"Fine. Geesh, you're such a bossy dog."

"That's me." He trotted off a little further into the woods, for what purpose, I did not want to know.

Gisli was closest to me. "Hey. Gisli. Wake up. Today's the big day."

"Huh?" His eyes opened a very little.

"Get up, pretty eyes. I hope you're ready to blow up some walls."

He smirked. "I'm up." He sat up and began to stretch. I didn't blame him; sleeping on the bare ground isn't too comfortable.

"Yo, Hawk. Up and at 'em, flyboy."

He opened his eyes and yawned. "Morning, Mab."

I smiled. "Behitha. Get up, eagle baby. Rise and shine."

Behitha opened her eyes into slits. "Wow, Mab. You must be in a good mood. You never wake me up so nicely."

"Ha ha, very funny. Now get up."

By the time Total came back, we had eaten a decent enough breakfast out of the food Grandma Val had given us four days ago. I tossed some to Total, who tried to paw it back to me.

"I'm not hungry."

"Total, today's a big day, so you need your energy," I admonished. "Where'd you go anyways?"

"I was securing the perimeter. There doesn't appear to be anyone outside."

"Why didn't you take someone with you?" Hawk asked.

"Because it would've been too conspicuous. No one's gonna have a second thought if they see a little dog wandering around. No threat in a dog, right?"

"In a normal dog, maybe," I scoffed.

Total rolled his eyes. "Come one, guys. Let's move."

Automatically, I picked up my backpack and began to follow the dog.

"Mab, leave your stuff. A backpack will only get in the way. Gisli should be the only one with a backpack, because we don't wanna drop the explosives every which way."

Gisli nodded and picked up his pack as I set mine down. "I'm guessing that on the event that we make it out alive, we can come back for the stuff."

"Yup. Now let's not waste anymore time."

Total was right: there was no one outside the building, so getting in was easy. Gisli listened, pressing his ear to different parts of the outer walls, trying to find, I assumed, an empty room. Finally he stopped.

"Hawk, hand me the little one out of the bag," he requested calmly. Hawk unzipped the big pocket and pulled out a relatively small hunk of gunk. At least, that's what it looked like to me. Gisli stuck it on the wall, right where his ear had been, lit it from a match that came out of his pocket, and stepped back, waving his arms, suggesting that we also step back.

_POP!_

In the wall, there was now a small hole, maybe fifteen inches in diameter. We would all fit no problem.

"Behitha, you first. You're the quietest," Total commanded. Beth rolled her eyes, but climbed through the hole. She got through without a sound. "Hawk, you next." Hawk, in his slimness, had a wide margin of space between him and the edge of the hole. After he was through, Total eyed Gisli and me suspiciously. "Now, don't think for a second I'm gonna leave you two alone, not after what I heard." I tried to borrow my sister's poker face and hoped it worked. "Get in there, Mab." I sighed and followed the dog's orders.

At first, I feared that I might get stuck, but Behitha and Hawk helped me along the moment my head popped in.

We were in a small room with scarcely any furniture; only a chair and a few crates. There was a door directly opposite us. Total surprised me, nearly making me jump out of my skin, by coming through next.

"Where's Gisli?" I questioned him.

"Chilax, lovebird. He's coming."

"Actually, he's here," remarked Gisli, tumbling through the hole.

"Okay, so everyone's accounted for. Keep quiet. Let's go. Remember: search everywhere. We have no idea where that witch might be keeping them. Move quickly and quietly. Gag and bind anyone who gets in the way."

"Sir, yes, sir," I muttered sarcastically.

"Move, troops."

Silently, we opened the door. It was at the end of a narrow hallway that was bare of any other doors, then forked out.

"Which way?" I asked.

Total peered down each one. "The left one has only two doors. Let's go."

"What, no splitting up?"

"Do you think I want this to end like a horror movie?"

"Touché," I complimented.

"C'mon."

We looked in each room, finding one to hold a bedroom, the other a bathroom. We turned around and strolled down the right hallway. That's when we came across a woman, walking towards us, enraptured in some files she held in front of her face. She didn't even see us coming.

Behitha and Hawk grinned mischievously at each other and pulled some strips of cloth from their belt loops. The woman was down soon, without a fight or protest.

However, the next woman who saw us wasn't as humble. She kicked at us, and bit us, badly bruising Hawk. But eventually, she was floored.

The third person was a man, bigger than Hawk and Gisli combined.

"Mab, Beth, help them out!" Total shouted when Hawk and Gisli failed to bring him down.

Beth dashed over; I hesitated. "What about you, Total?"

"I'll do what I can from the ground." He scurried over to the brawl and I followed.

The man shouted and kicked and punched. He never shut his mouth, always yelling some profanity or another. Beth and I tried to hold down his arms so he could be bound, but the man was too strong for us. Total nipped at his ankles, trying to sufficiently distract him. Finally, the man kicked out sharply, hitting Total and sending him flying into a wall. The noise was sickening.

Sadly, we ended up being the ones distracted and the man broke our hold, running. We didn't follow.

Instead, we walked slowly, almost reverently, to Total's quivering form. He was bleeding. Badly. I honestly didn't know a dog had that much blood to spill.

"Total?" Hawk was the first to speak. His lip trembled.

"Are you alright?" Beth whispered.

"Some idiot just kicked me into a wall. No, I'm not alright." Total's voice was weak, though his dry humor didn't subside.

"What do you want us to do?" I asked.

"We could take you, Total," Gisli added.

"No! Don't. I'd only slow you down. The flock might not be alive even now and if you fuss over me, they'll probably all be dead before you make it out of this hallway."

"Is it really that bad?" I asked, more concerned.

"Sure feels like it."

"Oh, Total…"

"I…I'm an old dog, guys. I didn't have much life in me anyway."

"D-did you know, Total?" Hawk whispered.

"I think so. I didn't feel like I would ever see Angel, or any of them, again."

A tear fell from my eye.

"Go. The flock will understand. Tell them I love them. Tell Angel she's always been like a daughter, and I'm sorry I won't be able to be at her wedding, but give her my blessing. Please?"

Gisli nodded. "We will."

"Tell them not to worry. I'll only be with Akila again."

"Who's Akila?" Beth asked.

"Only the most beautiful dog I ever met. And guys?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell your parents to retire already. It's time they passed on the torch and let you guys take on the flock's name."

"Total?" Beth cried. It was a rare event for my twin to shed tears.

When the little black Scottie dog didn't respond, I cried more.

How were we supposed to make it, to go on without our mentor?

Did dogs go to heaven? If they did, Total had a reserved spot.

It was a shame to leave him there, in that pool of his own blood, wallowing in the sorrow of death.

Oh, Total.

**AN: Who's crying? I'll admit, I cried writing this chapter. I really did. Now I feel bad for being evil...(But not bad enough to stop. x))**

"Ir's time they passed on the torch..."** THAT WAS THE INSPIRATION FOR THE TITLE!! If you didn't catch it. That's, like, the whole entire purpose of the story: the flock letting go of the past and letting their kids inherit the title of "flock."**

**Riddle, riddle, riddle...I might as well 'fess up now: I haven't written another riddle yet, sooo...you guys are off the hook this week.**

***sniffle, sniffle, tears, tears* Okay guys, well, Mab failed to mention it, but Total's dying words were not what she said they were. Yeah, he said all that, but his _very_ last words were: **"And when some decides to write this story, the readers had darn well better review it lots." **And then he died. Now, would _you_ want to disrespect his last wishes? Don't you love Total? Don't you love me? Heed Total's last words, or he will come back from the graveyard of Fanfiction characters to haunt you!! REVIEW!!!**


	17. Breaking Up is Hard to Do

**AN: If I had a boyfriend, I'd probably dedicate this chapter to him, since there was no riddle last week. But, alas, I don't, so that option's out. In that case...THIS IS FOR ALL OF YOU! My lovely readers and reviewers who are just too darn awesome for words. (:**

**This is about where the time-frames from the perspectives of Max and Mab are in sync. Just about. Now, who's ready to see (or read) Fang DIE?? Bwahahaha...**

Maximum Ride: Passing the Torch  
Sequel to MR: The After Years

Summary: Much has changed in the flock after fifteen years. At their second reunion, secrets lurk at every corner and disaster strikes, upsetting the delicate balance of their new lives and thrusting their fate into unprepared wings. SEQUEL TO MR: THE AFTER YEARS!

Chapter Seventeen: Breaking Up is Hard to Do, But Making Up Isn't!

**Flock's Prison, Sammamish, Washington**

I couldn't move. No. No, no, no. NO, NO, NO! SHE COULDN'T HAVE HIM! I would kill her, watch her guts spill out on the floor, laughing gleefully, if she touched Fang again.

"Dr. Dwyer?" came a voice. The door had opened and a head was peeking through. A scared-looking Chinese man was there. "Dr. Dwyer, there's been a disruption on the ground floor."

Angel looked up, interested.

Brigid was outraged. I didn't blame the man for looking scared. "Is it _really_ urgent?"

"I'm afraid so." I think he meant that literally.

"UGH! Move over you bumbling idiot!" She shoved the man away and began to depart, but not before turning back. "I'll be back for you, Fang. You will die next." And with that, the door slammed shut.

I screamed. That was the first thing I could think of. I screamed and screamed and screamed until Angel soothed me.

"Max. Shh, shh, shh. It's okay."

"No, it's not! That bastard is gonna kill him!"

"Max. Breathe."

I obeyed. "You seem weirdly calm," I practically growled.

"I am. I don't know what it is, but the barrier's gone. When he mentioned the disruption, it all just flooded in."

That got everyone's attention. "WHAT?"

"I can figure things out now." Then she froze. "Oh, no," she whispered.

"What, Angel? What is it?"

"They're here."

"Who? Who's here?" I hounded.

"The kids."

"WHAT?" Fang bellowed.

"They've come to rescue us. Total's with them."

"Oh, no. Angel, I swear, I'm gonna kill that dog of yours for bringing them here."

"Fang, calm down," I said sharply.

"Oh, you're one to talk. You just finished screaming at the top of your lungs!" he argued.

"FANG! I don't wanna fight anymore!" I shouted.

"Neither do I! In fact, I just wanna stay alive right now!" he yelled back.

"I don't want to lose you again! You promised me, you promised me you wouldn't leave!" I screamed.

"And I've stayed true to that promise! For fifteen years I've stayed true to it! That's more years than I had when I made the stupid promise in the first place! And now it doesn't seem like you want me around anymore!" he shouted.

"How could you think that? Fang, I freaking love you! Yeah, so what, we had a fight! And we were really immature about it! Who gives a damn? The point is moot, because apparently our daughters know already and it had nothing to do with either of us! I see your point, Fang! I get what you meant! And I'm sorry I was such a jerk about it!"

Fang looked shocked. Heck, so did everyone else (besides Ella…).

"You really mean that?"

"Yes, Fang! I apologize. It's not something I do very often, but somehow flock reunions just get to me, I guess."

"Max…you really, truly mean it?" He stepped closer to me until he was close enough to touch.

"Of course!"

"Oh, Max…I love you more than anything in this world."

"I love you, too, Fang. I'm really sorry." I was blinking back tears.

"I can't bear the thought that I'm gonna walk out that door and face my death. I just can't."

"Then don't think about it." I embraced him, holding my husband close and trying with every fiber of my being not to cry. And he cracked first. He pulled back far enough for me to see the tears sliding down his cheek. It was the second time I had seen him cry. Ever.

"Max, the last time I cried, I was saying good-bye, too. I thought I'd never see you again, and yet I found you, ten years later."

"And you made a married, pregnant woman out of me," I mumbled.

"Now, I don't think I'll be as lucky. If she isn't lying, I'm gonna die soon."

"Then come here. I'm not gonna let the last person you kiss be her."

Fang smirked and leaned down. It was the sweetest kiss we ever shared, but maybe because we reckoned it to be our last.

After a few minutes, someone coughed.

"Uh, not to be rude or anything, but it's kinda gross, hearing you guys make out over there," Iggy remarked.

"Thanks, Ig. You're so sentimental."

"And he has good timing," Angel added, as right then the door opened.

"Get over here, Fang. No good-byes, no regrets. You're not coming back. You'll never be seen alive, ever again." Brigid's voice was ice cold with fury.

Silently, Fang walked out the open door, turning to me and mouthing, _I'm sorry_ before he disappeared.

Then I began to sob.

Thankfully, I wasn't the only one. Angel soon joined in, crying her eyes out. We all shed our share of tears for Fang.

"Max…" Angel sobbed. I hugged her close.

"I know, baby. We'll all miss him."

"No, Max…it's Total."

I was instantly alert. Total was with the kids. But Nudge spoke before I could, her first words in days.

"What, Angel? Are the kids okay?"

"I think so. But Total, Total! Something's wrong with him!"

"What happened?"

"He was kicked, into a wall. Dear God, please don't let him be dead!" she wailed.

Nudge crept over, followed by Iggy, and Gazzy. Ella still lay motionless.

"Don't worry, Angel. Things will be okay," Gazzy hushed.

"No, Gazzy, they won't! Jeb and Dr. Martinez are already dead, and Fang and Total are about to follow them!" she screamed.

"Don't cry, Angel. There's still hope."

"Nudge, how can you say that? There _is_ no hope, for any of us!"

"Angel, things could be worse."

"How, Iggy, how? The only way it could get worse was if…if…if AJ was dead, too!" She was silent for a brief moment. "Oh, I'll never get to see AJ again! I was going to tell him still! I'm such a fool, an idiot! Damn it, I should've told him while I had the chance!" Then she looked up at me with sad eyes. "M-Max, what if she finds out about him, too, and kills him? I'd never forgive myself, Max!"

"Angel! Snap out of it! I'm not gonna sit around and watch all you guys die. I'll kill myself if I have to, then she won't see any point in this! Either that or I'll find a way out of here! But I'm **not** going to sit around and mope while I wait for her to kill you all."

Angel shut up, along with the others.

"Angel," Gazzy said, "Look at the window."

We all turned (except Iggy and Ella) and looked.

It was open.

**AN: Aw... **"Fang, I freaking love you!" **That's definitely my all-time favorite line from this story. Don't you just love it? W****ell there's your first bit of FAX in...fourteen chapters. I think that's a record for me. Isn't it too bad that Max and Fang made up, and now he's going to die??**

**Anyway, with the whole window thing, who thinks they might know what's gonna happen? This is like the substitute for the riddle because (again) I haven't written one for this week. **

**BONUS!!! Check this out: so I was browsing for a name for a new character (not for this fic; don't worry), and I found something so totally interesting: Iggy is a real name. I always thought that it was just a few random letters that James Patterson had put together, but it's actually a real, legit name! And, get this: it means "Fiery One." HAHAHA!! Iggy's name is so freaking fitting!!! Heck, I just might consider naming my kid that, if I ever have one...**

**REVIEWS...hmm...REVIEWS, I think, are very much like GRADES. They determine lots of things, like how you're doing in your classes, how well you understand the material, what you GPA is, etc. My report card came in a few days ago, and, let me say, it even blew my mind. I didn't think it was possible for grades to look like that. At least my PreCal grade wasn't counted... Anyway, let me know in a REVIEW how I'm doing with the story, how much you understand and what you don't, rate on a scale of one to ten, or something. It doesn't much matter, as long as you do REVIEW!! (Have you noticed that 300 is creeping closer? And...closer??)**


	18. The Last Resort

**AN: Why am I postinig on Thursday? Well life is about to get hectic, what with my friend's big 15 (for which I have daily dance practice...rawwr...), movies, PreCal test, history test, drama, yadayadayada. So I figured you guys would rather me post this chapter a day early than a day or two late. (:**

**BTW: When I saw the REVIEW count at 295, there was a fraction of a moment where I strongly considered going on strike until it had climbed up to 300. But I don't wanna be mean, so be grateful.**

**I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. It's more of a filler and something to screw with your nerves while you wait to know Fang's fate. Partly because I think you guys should know some of what happened to Mab and company after Total's tragedy, and partly because I'm evil and I've had Fang lined up for death for four chapters now.**

**Enjoy!**

Maximum Ride: Passing the Torch  
Sequel to MR: The After Years

Summary: Much has changed in the flock after fifteen years. At their second reunion, secrets lurk at every corner and disaster strikes, upsetting the delicate balance of their new lives and thrusting their fate into unprepared wings. SEQUEL TO MR: THE AFTER YEARS!

Chapter Eighteen: The Last Resort

**Enemy's Lair, Sammamish, Washington**

Saying that I was angry was an understatement.

I was murderous.

Total was dead and everyone assumed that I should take over and lead us to victory.

Well, hell.

Walking and walking, opening door after door, finding nothing helpful.

And then we found the stairs.

Up, up, up the bloody stairs.

Another woman was there. In a rage, I grabbed Behitha's pocket knife out of her pocket and flipped it open. I pushed the woman against the wall, pressing the blade to her throat. I knew Beth kept it sharp.

"Where are my parents?" I growled.

She was scared. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Tell me where Brigid Dwyer is keeping the flock, before I slice you open." I felt Gisli's strong hand on my shoulder, trying to calm me down.

I put more pressure on the knife.

"U-upstairs. In the p-prison room."

"Are they alive?"

"I'm pretty sure."

I let off a bit off pressure. "Hawk, Beth, do your thing."

We left the woman on the stairs, bound and gagged and trembling like an earthquake.

"Where do you think the prison room is?" Gisli asked.

"Usually, I'd say the basement. But apparently not," Hawk answered.

We came up the last of the stairs and---oh! So many doors! Left and right, front and center, nothing but doors!

"This is gonna take while," I muttered.

"Then we'd better get a move on it," Behitha retorted.

"I agree. Let's go," Hawk said.

"Fine. Let's start at one end and go from there."

We all went up the left hallway, opening and closing door after door. They were all empty, with doors connecting to somewhere else. But most of these doors were metal and they were tightly sealed, allowing for no exploration.

In one of the rooms, there was a man. He didn't look too surprised to see us, and he charged before we got our bearings. Behitha was the last person to walk into the room and quiet enough that he didn't see her coming. She pinched him at the base of his neck and his eyes rolled back into his head and closed. He was bound and gagged and we left the room.

We saw other people after that, and none of them looked shocked at our appearance. It got harder and harder to get them in a vulnerable position.

All-in-all, it took us some time to reach the end of that hall.

Okay, fine. It took us _a lot_ of time.

And there were still more doors and hallways.

Isn't life just a dear?

"You wanna keep checking, Mab?" Gisli asked, obviously aware of my growing frustration.

"What other choice is there?" I growled. Gisli just shrugged, jostling his backpack and its fiery contents.

Of course.

I grinned wickedly. "Gisli, you're a genius."

Only Beth seemed to know where my head was. "Mab! Total said they were only a last resort!"

I looked my twin in the eye. "Does it look like we're getting anywhere, Behitha?"

No one spoke against me.

"Throw a couple down the stairwell for good measure, Gisli."

"But how will we get out?" Hawk worried.

"We don't need doors, kiddo. A hole will suffice, as you probably noticed earlier. We'll just bust open a window and take off if we can't find them."

"You sure about this, Mab?"

"No, Gisli. Now what are you waiting for?"

Sighing, he pulled the packet of matches out of his pocket. Hawk visibly gulped. Behitha could've been playing poker, and I'm sure she wished she was.

Slowly, as if he were waiting for me to change my mind, Gisli opened his backpack and pulled out a scary looking contraption. One of them, two, three of them. He walked to the door of the stairwell, opened it and held it there with his foot. He lit the first bomb and tossed it in. Second, third, down the stairs. Then moving more quickly, he closed the door and stepped back.

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

I highly doubted that there was much left on the first floor, and even if there was, there was no way to travel between floors, unless you were like us.

"Put one in the hallway we just checked, too." Gisli reluctantly walked over there.

This was it. We were out of cards. Our last resort truly was our _last_. It was a good time to panic. I just hoped the other hadn't noticed that yet.

**AN: ****HAPPY (slightly early) _NEW MOON_ DAY!! I really wish I was going to see it tomorrow, but, alas, I must wait until next week, if I manage to live that long. I just hope they haven't screwed this one up as bad as the first, and that not everyone converts to Team Jacob just because he's shirtless for the majority of the movie. I LOVE YOU JASPER! (Er...and Edward...)**

**I'm done with riddles for now. Grrr...**

**OMtothefrickinG!! Anyone read the Percy Jackson books?? AHHHHHH!!! *fangirl moment* I love them!! I've been going like a book a day on those, and I'm biting my nails till I get my hands on the fifth one!! (READ FASTER, JACOB!!) If you haven't, I highly recommend them. THEY ARE FABULOUS!! So far my favorite quote is from book four, _The Battle of the Labyrinth_: "Sometimes things go wrong. Heroes get hurt. They...they die, and the monsters just keep coming back." Though Clarisse isn't the most likeable character, I just love that quote!**

**REVIEWS are like...huh, I dunno...Oh! I got it! REVIEWS are like SUNSHINE! Great, heartwarming, comforting, and essential to sustaining life. REVIEW! (Come on, guys! Three hundred is a stone throw's away!)**


	19. The Jackpot

**AN: WHOO-HOO!! We've passed THREE HUNDRED! This chapter is for **Lyla Ride**, who submitted review number 300!**

**Some surprises in this chapter, like the reason for Nudge's uncharacteristic silence and what is so interesting with that window!**

**I've lied. Again. I said a while back that the rest of the story would be in Max and Mab's POV. But this chapter isn't. It's in Angel's perspective, because when I started it, I realized that there was no other way to decently tell this chapter. You'll see why. (:**

Maximum Ride: Passing the Torch  
Sequel to MR: The After Years

Summary: Much has changed in the flock after fifteen years. At their second reunion, secrets lurk at every corner and disaster strikes, upsetting the delicate balance of their new lives and thrusting their fate into unprepared wings. SEQUEL TO MR: THE AFTER YEARS!

Chapter Nineteen: The Jackpot

**Flock's Prison Room, Sammamish, Washington**

"The window…" I whispered, forgetting my tears for a moment. I forgot about AJ for a moment, forgot that Total, my beloved dog and friend, was breathing his last breaths. I let it slip my mind that Fang was now preparing to die at the hands of Brigid Dwyer, who Max was sure to kill.

All my attention was focused on the window.

That open window…

Gazzy could be an idiot, but he could also be brilliant. And when he was brilliant, it was a truly brilliant moment that would've made Einstein proud. What's more, he had great timing for his brilliant moments. Perfect timing.

"I don't get it," said Nudge.

"Angel does. I can tell she does," said Gazzy, smiling slightly.

"You're right, Gaz. I definitely get it," I whispered.

"What, Angel? What is it?" Iggy asked me.

"The window is open…"

"So?" Max was scrutinizing me, trying to figure out what I found 'so damn interesting in that window.'

I knew what to do. I knew how to salvage our souls and get us out of this mess.

"I think I might be able to save him, Max. And the rest of us for that matter…"

"Angel, please explain to us what you mean."

"Use the window."

"Yeah, like any of us could squeeze through there."

"I can."

"Angel, no offense, but I don't think you're that thin," said Iggy.

"But I can be."

"ANGEL! PLEASE STOP SPEAKING IN RIDDLES!" Nudge shouted.

"I just might. Once you start speaking in more than two sentences again," I retorted, looking pointedly at her.

"I'LL SPEAK IN MORE SENTENCES WHEN I VERY WELL FEEL LIKE IT! I'VE JUST FOUND OUT THAT THE PRODUCER I'VE HAD FOR THE PAST SEVENTEEN YEARS WAS ACTUALLY JEB BATCHELDER, RIGHT BEFORE HE WAS SENT TO HIS DEATH, ALONG WITH DR. MARTINEZ! AND NOW MY ONLY SON IS IN DANGER! I HAVE EVERY RIGHT AND REASON TO GO BALLISTIC!"

"Congrats, Nudge. That was four sentences," Iggy teased.

"OH HUSH! YOU'RE PART OF THE STINKIN' PROBLEM, TOO! YOU KNOW WHY? BECAUSE TO TOP IT ALL OFF, I HAVE TO LIVE THE REST OF MY MISERABLE, SURE-TO-BE-SHORT LIFE KNOWING THAT THERE'S A KID INSIDE OF ME THAT WILL NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY! AND YOU'RE THE ONE WHO GOT ME PREGNANT IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

Iggy was completely shocked. Max and Gazzy were, too, but I'd figured that out ages ago.

"Y-you're p-p-pregnant?" Iggy stuttered out.

"YES I AM!"

Iggy was speechless, running his hands through his hair. "Oh, man… How…How long?"

"I found out just before we came to Tahoe."

"And why didn't you tell me?" Iggy looked at her, hurt.

"I wanted to save it for a surprise and tell everyone at once. But then…"

Iggy nodded.

"So that's why you've been so quiet…" Max pondered.

Nudge nodded. "Look, I don't really wanna dwell on this at the moment. Angel, _what did you mean?_" she repeated, emphasizing each word.

I shook my head, trying to banish thoughts of the previous conversation and get back to my new escape plan. "I'll go out the window and find Fang before he's dead, then find my way back here and open things up. _Then_ we run like hell."

"And the kids?" Max asked.

"I'm sure I'll bump into them."

"Remind me again how you're gonna get out the tiny window?"

I smiled widely. "Just watch me."

Over the years, I had managed to tame and perfect my shape-shifting ability to the point where I looked like an honest-to-God baby bird of paradise.

And a baby bird of paradise could get through that window, no problem.

I smiled to myself, closing my eyes and letting my ability capture me, pull me in. I felt myself grow smaller, smaller. My nose and mouth combined, my skin suddenly covering itself in feathers. My own wings swallowed my arms, till they were one and alike, shrinking down to match the size of my now-tiny, feather-covered body. My jeans melted in with my legs, more and more, and then they were bird's legs.

I opened my eyes and suddenly found that the world was much bigger than it had been not two minutes ago. Shock had painted its way onto the faces of Max and Nudge. Gazzy looked quite satisfied with himself and his brilliance. Iggy's face was blank, as his staring eyes could not see what had become of me. Impulsively, I mounted on my minute wings and flew at him, landing on his shoulder and pulling his hair with my beak.

"Ah!" He was surprised. Cautiously, he reached his other hand to the shoulder I had claimed and patted my back. "Angel?"

In response, I chirped. Then I took off again, this time flying out the window. I didn't recognize the scenery outside, but I saw endless forest. I also smelled smoke and saw that the bottom floor of the building was on fire, broken glass scattered where there had once been windows, space the flames now consumed. I deemed this bad, as flames spread quickly when fed and we were on the second floor, it seemed.

And where were the kids?

No, Angel. They're okay. But Brigid's just about to kill Fang. You have to save him, I told myself.

I flew down and in through one of the broken window. I dodged the flames and sped down the hallways and up some stairs. Well, I assumed they were once stairs, though now they lay as a pile of rubble. On the second floor, the only hint of fire was the smell.

Wings still flapping, I closed my eyes, trying to locate Brigid's mind. Where are you?

…_just love this virus. A gruesome, slow way to die. Non-contagious, but deadly to whoever receives it. Knock him out, inject him with the virus, and dump him back in with the others. Max can then watch her beloved die, his insides slowly eaten away, as the rest of her flock is each killed before her eyes. She can then hear their every agonized scream, see them lose their sanity. Torture for them all. How perfect._

Oh, God. I wanted to vomit. If I didn't reach Fang right now, he would live a bit longer, but he would be lost, as would the rest of us. What a horrible way to die.

I rushed to where I heard her mind. A lab. Five doors down. The door was ajar. I could see her in there, bustling around, through the two huge glass windows that allowed a visual between the hall and lab. Fang was in there, too, strapped down in a chair, his right sleeve torn off.

"Well, well, Fang. I lied to your wife."

Fang was silent, his jaw clenched, his teeth grinding, his eyes avoiding his killer completely.

"You will be seen again, alive. If you can even call it alive. And you may not be next to die, depending how long you can fight off death."

She had a sterilized needle in her hand, containing some clear liquid. This would be the stuff to knock him out, I guessed. She pressed the needle into the crease of his elbow and pushed the stuff in.

Fang's head went limp, hanging over his chest.

I flew faster. I couldn't let her get the other one into him. I darted through the door. She picked up the other syringe. I came at her. She walked toward him. I closed my eyes and pulled the shot from her hand with my feet, my claws piercing her skin. She yelped. I continued on, on, towards the wall. With all the might in my tiny body, I threw the syringe and watched it shatter.

**AN: I think I can almost hear a collective sigh of relief. HE'S ALIVE! Hopefully...**

**Who saw any of that coming? The flock should've thought of Angel's powers sooner, then a lot of this could've been avoided. Isn't it good that Gazzy had a smart moment??**

**I hope you guys all had a fabulous Turkey Day, if you celebrate it. I am stuffed, that's for sure. But not from turkey...ham is so much better...**

**_New Moon_. Yeah, I saw it. Definitely better than its predecessor, but...I dunno, I didn't really think it was very special. Just...whatever. Still worth the money to go see it though, I think. **

**So, last chapter, a bunch of you said you were fans of _Percy Jackson_. Well, I finished Book Five on Tuesday. AAHH!! I want more like, so flippin' BAD! Oh, well, I guess that's what FanFiction's for, right? Speaking of...I posted a PJO oneshot yesterday!! Go check it out.**

**ALSO! I finally updated my _Thief Lord_ fic. Only took me two months...**

**Did you know?? REBIEQS are like...hmm...lemme try that again... REVIEWS are like...the visuals on an IPOD. They make life so much EASIER! Unfortunately, I speak from experience. My four-year-old iPod recently decided to have a breakdown. It still plays music, but the battery lasts about ten minutes and the screen is blank. It is HELL trying to find what I want to listen to. So, make life a tad easier for me by sending your opinion in a lovely REVIEW!**


	20. The Darkest Hour

**MAB'S INVASION: This is Mab here, guys. That sad excuse for an author (I think she goes by **eclipsed heart** or something) is seriously pissing me off. I'm sick of her toying with me. So, I've put her in a nice big box and shipped her off to some poor kid on the other side of the world for Christmas. (Take that, you &^*{#%!) Anyway, I'm now (mostly) in charge. I haven't figured out how to actually change the course of events in this story, but I must warn you: LAST CHAPTER WAS A LIE!! Aunt Ariel, Angel, whatever you wanna call her, cannot, I repeat, can_not_ turn into a bird. It is humanly impossible. So she didn't turn into a bird, which means whatever else that crazy author said last chapter obviously didn't happen. I don't know what other lies she told you, because that's all Gisli could find out. Anyway, here's a warning: BEWARE: this is the chapter where my father is brutally murdered by some ~!+*:!**** THAT IS NOT A LIE.**

**Now just read the chapter already. Cry your eyes out, because no matter what Ariel (Angel) says, he died. Mab out.**

Maximum Ride: Passing the Torch  
Sequel to MR: The After Years

Summary: Much has changed in the flock after fifteen years. At their second reunion, secrets lurk at every corner and disaster strikes, upsetting the delicate balance of their new lives and thrusting their fate into unprepared wings. SEQUEL TO MR: THE AFTER YEARS!

Chapter Twenty: The Darkest Hour

**Enemy's Lair, Sammamish, Washington**

We kept searching, opening door after door. In a strange way, it kind of reminded me of _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_, when Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Neville go into the Ministry to rescue Sirius. They got to the strange room with the rotating doors that they had to keep opening and searching, until they found the right one. We, too, were on a rescue mission, opening door after door, and, for all we knew, our lives were in jeopardy.

You know things are getting bad when you can relate your life to kids' book about a boy wizard and his magical friends. Real bad.

As we began to reach what seemed to be the end of one particular hallway, I saw a room with the door ajar and two windows that allowed us to peer within. And it was a most horrifying sight.

Inside, there was a woman, who was terrible to behold. She had long blond hair braided down her back, polluted with gray. Scars, oh so many scars, danced across her face. She limped around the room, holding her torso, chasing something I couldn't quite see. She seemed angry, wailing and yelling out curses, which I assumed were directed at whatever it was she was chasing.

And there was my dad, his right sleeve torn off, sitting on a chair in the middle of it all. The worst part was that his head rested against his chest at an odd angle and he was completely motionless.

Oh my God.

My dad was dead.

I froze in the middle of the hallway, covering my mouth with my hand. I held back the gazillion tears that threatened to crawl down my cheeks.

He was dead! Dad was dead!

"Mab, what's wrong?" Behitha asked, her hand touching my arm.

I tried to speak, but my voice was hiding away in fear. Instead, I pointed in the direction of the windowed room and the angry woman.

Beth's eyes surveyed the scene, absorbing it all. I could already tell she was gonna cry. Twice in one day; it would be a record for her.

"Oh, no…" she whispered. She swallowed hard, most likely trying to rid herself of the lump I knew she had in her throat. Right then, Hawk and Gisli exited the room they had just been checking.

"Beth, Mab, what's wrong?" Hawk asked immediately.

Behitha had it more together than I did. "D-Dad. He's…dead…"

"What?!" Gisli exclaimed. He and Hawk turned to look into the room, four doors down. "Oh, man…"

By now, my tears were hopeless. There was no stopping them, now that they'd started up so much. He was dead…

Gisli was obviously shocked. He pushed his glasses up his nose and ran his hand through his hair. "This is heavy…"

The dork in me almost wanted to smile at his _Back to the Future_ quote. But the daddy's girl in me couldn't stop crying long enough.

He was dead…

Suddenly, I regretted being such a jerk to him all the time. I wanted to take back all the fights we'd ever had, every unkind word I'd ever said to him. Since that was impossible, I at least wished I had apologized, something I never did. I wanted to see him smile, hear him laugh, just once more.

But I never could.

And this day was turning out to be more and more morbid, not to mention _Harry Potter_-esque.

Stupid authors.

I felt a pair of comforting hands on my back. Gisli. Oh, it was so good to know that there were still sweet guys out there, even when Daddy was dead.

I felt his hot breath on my ear. "It'll be okay, Mab. Let's keep trying to find the others. They might still be alive."

I shook my head. "No, Gisli. It's **not** gonna be okay. My dad is dead! For all we know, all the others are dead too! Maybe Total was right and they're all dead! We should just blow this place sky high and burn up with it!"

I heard a noise behind me and spun around to face it. I gasped.

"Actually, he's not dead," said Angel. She had definitely not been there before

"What do you mean? He's not moving, he's not breathing, nothing!" I cried back.

"No one's died yet, except for Jeb, Val, and Total."

"Jeb? Grandma Val?"

"Yeah. They died a few days ago, I think."

"How did you know about Total?" Gisli asked.

Angel sighed. "I'll explain later. I guess Total didn't really spill all. But right now, we have to move. We have to free the others before it's too late. Come on!" Angel started to turn away, beckoning us to follow.

Hawk moved first. The rest of us trickled after, somewhat reluctantly. I wasn't sure whether or not to believe her. How could she know about Total's loss? What if Angel was a traitor, working things from the inside for the enemy? She could be lying about the survival of my dad (it was, after all, painfully obvious that he was dead) and the others. She could be leading us to our own deaths right now.

I honestly just wanted to blow the place up and burn with it.

"Would you really do that, Mab?" Angel asked me quietly. "Would you really rather die than believe me?"

I blinked. What? What was she talking about? Definitely not what I was thinking about, I mean, that was impossible! Wasn't it?

"Mab, after what you've been through these past few days, do you really believe that _anything_ could be impossible?"

I stared at her, glared even. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Mab, calm down," Beth mumbled to me, nudging at my arm. I had stopped walking.

I didn't trust Angel. What reason did I have to do so?

And she just glared right on back at me.

"Mab, you don't know everything. In fact, you may as well know nothing. Now, you can come with me to help free your mom, or you can stay here and die. Personally, I favor the first option. I have so much more to do before I let death take me. But now it's time for you to make your choice. What will it be, Mab?"

Gisli and Hawk had also stopped, watching Angel and I stare each other down.

I really didn't want to trust her, but something deep within me nagged at me, saying she could be right. And if she was and I decided to burn the place up, I knew that I would be responsible for the death of my parents, my sister, Gisli, and the rest of my family and friends.

I clenched my jaw and took a step forward. For now, I would trust her.

Farther and farther down the hallway we walked. Angel seemed to know the way. At last, she stopped at one door.

"Gisli, hand me one of your little friends," she said.

Silently, Gisli took a bomb out of his backpack, as well as the matches. He handed both to Angel.

"Oh, gee, Angel. You could _sooo_ get sued for destruction of property for this. Or even arson. I wonder if I could be my own lawyer," she mumbled, to herself I assumed, as she placed the bomb at the foot of the door, lit it, and motioned for us all to step back.

_BOOM!_

No more door.

**MAB: Yeah, I'm still here. Don't expect me to vanish anytime soon, unless...oh $:!+!! SHE'S BAC--!! **

**AN: Sorry about that, guys. *hits Mab with baseball bat* I was recently stuffed into a box, which Mab tried to ship off to Liechenstein, or something like that. I don't even know if that's how it's spelled. Anyway, the address wasn't legit, so I was returned to the sender(s) (Mab, Gisli, Behitha, and Hawk). *hits Mab again* The rest of them went off somewhere and left Mab in charge. I guess characters can get out of control sometimes. Like Mab. *WHACK!* x) So I'll try to keep them under control in the future. I think Mab was trying to scare you with the whole "LAST CHAPTER WAS A LIE!" thing. Don't worry. It wasn't. Angel did turn into a bird and save Fang. Haha, another _Harry Potter_ allusion in this chapter. Two in one story, but this one was more direct. So, yeah, uh-- AAH!!**

**MAB: *WHACK* Hehe. Not wrenching the controls from me that easily. You guys might wanna know that you've got one demented author here. Like, seriously demented. She's currently working on a fic where--**

**AN: *rubs head* For a fictional character she sure does hit hard...**

**MAB: Who you calling fictional??!!**

**AN: You, of course. I _created_ you, therefore you are _fictional_.**

**MAB: Actually, my parents created me when--**

**AN: Okay, we do _not_ need to go in depth about that.**

**MAB: Whatever. I am _not_ fictional.**

**AN: Yes you are! Now get out of the real world and back into the darn story!**

*****eclipsed heart** and Mab Jackson engage in a semi-real, semi-fictional anything-and-everything-but-a-fist-fight fight of epic proportions***

**AN: REVIEW if you want me back in charge!**

**MAB: REVIEW _twice_ if you want ME in charge!**

**AN: No! She'll screw up the entire story! Say in your REVIEW that you want ME in charge!**

**MAB: Tell me in your REVIEW that you want ME in charge!**

**AN: We'll see who wins! Just REVIEW!**

***epic battle for control of story continues, on and on and on and on...***


	21. Sudden Death

**GISLI'S INTERLUDE: Many thanks to **Blawwmkw **for suggesting I be put in charge. Oddly enough, me being put in charge was the only thing Mab and **eclipsed heart** could agree on. Mab got a few votes, but I think the author won overall. Anyway, being the clever author that she is, **eclipsed heart** managed to find a way to make sure that none of us characters can peek at the actual chapter. She said that there was stuff in the chapters to come that hasn't happened to us yet and that if we get a preview of our futures, we might try to change them, and that would cause like a rift in the space time contiuum, or some other geeky term like that. Still, I politely asked the author--**

**AN: Politely asked? HA! Yeah, right! He practically tortured me! He got all close and in my face (one lousy inch away!) and breathed at me and stared into my eyes and I wanted to melt! Torture, I tell you!**

**GISLI: Ahum. That wasn't me. That was that other guy you were hanging out with. Anyway, like I was saying, I politely asked the author if she could at least tell me a bit of what happens in this chapter, and she surrendered two pieces of information.**

**AN: It's not my fault! I did it unwillingly! TORTURE!!**

**MAB: Oh, shut _up _already, would you??**

**GISLI: A_hem_. So, **eclipsed heart** told me that one, this chapter is in Max's perspective. The second piece of info makes me not like the chapter (or the author) very much because, apparently, I get a gun pointed at me in this chapter. Comforting, no? So, um, just read the chapter, I guess, and, uh, enjoy? You know, if you, uh, enjoy seeing me in life-threatening danger...**

Maximum Ride: Passing the Torch  
Sequel to MR: The After Years

Summary: Much has changed in the flock after fifteen years. At their second reunion, secrets lurk at every corner and disaster strikes, upsetting the delicate balance of their new lives and thrusting their fate into unprepared wings. SEQUEL TO MR: THE AFTER YEARS!

Chapter Twenty-One: Sudden Death

**Enemy's Lair, Sammamish, Washington**

_BOOM!_

Oh, no. What could be happening? Was Angel okay? Had something gone wrong? Was Fang dead? If he was, then how could I bear to live?

I heard voices, footsteps, on the other side of our door. Ella was finally coming to, opening her eyes every couple of minutes for a second or two, with Gazzy tending to her. Iggy was still stunned at Nudge's announcement, but he was doing his very best to comfort her. I just sat there, smack in the middle of the floor in the cold room. I didn't know what to do, and for once I let it show.

Muffled conversation. Had Brigid come back for another?

_BOOM!_

No more door to our prison. It had been blown to smithereens. Why did Brigid Dwyer need such a dramatic entrance? She already had total control of us; why did she insist on frightening us even more?

At first, I couldn't see the evil witch through the all the smoke. It made me cough. What if it was poison gas? No, no, she wouldn't kill us so quickly. She wanted me to die slowly, painfully, after having watched my family die, too. She wouldn't kill me like this. I wasn't that lucky.

But, when the smoke finally cleared, I found that it wasn't Brigid who was entering our prison. The first face I saw was that of Fang's. And yet it wasn't Fang. It was Mab.

I stood up so fast, my head spun for a moment. "Mab, what are you doing here?!" I yelled.

"What, you don't need rescuing? Your husband's dead and you want to just sit here and mope?" she muttered, walking toward me.

I froze. Oh, no. He was dead.

"Mab, I'm telling you, he's _not_ dead!" Angel shouted, following her through. I looked at her with sad eyes.

_You're not lying to her, are you Angel? _I thought at her.

"No, Max. I'm not. He's alive, just sedated is all. And you might wanna get your bearings, because Dr. Evil is on her way and she is _pissed_."

"Where're the others? Where's Gisli?" Nudge cried.

"Don't worry, Mom. I'm right here," Gisli said, coming through the busted doorway, followed by Behitha and Hawk. He went straight to Nudge and embraced her. I guess you can grow as old as you like, but you're never complete without your mother.

"Hawk," Gazzy said, rising from Ella's side. Hawk went to his father and hugged him.

"Come here, Mab. You too, Behitha," I whispered. Even if Fang was still in danger I was glad to see my two beautiful daughters again, to hold them in my arms.

"Max…" Angel chimed, as a clock would announce the hour.

"She's coming, isn't she?"

"Right about…now."

Footsteps.

"Gisli, give her your bag," Angel ordered. He obeyed, handing me his backpack, as well as a pack of matches. "What…?"

"Bombs. Might be of some assistance," he answered my half-spoken question.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Brigid bellowed. We looked at her wordlessly. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS?"

"Actually, I think the real question here is what the hell is wrong with _you_, Brigid," I stated calmly.

"MAXIMUM RIDE, I SWEAR TO EVERY GOD THAT EVER WAS THAT I WILL KILL YOU OR DIE TRYING! EVEN IF IT'S NOT THE WAY I WOULD PREFER!" And with that, the charged at me, her braid a mess, her glasses askew. She was mad, insane. I had already nearly killed her and yet she was still going to try to murder me with her bare hands.

We collided, me not moving an inch. She raised up her hands to my neck, a pitiful attempt to strangle me. I easily held her at bay. She was **not** going to win, not after all she had done. I could practically feel the others looking on as we struggled, but they didn't help. I didn't want them to. This was my battle, and I alone would fight it, and win.

I threw a punch, giving it all the force that my aging body could manage. "Brigid Dwyer, you killed my mother."

Her arm snapped under the force of my fist. I guess I was stronger than I thought, even after all these years. She scowled at me, looking even uglier than usual. She did not cry out in pain, as I expected her to. Instead, she raised her fist to me and attacked my jaw, knocking it into an unnatural angle. "Maximum Ride, you murdered my reputation."

I could feel blood trickling down my chin, pain shooting up to my brain, but I didn't crack. Uppercut to her gut. I swear I felt her ribs crack. "Brigid Dwyer, you murdered my father."

She whipped her head around at the hurt, her glasses flying off her face. She would die, I knew it. But not yet. She spun around with the little strength she had left, launching her foot into my chest. "Maximum Ride, you nearly killed me."

I merely flinched at the pain. "Brigid Dwyer, you tried to kill my husband." I kicked at her legs, leaving her to kneel on the ground.

"Maximum Ride, you stole my glory." She hugged my legs, forcing them to cave. I dropped the backpack and it fell out of my reach.

"Brigid Dwyer, you threatened my family. And no one does that." I stood back up and slammed her down.

She was dead. She had to be. She wasn't moving anymore. It was finished. I sighed in relief, taking a few steps back till I was some fifteen feet away from her. Now, I could go find Fang and get the hell out of here.

But I was wrong. In a split second, she was back to her feet, holding a gun, pointed straight at my heart.

That cheater!

"MAXIMUM RIDE, YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME!" she yelled, screamed, shrieked, bellowed, shouted. Her voice rang throughout the prison room, echoing off the walls. She spun around, gun in hand, until it was focused on Gisli. Oh, no. Not Nudge and Iggy's kid. They would never forgive me if he died.

Brigid Dwyer pulled the trigger.

I swear I saw everything in perfect detail. I saw the bullet, soaring through the air, slicing through it. I saw Gisli's eyes widen, knowing that soon he would not be alive. I saw, more than heard, Nudge scream for her son. Iggy must've somehow known what was going to happen, because his hand covered his mouth, as if to muffle a cry.

But I didn't see Mab move. She ran at Gisli before I could stop her.

And the bullet hit her.

Mab, my baby, slumped down, gasping. Gisli caught her before she hit the floor.

And that was the final straw.

"AARGHHH!" I screeched, roaring as I reached for the backpack and pulled an unfriendly looking beast from it. Without bothering to light it, and not knowing where the matches had gone, I threw it at her. In my peripheral, I saw the others back up at Hawk's urging. At that exact moment, Brigid shot again. Her bullet hit the bomb and it exploded in her face. Survival was impossible.

I coughed at the smoke, trying not to open my eyes. I hoped the others were okay, that Mab would live and that Ella would soon wake up. After a few minutes, I squinted, trying to determine whether or not the smoke had cleared enough. It was still hazy, but it didn't sting my eyes anymore.

Brigid Dwyer was there, lying on the floor. She moved no more, breathed no more. She was bleeding terribly, an entire pond surrounding her. I took a reluctant step towards her body, where it lay in the doorway. Step, step, step, till I was able to squat at her side.

She was still alive, but just barely. She coughed, sputtering up more blood. She glared at me, her eyes barely opening.

"Maximum Ride, I am not worthy of victory against you. You took it all, but you are invincible. You are truly Maximum Ride," she whispered.

"Actually, I'm no longer Maximum Ride. Maximum Ride is a young teenager who never lost, and she will never die. I have already lost so much, and I'm older now, maybe a bit wiser, and, someday, I will surely die. I can't be Maximum Ride anymore. I'm a mother and a wife. I'm _mortal_. I'm Madison Martinez now."

"And yet I have lost," Brigid Dwyer whispered. "Forgive me, Maximum. No one has ever before fascinated me more than you and your flock." The gun was still in her hand, and she began to move it. I froze. Was she going to shoot me? "And now it is done."

She put the gun against her head and pulled the trigger.

Now, Brigid Dwyer was truly dead.

**GISLI: *glares at author* You know, I am _so_ ready to_ kill you_ right now. How _dare_ you, you son of a --**

**AN: Now, now, Gisli. No cursing in the ANs. Plus, I'm a girl, which means that I can't be a son.**

**GISLI: Fine. You daughter of a blue baboon! If she dies, you'll be following her right after...**

**AN: Oh, look! There's Mab right now. *points***

**GISLI: *frown* She's unconcious in a hospital bed.**

**MAB: ZzzzzZZzzzzzzZZZzzzzzzzz...**

**AN: Yeah, but she's alive. *innocent smile***

**GISLI: *death glare at author* I'll get back to you... *cheerful tone* So, yeah, uh, hope you guys enjoy seeing my girlfriend in pain. Apparently your author does *glare*. Mab was right: she is sorta evil.**

**AN: Hey!**

**GISLI: Well, I guess I'm supposed to tell you to review or something like that, right? **

**AN: Yes, REVIEW for the incredibly sexy guy! You know you want to!!**

**GISLI:...Ohhhhhhh...Kaaaaaaaay...**


	22. To Be an Eagle's Child

**AN: I am finally back in control. Phew. Relieved? No?? Well, I'm back for good. Three chapters to post after this and I do not intend to lose authority over this story again.**

**So, bit of a rewind in this chapter. Mab is gonna tell you a bit of her side of the final battle, starting with the scary woman's gun of terrible doom. Enjoy!**

Maximum Ride: Passing the Torch  
Sequel to MR: The After Years

Summary: Much has changed in the flock after fifteen years. At their second reunion, secrets lurk at every corner and disaster strikes, upsetting the delicate balance of their new lives and thrusting their fate into unprepared wings. SEQUEL TO MR: THE AFTER YEARS!

Chapter Twenty-Two: To Be An Eagle's Child

**Enemy's Lair, Sammamish, Washington**

The madwoman had a gun. She was pointing it at Mom. "MAXIMUM RIDE, YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME!" she roared. Then she turned around and aimed the gun at Gisli.

Oh, hell no. She was not going to kill my boyfriend. She'd already killed my grandparents, and Total. She'd almost killed my dad, and my mom. Now she was pointing a gun at my boyfriend.

Mom didn't move. No one did. The woman pulled the trigger. Nudge screamed for her son's life. That's when I started running, running to save him. Cliché as it sounds, I jumped in front of him, taking the bullet that would've ended his life.

And then everything became a haze, just a ghastly distortion. I couldn't see clearly. I could only hear muffled noises. But what I felt was all too clear. It was pain, sharp, sharp pain, in my shoulder where the bullet was. I could feel Gisli's hands on my waist as he stopped my fall.

"Oh, Mab…" he whispered in my ear. "You shouldn't have…"

I tried to shrug but it only hurt too much. "It's already been done, Gisli. I wasn't gonna let you die," I muttered.

More commotion. At first I didn't understand, but then Gisli moved me back, away from the miniature battle. A gunshot. Then there was a lot of smoke. "Mab, close your eyes," Gisli coughed. They were already mostly shut.

It became harder to breathe. I think I coughed. For a few minutes, nothing happened. Then, I heard some movement. I tried to pry my eyes open. Mom was going toward the madwoman. My eyelids slid closed once again. Conversation, I heard, passing between them. What could it be?

"Mab? Are you okay?" It was Behitha's voice.

I made a noise, somewhere between a grunt and a moan. My tongue felt heavier. "Besss, I was juss shaw an' m prolly bleedin' uh wa'erfall. I dunn think m okay."

I could picture Beth trying not to smile. "Gee, Mab. Only you could be humorous at a time like this."

"Mab, do you feel drowsy?" Gisli asked. He was close, close enough that I could feel his breath in my hair. And, now that he mentioned it, I did feel a little sleepy.

"Juss uh bit…" I mumbled.

"Damn it. Mab, promise me you won't go to sleep. Okay?" He sounded frustrated.

"M nah making innie prom'ses," I tried to say.

"Aw, no, Mab. This isn't-"

There was another gunshot.

"Giss, wuss goin' on?"

The voice that answered wasn't Gisli's. It was Mom's. "Mab, Mab, baby, are you going to be alright?"

"Mum, wuss goin' on?"

"It's okay, baby. Everything is going to be just fine. We're going to go now."

"Wha' 'bout Da'?"

"Angel and Iggy have gone to get him. Don't worry."

"M'kay."

It was really hard to not fall asleep. My eyelids drooped and my limbs were slack. I felt two strong arms hoist me up. I assumed it was Gisli. I tried to get a better look at what was going on around me. I saw Zeke, er, Gazzy, holding up Ella. She looked more out of it than I was. Hawk was helping his parents. Mom and Behitha began to lead the way out of the room, almost reverently stepping over the body of the woman, who I could tell was dead. There was a gun, in her hand, pointing at one side of her head. I do not want to go in detail about what the other side of her head looked like.

Gisli and I exited the doorway and into the other room, then the hallway. Angel and Iggy were coming toward us, supporting Dad between the two of them. Mom immediately ran up to them, touching his face and hugging it to her.

"How do you plan to get us out Max?" Angel asked.

"Why don't we try the front door for once?" she answered, releasing Dad.

"Uh, you might not wanna do that…" Gisli advised. "There won't be much left on the first floor, and what there is is probably on fire."

Mom gave him a shocked yet upset look. "You guys set the first floor on fire?"

"Nah, we threw a few bombs down there," Hawk corrected.

"Great. That's a big difference." Mom scratched her head. "Well then let's break a window."

I smirked weakly, along with Gisli, Behitha, and Hawk. That had, after all, been the original plan.

_Two weeks later…_

I hated my sling. The damn thing would never let me do a single damn thing! I couldn't write, I couldn't feed myself, and I couldn't lie down comfortably.

Plus, have you ever tried to make out with your boyfriend when you can't move your arm because your shoulder was injured by the bullet you took for him?

Didn't think so. And let me tell you, it is _hard_.

And so, almost two weeks after we four kids courageously rescued our parents from a psycho, the doctors had deemed me okay for release (I'd never been to a doctor before, on account of my little buddies behind me), as well as the others. Most of us were completely uninjured, with the exception of the bumps and bruises that would've been impossible to escape without.

We were still in Washington, staying at some hotel that was cousins with the one in Tahoe. We were all in Angel's room, sitting in various spots on the floor, furniture, and bed. She was still mourning the death of Total, and waiting for the arrival of someone special.

She called him AJ.

"He's here," she whispered. Mom looked at her, along with the others.

"Why don't you go meet him?"

"Okay." Angel got up and left the room. No one spoke.

Everyone was a lot quieter ever since the rescue. Nudge, from what I heard, could never shut up, but now she was silent most of the time. I wondered what terrible things they had all seen that would lead to her being so traumatized. Iggy never left her side, always rubbing her back, or playing with her hair, or just holding her. I could see where Gisli got his affectionate side from.

Uncle Zeke (I didn't much like calling him the Gasman) was always tending to Ella. From what I understood, Aunt Ella had been mostly unconscious up until the escape. She looked so much older, her hair thinner, her eyes smaller.

Dad really was alive. Apparently, what I saw the crazy lady put into him was just something to knock him out. Angel managed to stop her before she put in the stuff that would kill him. He seemed the same as usual, and both he and Behitha wore the same masks of indifference. If the event had traumatized them, they weren't gonna show it.

Mom, I could tell, was trying to shoulder the burden for everyone. She was putting on her brave face, but she wasn't as good at hiding the pain as Dad was. She was everywhere, trying to soothe everyone at once. One moment and Ella's side, the next at Nudge's, then Hawk.

We all sat in silence for a few minutes before Angel finally came back. In tow, she had a handsome man. He was well-built, in his early thirties, with wavy brown hair and warm brown eyes. He had an important air about him, and it seemed like he could get anyone to listen to him with just a few words.

"AJ, this is my family," Angel said proudly, gesturing towards all of us. "Guys, this is AJ, my fiancé."

Oh! So _that's_ why he was so special!

"Hey," he greeted.

Mom cleared her throat. "Uh, AJ, you might wanna sit down. There's a lot of talking to do if you plan to marry my Angel. Could you close the door, Ange?"

Angel did as she was asked and AJ looked around, puzzled, for a moment. "Just sit anywhere, hun," Angel told him and they sat near Nudge and Iggy.

"Okay, AJ, this talk is as much for you as it is for you kids." Mom looked pointedly at the four of us. "There's a lot that we haven't been honest about and it's time to come clean. Now, whatever is said in this room **will not leave it**. Is that understood? Every piece of information disclosed is never to be spoken of with others. AJ, you might want to discuss it some with Ang—, I mean, Ariel, and that's perfectly fine. Kids, you might want to talk about it amongst yourselves, and as long as there aren't others around, that's fine. But no one outside this room is to know of what we tell you. Got it?"

AJ was even more confused than before. "Yeah, Mom, we get it," I spoke for us all.

She looked relieved. "Okay. Nudge, do you have that disc?"

Nudge nodded. "I just got it yesterday." She pulled something out of her purse and popped it into the hotel DVD player.

Nudge was the first person to appear on the screen, though I noticed she looked a lot younger. She rattled off on an introduction and I realized this was a recording of her talk show from a long time ago. Finally, applause. Five people walked onto the screen, followed by a little black dog. With a start, I recognized my parents, Iggy, Zeke, and Angel, all so much younger, and then I realized the dog was Total.

It was amazing. This was the show Jeb and Total had mentioned, the one fifteen years ago, during the reunion, when everything fell into place. This was them, announcing to the world their true identities.

The show ended, and I thought I saw a brief image of Jeb flicker across the screen.

AJ was in shock, looking around at us, a million questions in his eyes.

"Th-that was you guys?"

Angel nodded. "Yes. It was. That show happened fifteen years ago."

He ran his hand through his hair. "Wow. All this time and you never told me? Why?"

"AJ, I was trying to live a normal life. All of us were. We all were just trying to stay safe and avoid endless hounding by the media. Nudge managed to keep on the show, and Max stayed a politician, but only because that was how we continued to help the world. And, over the years, they seemed to have forgotten who we are. And we, gleefully, let them."

He looked at Mom. "And you guys had kids?"

She nodded. "Two twin girls."

"Wow… You guys have been living right under everyone's noses, but no one realized? How could people forget after that?"

"Not everyone forgot. That's something we've now learned too well."

"What do you mean?"

Everyone quickly filled him in, the four of us adding bits and pieces here and there.

AJ looked at Angel oddly. "You can actually transform into a bird?"

She nodded. "Yes. A baby bird of paradise."

"Wow…"

This discussion went on for hours, the four of us courageous kids and AJ asking questions and the others answering. Finally, Mom breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Okay, anymore questions?" she asked.

I suddenly remembered something Total had said. "Yeah, actually. Dad, what're Erasers and Flyboys?"

For the first time in two weeks, Dad cracked a smile.

**AN: I hope you understood what Mab was saying when she was bleeding her guts out. If not, here's a translation:** "Beth, I was just shot and I'm probably bleeding a waterfall. I don't think I'm okay." "Just a bit..." "I'm not making any promises." "Gis, what's going on?" "Mom, what's going on?" "What about Dad?" "Okay."

**Everyone finally knows the truth! Well, you know, most of it. It would seem that the flock is finally safe and sound. BUT! I still have some other issues to cover in the coming chapters! I really hoped you've enjoyed this so far. Next chapter is back to Max, the last one in her perspective, and I think she goes out with a nice boom.**

**Feliz Navidad. Feliz Navidad. Feliz Navidad, prospero ano y felicidad. I sure hope I spelled all that right. Anyway, HAPPY HOLIDAYS! I probably won't update next Friday (Christmas!), but I'll be sure to update the day after (Boxing Day).**

**REVIEWS are like GOOD LUCK. Speaking of which, I have had TERRIBLE luck as of late, and I swear it's contagious. Everything went wrong last week and all I had to show for it was ONE LOUSY LITTLE INCH of unclosed space and a sad movie. And it spread to my best friend, who I saw that morning and she got caught in a riot after school. So, PLEASE help me with my luck problem by giving me a bit of GOOD LUCK. Donate to the LUCK jar. Send it to me in a REVIEW!!**


	23. I'll Be Waving as You Fly Away

**AN: OMtothefrickinG, last Friday my luck got SOOO much better (after taking a nosedive), it's not even funny. Yeah, my change of luck involves me turning into a mushy ol' sap, but maybe that's not so bad...*girly giggle* Aw, dang it. There I go again...* dreamy sigh* But just know that I feel better then I can ever remember off the top of my head...*drool***

**Okay, mushiness aside, I really like this chapter, and the next. But, then again, endings are always sad. Personally, I think this is a bit touching and humorous. :)**

Maximum Ride: Passing the Torch  
Sequel to MR: The After Years

Summary: Much has changed in the flock after fifteen years. At their second reunion, secrets lurk at every corner and disaster strikes, upsetting the delicate balance of their new lives and thrusting their fate into unprepared wings. SEQUEL TO MR: THE AFTER YEARS!

Chapter Twenty-Three: I'll Be Waving as You Fly Away

**Hotel Parking Lot, Seattle, Washington**

This was the moment I could tell Mab had been dreading. Today, three weeks after the deaths of Total and Brigid, and the almost-death of Fang, we were leaving. The flock reunion was over.

We had all agreed to meet in the parking lot, say our good-byes and shed our tears, then leave. Of course, Angel had invited us all to her wedding (AJ wanted to go through with it anyway, but he still had unanswered questions) and we all planned to show for her big day. In fact, I kinda had to go, as she asked me to be one of the bridesmaids, as well as Ella and the girls. Gazzy was going to give her away while Nudge was the maid of honor. That meant that all of us had to show, whether we liked it or not. Just two months and we would all be together again.

I hugged Angel to me. "Oh, I can still hardly believe that the next time I see you, it'll be for your wedding!"

"Oh, gee, Max. You're making such a big deal of it. It's…it's just a big white dress, a few tuxes, and couple of 'I dos'. Nothing much, right?" Angel smiled tightly.

"Ha. I wish. Don't worry, Angel. You'll do perfectly."

Now, she really smiled. "Thanks, Max. That really means a lot to me."

Nudge and I embraced. "Just imagine, Nudge. Someday, we might be related."

She giggled. "I know, huh? Where do you think they've gone off to this time?" she asked, referring to Mab and Gisli, who were constantly missing, and, coincidentally, always at the same time.

"Isn't it funny that they think we don't have a clue about them?"

"It is! Utterly hilarious! Oh, Max, who would've thought, your daughter, my son."

"If they marry, then we'll have birdie grandkids. Third generations! Wouldn't that be amazing?"

"Oh, definitely. I would just _love_ to teach them how to fly!" Nudge raised her arms and twirled around exuberantly.

"Geez, Dad! Just lay off, will you?!" I heard Mab shout. I turned in the direction of her voice.

There was Fang, dragging Mab on his right side, Gisli on his left. He didn't look too happy; in fact, none of them did. Mab's eyes were narrowed, glaring at her father. Gisli was blushing a furious scarlet. Fang didn't stop walking until he was right in front of Nudge and me.

"Max, I found these two in the girls' room, making out and so close together I couldn't tell whose hands were whose." He frowned, obviously not liking the concept of his female counterpart (and daughter) getting it on with a boy.

I tried very hard not to laugh. I scowled over at Mab and Gisli. Nudge giggled behind me.

Mab glared right at me. When I was positive that Fang wasn't looking, I winked at her. She seemed taken aback by that.

"Well, Fang, I honestly don't see any reason to worry. We were like that once. Besides, Mab's a good girl and Gisli is a gentleman. They're not gonna see each other for another two months, so they might as well say their good-byes. Aren't you at least glad that tried to hide it rather than making out in front of you?"

Fang gave me a confused look. "Max, I don't think you understand. They were in a room, on a _bed_, for crying out loud!"

"Were they having sex?" I looked to Mab, who blushed darkly, but shook her head. "Then I don't see anything to worry about. Like I said, Gisli's a gentleman and wouldn't pressure her into that."

"It's not Gisli I'm worried about."

"Mab's a growing girl. She's nearly fifteen. I'm sure she knows what she's doing."

Fang sighed and released them. "I give up. If I didn't know any better, I would swear you already knew and had caught them yourself." I smirked.

Mab began to walk away, grasping Gisli's hand so that he would follow her. But Iggy stopped them.

"Whoa. Not so fast guys. I couldn't help overhearing, and I think that you and I, Gisli, need to have a little talk…"

I wasn't sure who looked more horrified: Mab or Gisli.

"Dad, can't this wait?"

"Apparently not, if this is what you've been up to."

"Not even until we're on the way back?"

Iggy shook his head, smiling wickedly. "Nope. It's gotta happen here and now. Mab, you can join us if you like."

I was chuckling under my breath. Even Fang seemed amused. Behind me, Nudge had gone silent with all her giggles. I looked to Fang, asking wordlessly, _Don't you think this is going to be punishment enough?_

Fang smirked and nodded subtly.

"What's so funny?" Ella asked as she, Gazzy, Hawk, and Behitha exited the hotel and walked over to find us laughing.

Mab and Gisli blushed more, which only made us laugh harder. We didn't even try to hide it anymore.

"Fang found Mab and Gisli making out," Nudge managed to explain.

Ella's brow furrowed; she was still confused. "I don't get it…"

Iggy grinned. "I'm about to talk to them about it, El."

Her eyes laughed first, then her lips curved up. It was so good to see her awake and functional, after she had been knocked out for over a week. The only good part was that she remembered nothing after the initial kidnapping and the lapse didn't end until after we had gotten a few miles away from the building where we had been held captive.

Gazzy, Hawk, and Behitha joined in the laughter. Poor Mab and Gisli…they thought they were fooling us, but now the joke was on them.

"Hey, guys? AJ and I are gonna get on our way now," Angel called from across the lot, where AJ's car awaited.

Instantly, we all dashed across the lot to say good-bye to her. We swamped her, not bothering to hug her individually, just surrounding her in one big group hug.

"Gah! Chilax, guys. I'll see you all in two months, at the wedding. No excuses for not showing, because I know those worked for all the other weddings. But not for mine! Show up or I'll sic a pack of sharks after you!" she threatened jokingly, though she was perfectly capable of it.

"Don't worry, baby. We'll all be there," I promised.

AJ cleared his throat.

"Thanks, guys. I hope you live up to it. You hear, Nudge? Don't you go having that kid on my wedding day!" Angel admonished.

"Don't worry. She's not due for another six months." Nudge waved away the worry while Gisli looked at her, shocked.

"Wait, Mom, you're…you're _pregnant_?"

She nodded proudly. "Yup. You're gonna have a baby sister to look after, Gisli."

Gisli ran a hand through his hair, just as Iggy had done when Nudge told him. "Wow…"

AJ opened the passenger door for Angel and helped her in. "I'll miss you guys! Even if things didn't go as planned, I'm glad I came."

"I'll see you guys in a couple months," AJ said. "Thanks—for everything." He smiled at us before ducking into the driver's side.

As they drove away, Gazzy looked at his watch. "We should probably get going, too. We gotta catch a taxi to the airport and get there before the plane leaves."

Iggy looked at the invisible watch on his wrist that he couldn't see. "My watch says that we have a few minutes to spare before we start worrying."

Nudge socked him playfully. "We should probably go, too. We would fly back, but the baby wouldn't make that easy."

This time, one-by-one, we all hugged and were hugged. I noticed Gisli briefly kiss Mab on the lips and smiled. I had to admit, she had good taste.

"It was all fun while it lasted guys. We should play flock more often, don't you think? Just like Total said," Mab suggested. The other kids grinned.

"Yeah."

"We definitely should."

"You and I have all the time in the world for that, Mab," Behitha said.

"Bye!" we all chorused, as Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, Ella, Hawk, and Gisli all got into their taxis. The four of us remaining waved, and they waved back, until we could no longer see them.

"Ready, girls?" Fang asked.

Mab and Behitha nodded eagerly.

"Okay, so you guys are sure you can handle it?"

"Yes, Dad. Don't you remember who came and saved you?" Mab said.

"Of course I do. And I must say, Angel did a pretty good job at it."

Mab and Behitha rolled their eyes simultaneously.

"Can we just go already?" I suggested.

"Yes, thank you, Mom."

Grabbing my backpack as my family did, we all walked towards the edge of the parking lot, not stopping till we were decently covered by the trees.

"Up and away, guys," I whispered.

And the four of us, Nickolas, Madison, Mab, and Behitha Jackson, began to run. I grabbed my husband's hand and we looked at each other. For a brief moment, I knew we were slipping into the people we had once been, Fang and Max.

As my wings unfolded and the wind caught them, I knew that no matter how old I got, or how much I was beaten, Maximum Ride would forever live on, in the wind and the sky and in my memories.

**AN: I just love that last part. *sigh* This is the last we hear of Max's perspective for the story, so don't you think that's a great exit?**

**Disclaimer: The chapter title was inspired by the title of the final two-part episode of Season Four of _Little House on the Prairie_, which is called, "I'll Be Waving as You Drive Away." I just love that phrase (and the show), so...yeah.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!! (PS, I do realize that for ano to be year, it has to have a ~ on top of the n, but I'm not exactly sure how to get it there...) AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! Hopefully, this New Years' Eve will be better than last year, because it SUCKED like none other last year...**

**REVIEWS are like TANGERINES to me. Once I get through writing the fic (the peel of the tangerine), I know that I have some sweetness to look forward to in the REVIEWS (and the actual tangerine). So give me some sweetness by REVIEWING!**


	24. Back to Square One

**AN: Okay, so in the past week, I have been mugged, raped, kidnapped, robbed, plundered, held hostage, held for ransom, taken to Africa, and gotten lost in a jungles with tons of lions and tigers and bears (OH MY!). I finally made it back to the States but was held up at customs because someone thought it would be funny to hide weed in my suitcase (). My cat got sick, died, was resurrected, dug her way out of her grave and killed my brother in his sleep. She then proceeded to turn the house into a litter box and make the rest of us her slaves. Then she and my other cat had a showdown and ended up killing each other. Only one of them came back from the dead. (I guess the whole nine lives stuff is true, eh?) I was then falsely accused of stealing Christmas (haven't the cops ever heard of the Grinch??) and arrested by the LAPD. I spent the night in a jail cell where I was forced to eat a live iguana, as well as a rat, a squirrel, a snake, a platypus, five spiders, a cockroach, a guinea pig, a pirahnna, a great white shark, a pillow, an elf, and bat guano, all of which tasted pretty good, though I would imagine that they would have tasted better cooked. I was then bailed out by my fake older brother, who was drunk when he drove me home and we got into a car accident (it was all his fault) that killed everyone on impact. So then I floated up to the clouds and I met dear old Saint Peter for the dozenth time. Needless to say, he wasn't all that pleased to see me. He was so annoyed the last eleven times he had to deal with the hassle of either sending me back to Earth or through the Pearly Gates. This time, he just sent me straight to Hell. Upon my arrival there, Lucifer took one look at me then screamed for his mother (who knew he had one??). I smirked and successfully took over Hell, then led the evildoers in rebellion and we began to roam the planet once again. Don't be surprised if Hitler comes knocking at your door.**

**So now that I'm back home and safe and sound, I'm posting a chapter for you. (: Of course, you guys would've known there was more if you had read last chapter's ANs. Enjoy!**

Maximum Ride: Passing the Torch  
Sequel to MR: The After Years

Summary: Much has changed in the flock after fifteen years. At their second reunion, secrets lurk at every corner and disaster strikes, upsetting the delicate balance of their new lives and thrusting their fate into unprepared wings. SEQUEL TO MR: THE AFTER YEARS!

Chapter Twenty-Four: Back to Square One

**Jackson Household, Phoenix, Arizona**

Nothing was the same, and Behitha doubted things ever would be. In the week that we had been home, there had been a sense of vacancy, almost boredom, in our daily routine. It kinda felt like the excitement had been sucked out of my life. No more secrets lurking around every bend, no more thrills to expect. We were no longer chasing some evasive enemy in order to save our parents. We couldn't even go to Grandma's house anymore!

The official story of her 'disappearance' was something along the lines of: "The loving mother of politician Madison Martinez has been reported missing and is presumed to have died." _Presumed_. _Reported missing_. Hello! She was frickin' kidnapped! And then she was _murdered_! Mom and Dad, though, went along with the public story, much to my objection.

Jeb's story was a bit different, however. "Bej Elderbatch, the producer of the famous Monique Crystal Hart-Griffiths, who was one month away from his retirement, is missing and thought to have been kidnapped by the persons of an opposing television station, in order for ratings to change. Ms. Hart-Griffiths has reported that currently no ransom call has been made."

_An opposing station_. _Ratings_. Can you get anymore _stupid_?

We also found a clip of a newspaper article that showed a picture of a burning building in the middle of a forest. The article said: "No one knew of this building's existence until the smoke was seen, signifying its destruction. Officials have concluded that the building's presence was illegal. Its purpose cannot be determined, as it is now in ruins. However, many bodies were found inside, all dead. While many seem to have been killed by the fire, a woman was found who appeared to have committed suicide. Strangely, the body of a dead dog was found as well, but the dog appears to have bled to death.

"What could this mean? Why was there a building in the middle of the woods of Sammamish, Washington? What was its purpose? Why did the woman shoot herself? What was the dog doing in there and how was it killed? How did it catch fire? Arson? Accident? How long had this building been there?

"We may never know, as the damage was too extensive to determine anything, even the identities of those dead."

Kinda gloomy, no? All I know is that if anyone figures out what was happening there and that we were involved, we were gonna be in deep doo-doo. So this is all between you and me guys, 'kay? Don't go spilling to the police that we were there.

"Mab!" Beth called to me. I turned to her voice from where I was, perched on the sill of my open window. Her head poked in the doorway. "Phone for you." She stretched out the hand that held the telephone.

"Who is it?" I asked.

She smiled, obviously not going to tell me. "You'll see."

I rolled my eyes and stood, snatching it from her and shooing her away from my room.

"Hello?" I asked into the receiver.

"Mab."

My heart melted to hear his voice again, the voice that had haunted my dreams every night since I last saw him. I wanted to cry tears of happiness. He hadn't forgotten me!

I regained my composure, not wanting to admit that he could make me fall apart with one word. "Hey," I replied at last.

"How've you been?"

"Life's been so boring! What about you?"

"Same. I feel like I wanna go on another rescue mission, just for something to do."

"Exactly! How did our parents ever manage to retire?"

"I know, right? I would've probably died of boredom."

"Have you seen the stories about the building?"

"The one we blew up?"

"Yeah."

"Mmhmm. My mom showed me. Do you think they'll ever figure it out?"

"I sure hope not. All hell would break loose."

"Agreed."

"And we would probably end up a lot worse than grounded. What's the penalty for arson?"

He chuckled. "I don't wanna know. How's the family?"

"Great. A lot better than we were a month ago. The 'rents are actually talking, but they seem just as bored as Beth and me. What about you? Excited that you're gonna have a baby sis?"

"Ha ha. Yeah, I guess so. Mom's absolutely ecstatic. She's always looking for baby clothes online and painting one of the rooms pink, the whole shebang. Dad said that he's glad he can't see all the pink."

I laughed. "Hey, could you hang on for a sec?"

"Sure."

I closed my bedroom door and walked to my window, holding the phone in my hand. Silently, I peeled off my T-shirt so that I was only wearing a tank top. Then I squeezed out the window and flew up, landing noiselessly on the roof. I sat cross legged and put the phone back to my ear.

"Okay, I'm back."

"That's great to hear."

I blushed. "How're you gonna spend the rest of your summer?"

"Hmmm…I figure that no matter what I do, I'm not gonna have as much fun as I've already had."

"Same. I don't think that I'll ever have such a great summer in all my life."

"Even if next summer we get to save them again? While staying in Hawaii?"

"Well…that might beat out this summer, but just barely. I just hope I don't get shot again."

"See, Mab. I told you that you shouldn't have taken that bullet," he said hoarsely.

"And, like I said, it's already done. Besides, if I hadn't taken it, you'd be dead and so would I." Oops. I hadn't meant to add that last part.

"How would you be dead? You wouldn't have committed suicide, would you?" He sounded horrified.

Great, Mab. You just went and dug yourself a pretty little hole.

"Uh, no. I wouldn't have needed to. I would've just been dead on the inside." Please, please, PLEASE don't break up with me just because I probably would kill myself if you died, I thought, crossing my fingers.

"Weird. I would probably be the same."

I released the breath I hadn't been holding in. "Really?" I whispered.

"Yeah. I'm not sure what I'd do without you, Mab. If you weren't just a phone call away, it would totally just defeat the purpose of life."

Wow. I wasn't making this up this time. I had heard this conversation a gazillion times in my deepest dreams. I had heard him whisper the words in my ear, his breath tickling my hair. I had heard him shout them from the top of a building, for the world to hear. I had seen him being hit by that bullet because I couldn't run fast enough to save him, and heard him crying those words to me as he died in my arms. I always died, too. I'd heard him scream the words, as he was taken away from me. I'd had nightmares of him dying in agony and using his last breath to say those words to me. So many instances of hearing him say those words to me, so many times that I'd woken up crying because of it.

And now he was finally saying them. This wasn't a dream; he was _really_ saying this.

I hadn't spoken yet.

"Mab? Are you there?"

I shook my head, sending away these distracting thoughts. "Oh, yeah."

"Um…" The moment was awkward, neither of us knowing what to say to the other.

I came up with something just especially to fill the silence. "Hey, Gisli? Do you go to the beach a lot?"

"No. I never go swimming. Never can. Plus I never learned, so that kinda defeats the whole purpose of going."

"Ah. Of course, you can't go swimming either. Our little buddies won't allow."

"Yup."

"Well, that's a pity. Those California girls don't know what they're missing. Hell, I'm missing it too!"

"Oh, you miss me, do you?"

"Yes, of course."

"That's good to hear, Mab. I miss you, too."

"Gisli?"

"Look, Mab, I've been trying to get up the courage to say this..."

"Okay. Go on."

I heard him take a deep breath. Oh crap. Please don't let him break up with me. What else would he need to build up courage for? If he does, please don't let me cry…

But the boy with the wings took pessimistic me by surprise. Instead of breaking my heart, he said the worst words any boy can say to any teenage girl. The most powerful words, the most wonderful, the most dreadful words that can ever be said.

"I love you."

**AN: Mushy, I know. But, like I said last time, I've lately become a mushy old sap and it doesn't seem like that will change anytime soon. ;]**

**So, I've noticed that no one really reads the ANs, because last chapter I said "this is the last of Max for the story," not "this is the last of the story." Yet most of the reviews I got begged me to keep writing and said stuff like, "Oh no, I hope this isn't the end." I didn't reply to most of these because IT WAS IN THE AN. So now I will clearly tell you that most of the first AN is a lie (my cat did get sick, but she's all better now(:) and that THERE IS STILL ANOTHER CHAPTER AFTER THIS. And if anyone asks about that, I swear I'll shoot something...**

**WHOOO!! First update of 2010! MERRY NEW YEAR! And please be grateful because I had half a mind to not post today and freak you all out. :p**

**BTW, Next week, when I post the last chapter for this fic, I also intend to post the first chapter of a new MR fic, so check for that too.**

**Ahem. Anyway, REVIEWS are like...RECOGNITION. Er, uh, no. Hmmm...REVIEWS are like...AWESOMENESS. I don't think I need to elaborate on that. ;) REVIEW!**


	25. Tying the Knot and All the Loose Ends

**AN: Well, this is it. The _very last chapter_. Can you believe it?? It's kinda surreal to me, like this isn't over yet. But, alas, it is. This is your "epic epilogue," to borrow the words of **Lyla Ride** (told ya I'd quote it). And I think it is pretty epic. 5884 words sounds pretty epic to me.**

**When I was about to post the number was _soo_ close to 60,000 words and I knew it would bug me forever if I didn't reach it. So I did.**

**So enjoy it!**

Maximum Ride: Passing the Torch  
Sequel to MR: The After Years

Epilogue: Tying the Knot (and All the Loose Ends)

**Angel's Wedding, Carson City, Nevada**

Angel looked beautiful. She strode slowly down the aisle, her arm hooked to Gazzy's, a bouquet of white and pale blue roses in her hands. She bowed her head slightly, looking toward the altar through her eyelashes. Max was there, Angel noted with pleasure, as well as a round Nudge, Ella, Behitha and Mab, and some close friends of hers. Her eyes found the priest and skipped over the groom, to where his friends, Fang, Iggy, Gisli, and Hawk stood. She smiled to herself. They'd all made it, just as they'd promised.

Finally, Angel lifted her face and let her eyes rest on Anthony Joshua, the groom. It took all of her self-control and then some to not gasp. His soft, loving eyes locked onto hers and neither of them let go, too mesmerized. Angel and the Gasman reached the altar. The priest said something and Gazzy responded, releasing his sister and stepping back, but neither the bride nor the groom heard. Still lost in each other's gaze, they grasped the other's hands. The priest spoke more and though all but the bride and groom knew what he was reciting, they seemed to know exactly what to say and exactly when to say it.

At last, AJ cupped Angel's face in his hands. "Ariel, you'll always be my Angel." He smiled and kissed her, sealing their vow. There was applause and Angel smiled, a single tear of immense joy trailing down her cheek, though he couldn't see it. She knew she had made the right choice to tell him her past and she was glad that her family, her _flock_, had helped her so much.

She loved him, everything about him, and now he was free to love her. All of her.

-_-_-_-_-

It was loud, but that was fine by me. I mean, aren't post-wedding-reception-flock-parties supposed to be? Or are those not very common? Anyway, it was terribly loud and I was helping to produce quite a bit of the loudness.

"Mab!" Gisli shouted to me over the noise.

"Yeah?" I responded with equal volume.

He beckoned to me, wanting to get away from the noise. Smiling, I followed him away from the noise and I saw Mom look pointedly at me. I smiled at her innocently and she finally rolled her eyes, pretending not to notice her daughter sneaking off with a boy.

I grabbed Gisli's hand and we exited out the back door. When it shut, all the noise immediately disappeared.

He leaned back against the ledge of the balcony that we found ourselves standing at. "Finally," he sighed, pulling me closer. "You don't know how hard it's been to keep my distance from you. I haven't seen you in two _months_ and I finally do see you, but I have to keep my hands off because there are so many people around and we have to be all prim and proper."

I let my head fall against his chest. "I didn't get to say this in person, Gisli, so happy belated birthday." I kissed his neck lightly.

He put his hand under my chin and brought my face closer to his. "And happy belated birthday to you, too." He kissed my lips.

I wrapped my arms around tightly, never wanting to let go. "You would never believe how much I've missed you."

"Probably not as much as I've missed you," he challenged.

"You should know better than to challenge me, Gisli. You know it makes me mad." I frowned for effect.

"I know, but you're so incredibly sexy when you're mad."

I giggled and blushed a bit. "But you're sexy all the time." I pulled him down to me and kissed him again. I loved kissing him. In the two months we'd been apart, I'd dreamed of his kisses most every night and woken up sighing dreamily and smiling like a dope. How could I be expected to have _one _day with him and _not_ keep my hands away? Gisli was just so inhumanly _beautiful_. I had no idea how he'd ended up with me, of all people.

Gisli, to my surprise, broke away. "Mab, you do know that I love you, right?"

I leaned into him, breathing him in as though I couldn't get enough, and I _couldn't_. "Yes," I breathed. I loved to hear him say it.

"Well, I was just wondering if you…?" He didn't finish the question, but I knew what he was asking anyway.

I kissed his chin. "Yes, Gisli."

He took my face in his hands and looked me in the eye. "Mab Jackson, I love you and that will never change. It'll be forever."

I looked up into his beautiful eyes, falling into them as if they were the sky they resembled. His glasses reflected the city lights below us.

"Gisli, I had a crush on you from the moment I saw you, and when I saw your wings, I knew I was in love. I love you, too. Forever."

I kissed him and he kissed me and we just kissed the night away.

I know I was barely fifteen at the time, but I had found the boy with the wings and I was in love. Best of all, the beautiful boy with the impossible wings was in love with me too.

Sometimes, when a boy tells a girl, "Forever," she finds out that it's a lot shorter than she thought. But sometimes, like with Gisli and me, "Forever," is actually much longer than one originally thought. And it was so much longer and lovelier than I could have ever imagined.

* * *

ALTERNATE ENDING

As Angel and her lover said their "I dos," I looked over at Gisli and winked. He blushed a bit but smiled back and I couldn't help but think, hopefully, that someday that would be me up there, and Gisli would be the one kissing me.

I know I was barely fifteen at the time, but I was in love and I had found the boy with the wings. Best of all, the beautiful boy with the impossible wings was in love with me too.

When I look back on that day, I always remember it as being kinda prophetic. Maybe I was gaining some sort of psychic powers, though I didn't need any more weirdness in my life. But the point is that I saw a bit of myself that day, along with Gisli, standing by that altar, in front of that priest. And not too many years later, I would be seeing a very similar scene playing across my eyes, except that I would be the one striding down the aisle, in between my mom and dad, walking toward the most beautiful sight I would ever see.

I would think that until two years later, when I would hold a tiny, fragile baby in my arms, touch her soft hair and skin, stroke the gorgeous wings on her back. I would cry at the sight of my daughter Aya, and three more years later when our son Morgan was born, and Gisli would, too. And though I might never admit it, those were the proudest moments of my life.

And every day, every single day, I would see pictures of my life. I would see me, when I was younger, hugging Behitha, right next to a picture of the two of us on our twenty-first birthday. I would see a picture of my parents, Max and Fang, who saved the world, and always remember how much they love each other. I would see Grandma Valencia, Hawk and Ella and Gazzy, Nudge and Iggy and their daughter Aimi**. **I would let my gaze pause on a photo of Total, the bravest little dog I would ever meet, Angel and AJ, and one of Grandpa Jeb that I had found in my mother's room when I was seventeen. But the ones that would always brighten my day would be the ones of Gisli and I kissing each other into madness on our wedding day, holding our babies for the first time, and the pictures of little Aya and Morgan, growing older each year.

Every day, I'll be sure to tell them just how special they are. One day, Gisli and I will tell them why they have wings. Someday, we'll probably leave them at their grandparents' houses and let them tell Aya and Morgan who they really are, first generations. One day, when Behitha, Hawk, and Aimi have their kids, we'll all meet up at some forlorn hotel, with the original flock if they have the strength, and try to relive our too-short glory days. One day, Gisli and I just might tell our kids how Valencia Martinez, Jeb Batchelder, and Brigid Dwyer really died. One day we'll tell them that Total the little black dog was no ordinary little black dog. And one day, when all that is left of the first generations and their enemies is distant memory, we second generations will gather up all of our kids, and their kids, and we'll tell them the unbelievably true stories of the incredible, indescribable Maximum Ride and her invincible flock, and we'll tell them to never stop telling the stories. In that way, even when genetics say otherwise and proclaim us fully human, the flock will never truly die.

* * *

EXTRAS!!!

Okay, guys, so the first "extra" was obviously the alternate ending, which was meant to start right after the third person part of the epilogue ended. I actually wrote that first, but wasn't satisfied though, so I wrote a second ending.

Now, here are (as best as I can put them) the original notes for the story. This is what I to go off of at first, and nothing more:

Sum: When I was growing up, my parents always told me I was "special." Everyone did. And they were right. At least, if you consider having wings "special."

For a while, this was the summary, then I changed it a couple of times to what it is now.

The original plot was as follows:

-original flock plus Ella kidnapped!

-Brigid Dwyer didn't die! (she's the culprit)

-Mab, Behitha, Gisli, Hawk, and Total set out to save them

-run into Jeb (he helps)

-Dr. Martinez also helps

Pretty short, no? Eventually, I added more and more and wound up with about a hundred pages. Longest. File. Saved. To. My. Computer. Ever!

The Characters were originally as follows:

**Mab**

At first, Mab was called Shane. I also at one point considered calling her "Aya," but now that's her daughter's name (because recycling is always good!). Her original description was:

-Shane, Max and Fang's kid, (2 percent "special") girl, boy crazy, meets boy along the way, 15 yrs

So, basically, Mab was gonna meet some awesome guy along the way to save her parents, which was gonna serve as a HUGE distraction for her. However, when I brought Gisli in with all his hotness, I realized that if she's boy crazy and there's a super hot guy that she's not related to hanging around, it would be impossible to keep her away. Also, she was older than I finally decided to have her be, though in the epilogue she is fifteen.

**Behitha**

Sadly, Behitha was not part of the original planning. I later added her because I didn't want all the flock's kids to be only children. So when I finally wrote her down, she was named Jade. Later I crossed that out and put Aimi (again, recycling. Nudge and Iggy's kid got that name). Then I settled on Behitha (or Beth) and left it at that.

In writing the first chapter, I decided that she would be a spitting image of her mother, but act just like her father, and that her sister would be the opposite. Behitha is no doubt Mab's best and closest friend (though it may not show, Mab told me herself that it's true), despite their opposite personalities. They aren't as close as Max and Fang were (are?) but still know each other as well as themselves.

**Gisli**

Original description:

-Morgan, Iggy and Nudge's kid, (2 percent "special," glasses) 14 yrs, girl

Gisli didn't stay a girl long though. I quickly made him a boy (*big sigh of relief*). After a bit, I thought that Morgan (more recycling) seemed more like a girl's name to me (though it works for both genders) so I changed it to Benvolio. Story behind that: I was on a _Romeo and Juliet_ high, and Benvolio is my absolute favorite character from the play. But I already had a Mab, so I decided Benvolio was kinda pushing it.

Then I found the name Gisli. And I loved it.

I've found out that a lot of you think Gisli is amazing. Personally, I think so, too. I mean, Nudge is gorgeous and Iggy is just sexy, so their kid had to be drop-dead gorgeous and sexy. A close friend of mine (Milla, the somewhat devoted reader) said, "OMG, Gisli is perfection!" in her review after he was introduced, and when I saw her a few days later, she said something like: "…he's too perfect…every guy has a flaw…what's his?" I jumped to his defense and said that he had terrible eyesight. Besides that, though, Milla and I came up with quite a few comical flaws for the perfect guy that night, but the one I remember most clearly is the six toes. Yes, I was seriously considering giving him six toes.

But finally I decided on something a tad more realistic, and here it is. Gisli Griffiths' _one_ flaw:

He cannot sing.

For crap.

Seriously, Gisli's singing sounds like a rabid squirrel fighting, killing, and eating a Rottweiler. Very unpleasant. So while Nudge can make your ears bleed by talking so much, all her son has to do is sing one single note.

**Hawk**

Okay, Hawk went through so many names till I finally settled on one. He was first Antonio, then Antonio Jose, then Ace, then Ace Jose, then AJ (recycling is good for the environment), and then finally Hawk.

Originally, his character was as follows:

-Antonio, Ella and Gazzy's kid, (1 percent "special," air sacs, hollow bones) boy, 12 yrs

Because when I first wrote Hawk, Gisli was a girl, it left Hawk to be the only boy. I wanted him to kinda be the brains behind things at first, but Total pretty much snagged that role. Name-wise, I finally went with Hawk and bumped his age down a year. Though he was a bit of a minor character, I really like him. Around Chapter Sixteen (or was it Eighteen?) I realized that most of Hawk's lines were questions, and I tried to give him more speaking roles that were statements, or corrections, not just questions.

**Brigid**

Brigid was the bad guy right from the start. I needed someone with the potential that wasn't established as being directly affiliated with Itex, as all those people were dead. I also needed surprise and, upon reading some chunks of **The After Years**, I found that Max believed Brigid to be dead. It was too perfect. No one of the flock would see her being behind it, and all I had to do was give her the motive, which wasn't too hard to find.

Brgid's motives

-she was a spy, not a traitor  
-wasn't saved  
-out for revenge  
-plans to destroy them  
-she is in Washington State

* * *

**Now, because I love you guys and most of you love FAX, I have decided to add this. There wasn't much FAX in this story, as Max and Fang weren't speaking for a good part of it, so I feel like I should give you guys some.**

**Who remembers Chapter Twelve of **The After Years**?? Well, here it is again. BUT! This time, Fang is gonna tell you what happened that night, so that you'll have heard from the both of them. Enjoy!**

Maximum Ride: The After Years  
Chapter Twelve: The Recipe for FAX, Fang's Edition

**Fang's Hotel Room**

I couldn't sleep. I tossed and turned in the hotel bed, my head aching. _She_ was back in my life, and now she refused to exit my thoughts. I would see her hair blowing in the wind, hear her laughter in the air. I saw her flying, though the last time I had flown with her had been ten years ago.

I was in love. I had been for a long time, but now that she was back by my side, it was as if my love for her had been revived. It was no longer something lurking in the corners of my heart; it was a living, breathing thing, and it was consuming me.

I had to tell her. Maybe, just maybe, this time she would accept it.

_She's not yours to take_, a dark voice whispered in the back of my mind. It was right. She was engaged. She had fallen in love with another man and she was going to marry him. Even if she was ready to let me love her, she couldn't allow it. She belonged to another and their love was marked with a ring. She could never be mine now.

Still...what harm could it be to tell her? Not bothering to put a shirt on, I rose from my bed, grabbed her cardkey from my nightstand, and left my room. I went down the hall until I found her room and I put the key in the slot, letting myself in.

She was asleep, her hair spread out around her head like a fan, resting on the white pillow and sheets, almost like a halo. She looked beautiful in sleep, but there was a frown on her face. She tossed and turned, muttering in her sleep. _No_, she gasped. What did she mean? No, what?

I shook my head. Now I was just being stalkerish, hanging out and watching the woman I loved sleep. I reached over and began to shake her shoulder.

"Yo, Max," I whispered. "Let's take a little spin."

Max's eyes fluttered open, but she didn't look at me. "Didn't you say that exact same thing ten years ago?" she said cautiously.

Mentally, I cringed. Yes, I had said that, and Max had broken my heart (again) shortly after that. But I swallowed my emotions and replied, "But that's not what you said."

I watched her lips curve into a smile as she closed her eyes again. Then she sat up and looked straight at me. She seemed to drink me in for a moment, and then she stretched out her hand to me, her fingers brushing the scar given to me by her half-brother. Without moving, I followed her fingers with my eyes as they explored.

"Oh my. It's still there," she said, surprised.

After a moment or two, I whispered back, "Yeah. It makes it kinda hard to forget Ari."

She grinned a bit, her eyes a thousand miles away. I couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking about.

Finally, I said, "Well what are you waiting for? Let's bounce."

She seemd to remember my presence as I spoke and she got up out of the bed. As she walked over to the door that led out to her balcony, I noticed that she wasn't really wearingg much. A pair of shorts were on her legs, but they were obviously made for pajamas, not public appearances. She also wore a low-backed spaghetti-strap shirt that allowed for her wings to easily be freed. She looked amazing in the moonlight, her skin smooth and flawless, her hair shimmering.

It was then that I noticed that she was prepared to take off while I still lingered in her room.

"Coming?" she asked, looking at me pointedly, as if she was trying to decipher my thoughts.

"Of course." I walked out to join her. "I just got distracted for a moment," I told her, and then I plunged into the darkness of the everlasting night.

-_-_-_-_-

I had to tell her. I had to tell her. I had to tell her. I had to tell her. I had to tell her. I had to tell her. I had to tell her. I had to tell her. I had to tell her. I had to tell her. I had to tell her. I had to tell her. I had to tell her. I had to tell her. I had to tell her. I had to tell her. I had to tell her. I had to tell her. I had to tell her. I had to tell her. I had to tell her. I had to tell her. I had to tell her. I had to tell her. I had to tell her. I had to tell her. I had to tell her. I had to tell her. I had to tell her. I had to tell her. I had to tell her. I had to tell her. I had to tell her. I had to tell her. I had to tell her. I had to tell her. I had to tell her. I had to tell her. I had to tell her. I had to tell her. I had to tell her. I had to tell her. I had to tell her. I had to tell her. I had to tell her. I had to tell her. I had to tell her. I had to tell her. I had to tell her. I had to tell her. I had to tell her. I had to tell her. I had to tell her. I had to tell her. I had to tell her. I had to tell her. I had to tell her. I had to tell her. I had to tell her. I had to tell her. I had to tell her. I had to tell her. I had to tell her. I had to tell her. I had to tell her, I had to tell her, I HAD TO TELL HER.

My mind was like a broken tape recorder, reciting this over and over. I had to tell her, I had to tell Max how I felt. I had to tell her I loved her.

For an hour, I tried to get the right words out. For an hour, I failed.

And then, as we came back toward the hotel, I thought I had a way to tell her. We stopped at the balcony outside Max's room and perched on the ledge. Well, she did; I stood, leaning against the ledge right beside her. She looked up at the stars and I looked at her, absorbing her beauty and the courage I knew I would need in order to tell her the truth. She looked at me just as I began to speak.

"Max, do you know what my biggest fear was in the past ten years?"

She searched my eyes, confused by my question. Then she shrugged. "Erasers?"

"No." I almost slapped myself. Maybe I'd worded things wrong.

"Flyboys?" she guessed again.

I shook my head in reply.

She thought for a moment. "Itex kidnapping you in the middle of the night?"

My lips twitched. "Surprisingly, no."

"Well then what?"

I sighed, looking away from her searching gaze. This was it, the life-changing moment, and whether the change was for better or for worse was all up to her.

"My greatest fear was...that I would never see you again." I glanced at her briefly to gauge her reaction. She surrendered nothing, and I continued and the words were suddenly flooding out of my mouth. "That I would never be able to tell you what a great leader you were, never let you know how much I looked up to you, never say that I thought you were the most beautiful girl to grace the planet, never tell you that you were such a great friend, never..." I stopped, resting my face in the palms of my hands. I didn't dare look at her, for fear of what I might see. This would be the hardest part. "...never be able to tell you how much I loved you." Finally, I looked into her eyes, opening myself to her.

She looked horrified. For the longest time, _too long_, she just sat there, staring into my eyes and saying nothing, her mouth a flytrap. She looked away then, leaving me hanging, wondering what would happen next.

After a few minutes--or an eternity?--she caught my gaze and took a deep breath, as if she were about to dive underwater.

"Fang," she whispered before going silent again. Then her mood seemed to change, her tone becoming light. "Do you know why I never told David about the wings or Maximum Ride?"

"No..." I said plainly, though I was utterly shocked. I had just confessed my love to her and she had changed to subject to the man she was engaged to!

She closed her eyes and breathed again. "I never told him because I knew that if you ever came back into my life, I would immediately choose you over him, that I would follow you, do anything to keep you around. And I knew he would never like that. If he had that kind of information, he would automatically use it to his benefit if he thought it would make us even, make me come back."

She looked at me sadly and I tried to understand the meaning of her words. "So you didn't trust him."

She sighed. "No, more like I didn't trust me." She paused, then her tone became serious. "Fang, if I had to choose between seeing just you and seeing just the rest of the flock, I would choose you without hesitation. If I had to choose between your life and everyone else in the flock, I would choose your life. If I had to die to save you, I would without a second thought."

I cut her off. "That wouldn't really work, because the moment you were gone, I'd find a way to follow."

She shook her head. "Well, the point is that I don't trust myself where you're involved, because the outcome is too predictable.

"And every day in those ten years when we were apart, I thought of you, tried to imagine where you were. Every time I kissed David, I really wished it was you. When I started getting close to him, I couldn't help but think that he was like you. I fell in love with his Fang-like qualities, not him.

"So I guess that that was all just a super long way to tell you that I love you."

I started smiling, and then I just couldn't stop. She loved me. Max loved me. I was the happiest man in the world, all because she loved me.

"So where does this leave us?" I asked.

"I don't know," she responded, looking confused.

I elaborated. "I'm in love with you and you're in love with me, but you've got David waiting for you back in Arizona."

She froze, as if she had forgotten something important. She looked at me sheepishly. "Actually..." She held her hands out for me to see. "Like I said, I knew I would end up choosing you."

For a second, I was puzzled. Then I realized that there was no engagement ring on any of her fingers. I took her hands in mine, stroking them.

"What happened?" I couldn't help but ask.

"He didn't like the idea of me leaving, so I told him that if he wasn't ready to accept that I was a free-spirit, then he wasn't ready to marry me. I kicked him out and he took back the ring."

"Why didn't you say so before?" The fact that she would keep something this important from me was frustrating.

Her cheeks turned a light pink. "I forgot."

She turned around to face me then, looking into my eyes. I was still smiling.

"Well now that you remembered..."

And I pressed my lips to hers, enjoying the feeling of them against mine.

She loved me. Maximum Ride loved me. And I was finally ready to keep the promise that I'd made so many years ago on that little beach...

_"Don't ever leave me again."_

_"I won't. I won't. Not ever."_

**Disclaimer: Those last two lines are from _Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports. _Hope you enjoyed that peek into Fang's head!**

**(Please excuse any spelling and/or grammar mistakes. This portion was done straight on FF. Thank you.)**

* * *

Well, that's about all I have for the extras. Except for this piece of news: I am _so_ not done frolicking around in the _Maximum Ride_ fandom. So you'll be hearing from me again, hopefully quite soon. But just because I stick around here doesn't mean that I won't go traipsing (that's an awesome word, don't you think??) around other fandoms, such as _PERCY JACKSON_!!! Great idea going for that, though it's kinda similar to this fic…oh well!

As for the MR random, I have a fabulous idea started for that one. If you've read the top portion of my profile, I am currently referring to the terribly depressing fic mentioned there. Even though it is a terribly depressing fic, I think it is also GREAT. The first chapter should be posted this weekend, if you're interested in checking it out. Here is a summary for your entertainment:

**If Only:** It's been exactly seven years since a terrible battle involving the flock played out in a forlorn forest clearing. But what really happened that day can only be told by revisiting the bloody past and unlocking the secrets of the flock's sole surviving member...

So the title is **If Only**, and the rating on it will be higher than the rating on any of my other fics so far. Definitely not high enough for an "M" rating (never that high!!) but BEWARE! This fic will be rated "T" for: thematic elements, teen drinking, implied drug abuse, brief (implied?) sexuality, blood and gore, perilous situations, and (possibly) brief language. Are some of you wondering where all of this is gonna come from? Well stop by and drop a review over there if you're interested. ;)

Anyways, REVIEWS are somewhat like…huh…what's something I haven't used that's actually relevant in this context??...AH!...no, wait…I already did endings…Umm...ideas was done...uhhh...OH! I've got it: REVIEWS are like EVERY POSITIVE ADJECTIVE KNOWN TO MAN. That's an awful lot. So REVIEWS are wonderful, amazing, stupendous, lovely, praiseworthy, awesome, great, fabulous, cool, smart, beautiful, ingenious, marvelous, magnificent, incredible, outstanding, perfect, fantastic, terrific, excellent, extraordinary, brilliant, splendid, outrageous, spectacular, astounding, dazzling, grand, remarkable, sensational, prodigious, stunning, wondrous, astonishing, impressive, exceptional, miraculous, prominent, significant, glorious, illustrious, delightful, divine, pleasurable, renowned, honored, heroic, heavenly, venerable, notable, superb, sublime, super, resplendent, enjoyable, admirable,attractive, superior, choice, superlative, select, incomparable, invaluable, exquisite, exemplary, premium, supreme, transcendent, priceless, sterling, desirable, phenomenal, special, unique, fine, good, striking, supernatural, awe-inspiring, peachy, pleasant, swell, dandy, exalted, facsinating...and all those other positive words (if there are any left). Now, don't you think if someone had all those positive words thrown at them, they would feel just so...light? And optimistic? You know, like nothing-bad-can-happen-to-me-because-I'm-walking-on-pure-sunshine. So...if you guys REVIEW, I might just feel that way? Four hundred is a lovely number, and with your help, this story can reach it. REVIEW!!!


End file.
